


Manchesterské mlýny

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Jednoho studeného lednového dne slavný šéfkuchař Severus Snape přijde o své místo a zjistí, že za dveřmi francouzské restaurace, v níž strávil posledních 15 let svého života, existuje svět, kde i tři jídla denně představují luxus...





	1. Od hostiny k hladomoru

**Author's Note:**

> Překladatelka se hlásí o slovo! Ačkoliv mám neodbytný pocit, že jsem si na sebe (opět) upletla pořádný bič... Obvykle preferuji drarry, ale tenhle snupin je tak dokonale napsaný a hlavně geniálně přeložený, že jsem se do téhle povídky doslova zamilovala. Bohužel, překladatelka se těsně před koncem ztratila z povrchu zemského a já jako člověk obsedantně zvědavý se prostě musím dobrat šťastného konce...
> 
> Originál: The Mills of Manchester  
> Autor: snapelike  
> Překlad: The Czech Shack (1. - 9. kapitola) a ElizabethTheThird (10. a 11. kapitola) 
> 
> Pro busaikko, která měla tři přání: AU, v němž se bude mluvit různými jazyky, tělesné postižení a "bistro v Tkalcovské ulici"

Červen byl v Manchesteru přibližně stejně šedivý jako leden kdekoliv jinde. Mraky, začouzené uhelnými zplodinami z textilek, visely nízko nad obzorem a po obloze se za nimi táhly mastné černé šmouhy. Kvůli husté mlze z parních strojů se těžko dýchalo a celé město sípalo jako pacient v předposledním stádiu tuberkulózy. Nicméně, vzhledem k tomu, že shodou okolností právě leden byl, zase tolik nezáleželo na tom, že město vypadá přesně stejně i v červnu, červenci, a dokonce i v srpnu a září a všech ostatních měsících v roce: jednotvárné, pochmurné ulice a otupělí, špinaví lidé. Vysoké zdi začouzené od sazí a věčně mokré cesty tvořily kulisy světa, do něhož Severus Snape právě vyšel ze svého tolik odlišného koutku luxusu, světla a čistoty. 

Přesněji řečeno, byl sem vyhozen. A jelikož neměl žádné přátele, kteří by se ho zastali, nezbylo mu než sundat zástěru, svou vysokou čepici mrsknout do kouta, strhnout z věšáku kabát a Chez Hogwarts, nejlepší francouzskou restauraci v Anglii, nedobrovolně opustit. Na odchodu za sebou alespoň prásknul dveřmi. Nebylo to poprvé, co ho jeho vlastní horká hlava a nesnášenlivá povaha připravily o práci. Jenže tentokrát někdo ke stížnostem na jeho chování přidal ještě obvinění z podvodu a krádeže. To, že ten "někdo" byli Sirius Black a jeho přítelíček Peter Pettigrew, ho nerozlítilo ani zdaleka tolik jako fakt, že si ti dva všechno vymysleli a navíc zfalšovali důkazy. Severus možná nebyl ten nejpříjemnější kolega pod sluncem, ale to ještě nic nevypovídalo o jeho poctivosti. V životě nic neukradl, dokonce ani když žil na ulici, ani když jako malý kluk umíral hlady, ještě předtím, než ho přijali jako pomocníka v Chez Hogwarts.

Chez 'O, jak se restauraci obvykle přezdívalo, byla celých patnáct let jeho svět. Z umývače nádobí se postupně vypracoval na pomocného kuchtíka a nakonec, po mnoha letech, získal zasloužené uznání a stal se šéfkuchařem. Byly to šťastné časy - i když se v práci s nikdy nikým nespřátelil. Jeho zaměstnavatel, pan Pettigrew, v něm viděl pouze užitečný nástroj a Severusova vášeň pro práci a schopnost zcela se ponořit do komponování ještě lahodnějších a rafinovanějších pokrmů mu neponechávala mnoho prostoru pro společenské styky. Řečeno stručně: Severus Snape nenáviděl zbytek světa a svět jeho city s chutí opětoval.

A proto teď Severus Snape vztekle pochodoval po Canal Street, na jejím konci zahnul za roh a pokračoval dál po jedné z mnoha dlouhých, nudných ulic s rozpadajícími se řadovkami. Neměl peníze (nebo aspoň ne tolik, aby to stálo za řeč), neměl práci a jediné, na co dokázal myslet, byl Sirius zasraný Black a jeho zlomyslný úšklebek. Nečekal, že ho to tolik zasáhne. _Aha, Srabusi_ , řekl mu Black na rozloučenou, _teď se ukázalo, co jsi zač. Buď rád, že jsme nenašli dost důkazů, abychom mohli jít na policii, jinak bys už seděl za mřížema, to si piš._ Pak se spokojeně opřel o zeď a z jeho arogantního úsměvu bylo Snapovi naprosto jasné, kdo přesně přišel s těmi chabými důkazy, které ho měly usvědčit. Severus se rozhodl, že je pod jeho důstojnost na Blackovy ubohé poznámky nějak reagovat. Prostě odešel a nemohl ani pořádně litovat, že přišel o práci, kterou tolik miloval. Nedalo se dělat vůbec nic. Vrchní číšník Black ani ten zakrslý mizera Pettigrew mu nevěřili, ať se hájil jak chtěl. Což dávalo smysl, vzhledem k tomu, že si museli být od začátku vědomi toho, že je nevinný. 

Severus došel až na Spinner's End. Touhle dobou byla ulice téměř opuštěná, místní věčně uštvané ženy buď doma uklízely nebo se staraly o svůj extrémní počet hlučných, otravných dětí, které si nějakým záhadným způsobem dokázaly se svými stejně vyčerpanými manželi vyrobit. Muži byli v práci, ničili si své podlomené zdraví v továrnách na zpracování bavlny. Manchester vždycky stál a padal s textilním průmyslem - dřív, v lepších dobách, se mu říkalo Bavlněné město. Práce v dnešních textilkách byla těžká a nebezpečná. Severus byl velmi rád, že se tam zdržel jen velmi krátce, mezi tím, co ho vyhodili z jedné restaurace a než sehnal místo v další. Z textilky ho nakonec vyrazili také, ale to jej nijak netrápilo. Žil a dýchal pro vaření, ne pro bavlnu. Tedy až doteď. 

Místo, aby pokračoval dolů prázdnou ulicí až k jejímu slepému konci, kde stál jeho mrňavý, zanedbaný domek - dědictví po matce - zahnul doleva a zamířil podél jednoho z mnoha místních kanálů k hospodě U děravého kotle, kam občas chodíval. Tohle byla jedna z těch vzácných příležitostí. V kapse ho hřála poslední výplata a Severus teď nutně potřeboval pintu piva a šálek čaje, aby se uvolnil a mohl se pořádně zamyslet. Byl si poměrně jistý, že při momentální hladině vzteku by nedokázal uvařit ani přijatelný čaj. 

Strčil do dveří a vešel do tmavé, úzké místnosti. Barman Tom ho úsečně pozdravil. Severus nebyl oblíbený nikde a jelikož se to ani nesnažil změnit - buď mu to bylo jedno nebo byl až příliš přímý, aby si hrál na něco, čím není - málokdo z jeho okolí o něm mohl říct něco opravdu dobrého. Objednal si pintu čeného piva a usadil se v koutě, kde vydržel téměř celé odpoledne, zamyšlený a zamračený a bádal nad krutým osudem. Nezbývalo mnoho míst, kde by se mohl ucházet o práci - upřímně, jeho reputace mrzouta byla značně nafouknutá. Nějak, aniž by zkoušel štěstí v některé z místních restaurací, jaksi podvědomě tušil, že by se měl zaměřit jiným směrem. Ale textilka... Ne. To prostě nemohl. Díval se na své dlouhé prsty, které dokázaly precizně odměřit špetku soli, správné množství šafránu, tymiánu či bazalky, které uměly vykouzlit dokonale hedvábný dortový krém... Zničil by si je, svoje ruce, to jediné, co měl, svůj talent. Z těch nejprostších surovin dokázal vytvořit nejvybranější pochoutky, hlavní chody, které bylo možné označit za malá umělecká díla... Ne. Vaření bylo jeho život. Bude dál vařit, i kdyby měl opustit město, kde se narodil a které svým způsobem miloval. Jenže k tomu by potřeboval peníze a vyjma jeho poslední výplaty - pravda, velkorysé - mu žádné nezbývaly. Devět liber a pár šilinků v kapse; padesát liber ukrytých doma v plechovce. To bylo celé jeho jmění. 

Ještě pořád seděl na místě, když se do hospody začali trousit dělníci, kterým právě končila šichta. Venku se už stmívalo, ulice v šeru vypadaly ještě neutěšeněji než za mlhavého denního světla. Severus právě točil prázdnou sklenicí v ruce, když se někdo posadil přímo vedle něj. Rozzlobeně zvedl hlavu, aby narušitele odkázal do patřičných mezí, ale unavený obličej Arthura Weasleyho jej přinutil udržet jazyk za zuby. Arthur vypadal, jako by místo jedné směny odpracoval hned tři a nejspíš to tak opravdu bylo. Někdo musel nakrmit všechny jeho mladé. 

"Nejsi v práci?" podivil se Arthur, zatímco si sundával svou hnědočervenou, na mnoha místech spravovanou, šálu a pokládal ji na stůl. "Stalo se něco?" 

"Vypadám snad jako by se něco stalo?" zavrčel Severus. Neměl nejmenší chuť komukoliv cokoliv vyprávět, dokonce ani Arthurovi. "Běž pryč. Nebo mi chceš tvrdit, že tě doma nikdo nečeká?" 

Arthur si povzdechl a přikývnul. "Molly je zase nemocná. Ta bolest na prsou... Ginny se o ni stará a já bych asi měl jít připravit večeři pro tu naši smečku. Někdy si říkám, za co nás Pánbůh..." Arthur si odkašlal "... _obdaroval_ tolika dětmi." 

"Jestli stále nechápeš mechaniku, rád ti poradím: přestaňte to dělat! Není už zase těhotná, že ne?" 

"Ginny? Zbláz-" 

"Molly! Ta ženská, kterou sis vzal, pokud si nevzpomínáš!" Severus potřásl hlavou a protočil oči. 

"Oh, já jsem myslel..." 

"Arthure," přerušil ho Severus, "běž domů. Vrať se k rodině a řekni svojí dceři, ať mámě uvaří trochu horkého čaje a hrnec dobrého guláše." 

Arthur si odkašlal. "Nemůžu. Už má na krku dvojčata a velké prádlo. A dost svojí práce." Arthur se náhle široce usmál a jeho tvář se úplně rozsvítila. "Umím uvařit brambory!" vzpomněl si s dětinským nadšením. 

"Ano, umíš. Potom, co jsem tě to naučil, když jsi naposledy málem spálil i vodu v hrnci! A Molly by měla dostat pořádné jídlo, ne jenom brambory." 

"Takže teď je z tebe doktor?" Arthur vstal. "Když si tak chytrý, proč jí něco neuvaříš sám? Stejně vypadáš, že ses tady k té židli přilepil. Tak vstaň a něco jí udělej. A proč vůbec nejsi v práci?" 

Severus ho propálil otráveným pohledem. "Jak trávím svůj čas je jen moje věc!" Neuvěřitelné, co si ten člověk dovolí! "Co je mi do toho, co jíte?" Zarazil se. Až na to, že Mollyina chutného jídla, na kterém nedokázal nic zkritizovat ani profesionální kuchař jako on sám, spořádal víc než dost, že? Severus se rozhodl, že Weasleyovi jsou mu naprosto lhostejní, ale svědomí stejně nedokázal tak úplně umlčet. "Tak dobře." Také vstal od stolu. "Přines mi, co doma máte, a já nakrmím ty tvoje spratky a nemocnou ženu. A tebe taky. Já _věděl_ , že se s tebou nemám vůbec pouštět do řeči, Weasley!" Severus rozčileně vyletěl z hospody a s Arthurem v závěsu vyrazil směrem ke Spinner's End. 

***

 

Severus zalil brambory litrem mléka a pomalu je promíchal. Přikryl hrnec pokličkou a ujistil se, že plamen není moc silný. Hned se cítil lépe, vaření ho vždycky uklidňovalo. I když bylo jasné, že z ubohých ingrediencí, které mu Arthur dodal, nelze vytvořit žádné skutečně zajímavé jídlo, vaření neodbýval. Uvědomil si, jak moc je rozmazlený. Dobře placený kucař a chudý dělník se sedmi hladovými dětmi na krku měli dost rozdílné možnosti. Severus se v duchu zapřísáhl, že si nikdy nepořídí děti. Což nebude žádný problém, vzhledem k tomu, že neměl manželku a rozhodně o žádnou ani nestál! Měl rád ženy - nebo je aspoň neměl rád o nic méně než muže - jen se mu prostě _nelíbily_.  

Kuchyni naplnila bohatá vůně kari. Severus si uvědomil, že je nejspíš jen otázkou času, než se stane jedním z nich: hladový, špatně placený tovární dělník. Bude muset šetřit, jinak jediné, co uvidí na talíři, budou brzy staré klobásky a plesnivé brambory. Na chvíli se zamyšleně posadil k rozklíženému kuchyňskému stolu. Čekal, dokud brambory nezměkly a omáčka nezhoustla, pak sundal hrnec z vařiče. Z police vytáhnul oschlý zbytek chleba, nařezal ho na plátky a na kousku másla usmažil křupavé topinky. Ze své velké sbírky koření vybral skořici a špetkou každou z nich dochutil. Talíř s chlebem položil na hrnec, vyšel z domu a nesl večeři přes ulici k Weasleyovým domů. 

"Voní to krásně," ozvalo se ze tmy. Severus, který právě tloukl na dveře, se otočil za zvukem. Pouliční osvětlení jen velmi slabě pronikalo sametovou tmou zimního večera, ve které se schovával vysoký, vychrtlý muž s prošedivělými vlasy. "Pro Molly, předpokládám." 

"Cože? Už jsi klesl tak hluboko, že žebráš na ulici o jídlo, Lupine?" Severusův hlas byl studený a řezavý jako zimní vítr. Remus Lupin... symbol všeho, čím pohrdal. Slaboch, který se vždycky před každým ponižoval. Severus si odfrkl. Neměl v úmyslu plýtvat svým časem na lidi Lupinova ražení. 

Lupin se tvářil jako toulavý pes, kterého někdo právě nakopl do žeber. "Ne, Severusi. Jen jsem... To měla být pochvala tvého kuchařského talentu. Nechtěl jsem tě urazit." 

"Urážíš mě svou přítomností. Proč si nejdeš vyžebrat nějaké zbytky do Chez 'O? Black se s tebou určitě rád podělí, když jste takoví kamarádi!" 

Zlatohnědé oči posmutněly ještě víc. "Nevím, co jsem ti udělal, že jsem tě tak rozzlobil, ale bohužel musím uvnitř něco vyřídit, takže budeš muset moji společnost ještě chvíli snášet," odpověděl Remus. "Nech mě zaklepat. Nejsem si jistý, jestli tě poprvé slyšeli." 

"Ty jsi mi lhostejný. Vadí mi spíš ti tvoji takzvaní kamarádi." Severus se zatvářil znechuceně. Říkalo se, že Lupin a Black jsou _velmi blízcí_ přátelé. Samozřejmě otevřeně by o tom nikdo nemluvil. Nikdo nechtěl k jejich čtvrti přitahovat pozornost policie, dokonce ani když všichni tušili, že jistá osoba porušuje zákon nepřirozenými styky s jiným mužem. I dřina v továrně byla nesrovnatelně lepší než vězení a, každopádně, zdejší lidé si byli vzájemně loajální. Dokonce i Severus Snape. 

"Nejsi trochu nespravedlivý? Vím, že Siriuse nemáš rád, ale ublížil ti snad někdy? 

"Myslíš kromě toho, že mě zrovna dnes obvinil z podvodu a připravil mě o místo?" Nenávist k Blackovi svítila Severusovi z očí. "Máš skutečně skvělé přátele, Lupine." Severus se k němu otočil zády. Naštěstí se u dveří konečně objevil nejmladší Weasleyovic chlapec a Severus vkráčel dovnitř, ignorujíc Remuse Lupina, jako by byl abnormálně ošklivý, ale neškodný hmyz. 

Kdyby se ohlédl, mohl by vidět Remusův sklíčený výraz. 

***

 

"No Severusi! Je to vynikající!" Bledá tvář Molly Weasleyové aspoň na chvilku dostala trochu barvy a čelo se jí orosilo potem. "Co jsi do toho dal?" Molly si nabrala další lžičku a ukousla si z druhého skořicového toustu. 

"Jenom to, co mi Arthur přinesl," ujistil ji Severus. "Brambory, mléko, kousek salámu, cibuli. Přidal jsem jen trošku kari a špetku skořice na toust. Normální věci, nic složitého." 

"Opravdu to zní jednoduše," zamyslel se Arthur. "Myslel jsem, že obyčejná jídla jsou pod tvou úroveň, Severusi." 

"Nic takového jako obyčejné jídlo neexistuje. Když se pokrm dobře upraví, je vždycky chutný. Bohužel, špatně vařit je anglická tradice - všechno se jí rozvařené a nedochucené. Hrůza. Naši kuchaři se bojí soli, koření a... prostě chuti." Severus si povýšeně odfrkl. "Špatný kuchař může zkazit i ty nejlepší suroviny a dobrý kuchař může udělat chutné jídlo i z mála. Tvoje žena, například. Molly ví, jak potraviny nezkazit. S trochu větší představivostí by z ní mohla být slavná šéfkuchařka." 

"Takže říkáš, že je úplně jedno, co máš za materiál a vždycky z něj dokážeš uvařit slušné jídlo?" Arthur nevypadal zrovna přesvědčený. 

"Kritika od člověka, co si myslí, že ideální výživa pro děti je chleba s margarínem a v neděli marmeláda - to miluju!" Severus byl už zase rozpálený doběla. On _věděl_ , že dokáže uvařit cokoliv. 

"Chceš se vsadit?" zasmál se Arthur. Severusova výbušná povaha byla legendární, ale v přítomnosti jeho ženy se obvykle dokázal ovládat. "Uvař pro Molly ještě jedno jídlo a my-" ukázal na Molly, Lupina a sebe "-rozhodneme z čeho".

"To by mohlo být praktické," přidal se Remus a odložil svůj talíř. "Ale ještě jsem neřekl, proč jsem přišel. Arthure, pan Brumbál chce, abychom zítra odpracovali dvě směny. Kdybys třeba neměl co dělat..." Remusovi najednou došlo, že Severus nemá práci teď a nebude ji mít zítra ani pozítří. "Promiň, Severusi. To jsem neměl říkat."

"Děkuji mockrát, Lupine. Jsem skutečně nadšený, že informuješ všechny sousedy o mých osobních záležitostech." Severus se nebezpečně zamračil a vstal z rozvrzaného křesla, kam se posadil, zatímco Molly jedla. Smrdělo po uhlí a vařené kapustě, ale tak to bylo ve všech domech.

"Přišel jsi o práci?" Molly se rozkašlala a posadila se. "Severusi, proč jsi nic neřekl?" Otočila se k Arthurovi. "Miláčku, zaplatil bys prosím Severusovi za tu večeři? Aspoň šilink."

"Ne," zavrčel Severus, "nejsem na prodej!"

"Ale ze vzduchu žít nemůžeš, ne?" řekla Molly tiše. "Vyděláš si aspoň něco málo, než najdeš jinou restauraci, kde by tě chtě-" Molly se zarazila dřív, než mohla dokončit větu. Všem bylo jasné, že Severusovi při jeho reputaci nejspíš práci hned tak někdo nenabídne. "Kdybys pro nás zítra zase uvařil, Arthur by mohl zůstat v práci přesčas a to by nám pomohlo. Prosím, Severusi. Po tom výborném jídle se mi hned udělalo líp a..."

Severus věděl, že hádat se nemá smysl. Molly si vždycky prosadila svou. Potřásl hlavou, ale dál mlčel. Věděl, že má Molly pravdu. Neměl práci, neměl peníze, neměl přátele a živořit na podpoře se mu nechtělo, i když věděl, že nějakou dobu by to asi šlo - hrdost by mu to nedovolila. Připadal by si jako žebrák a to nepřipustí. Jenomže, aby se to nestalo, musí přijít s nějakým geniálním nápadem a to rychle.  Neřekl tak ani tak, vzal si kabát a šel. 

Někdo vyšel na ulici za ním. Lupin. 

"Dobrou noc, Severusi. Večeře byla vynikající," řekl tiše. 

"Pro tebe jsem ji nevařil," zavrčel Severus. "A zmizni už." 

"Jdu domů, Severusi. A opravdu to nejde jinudy." Lupin zněl tiše a zklamaně. 

Severus se zastavil a otočil se k němu. Ve tváři se mu zračil vztek, oči mu svítily jako plamínky v plynových lampách pouličního osvělení. "Táhni pryč," řekl výhružně. "Kam jdeš mě vůbec nezajímá. Stejně jsi tady jen aby sis vychutnal vítězství svého milence, co? Konečně úspěch, velký Sirius Black mě konečně vyštval z Chez 'O! Vrátíš se k němu do postele, abys mu mohl povyprávět jak moc mě to zasáhlo?" Hluboko uvnitř Severus věděl, že tohle by Lupin nejspíš neudělal. Tušil, že takový není. Ale vztek mu zatemnil úsudek a všechny potlačované emoce chtěly ven. Výhružně nakročil k vyššímu muži. "Jak by se ti líbilo, kdyby se o tvojí nechutné aférce se sodomitou dozvěděly úřady? Možná by vám pár let za katrem jen prospělo!" 

Lupin ustoupil, jako by ho praštil. "Severusi...ty...prosím! Neměl jsem s tím nic společného, přísahám! Sirius...by přece...nevěřím, že by..." 

"Ne? Tak jak mi vysvětlíš, že to byl on a Pettigrew kdo zfalšoval ty papíry, na základě kterých mě vyhodili? Ale samozřejmě, jak jde o tvoje kamarádíčky, máš klapky na očích! Taky kdo jiný by s tebou vlezl do postele, co? Nechutné! Lidi jako ty, Lupine..." Severus zaváhal. V některých oknech se svítilo a i když Lupina bytostně nesnášel, nechtěl, aby někdo zaslechl, že ho obviňuje z homosexuality. Ať byl jaký chtěl, Severus nebude tím, kdo ho dostane do vězení, má svých problémů dost. Což vlastně platilo pro oba. Lupin dělalo velké problémy vyrábět látku podle Brumbálových standardů. Severus byl nezaměstnaný. Možná, že zašel příliš daleko. Lupin nebyl typ člověka, kterého by Black přibral do svých machinací. Nicméně neexistovala síla, která by Severuse donutila, aby se tomu zoufalci omluvil. Prostě ne!

"Táhni pryč," zopakoval Lupinovi a rychle zmizel ve svém malém, neosvětleném domku.

Severus Snape té noci nespal moc dobře.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mills - mlýny - je starý název pro manufaktury či továrny. 
> 
> Canal Street je dnes tradiční a asi nejprofláknutější centrum gay komunity v Manchesteru. Jen pro zajímavost... :D 
> 
> Vím, že Spinner's End se kanonicky překládá jako Tkalcovská ulice, ale do atmosféry příběhu mi líp sedí anglický název.


	2. Nečekaný návrh

Ani tiché nedělní odpoledne, vyznačující se podmračenou oblohou a milosrdnou absencí vřískajících dětí v ulicích, nedokázalo uklidnit Severusovy nervy. Už zase vařil pro Weasleyovu rodinu a nemohl se rozhodnout, zda je šťastný, protože může dělat to, co umí, nebo se mu ježí chlupy na těle, protože se stal poskokem toho zrzavého klanu. Sázku s Arthurem pochopitelně vyhrál, upekl pro Molly jablka plněná fazolemi, kouskem mletého jehněčího, bazalkou a ostrou chili omáčkou, která jí vehnala krev do tváří. Zamyšleně smíchal zbytky od sobotní večeře s nastrouhaným sýrem a makarony a všechno přemístil do zapékací mísy, vystlané tenkou vrstvou těsta. Kuchyně byla lehce provoněná cibulí, kterou před chvílí nakrájel, dozlatova osmažil a teď s ní posypával nádivku. 

Přemítal, jestli by jídlu (a Molly, protože se zdálo, jako by jí ostré koření pomáhalo od bolesti na prsou) prospěla špetka koriandru a chili. Zrovna sahal do plechovky, která obsahovala jeho vlastnoručně namíchanou směs orientálního koření, když ho vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře. Povzdechl si. Od té doby, co odešel z Chez 'O, připomínal jeho dům vlakové nádraží: když jeden neobtěžoval s tímhle, druhý nutně potřeboval tamto a už přinejmenším tři rodiny se odvážily přijít až k němu domů a vyptávat se, zda by pro ně _prosím_ byl ochotný také vařit, aby si mohli odpracovat více hodin v továrně. Nepříliš nadšeně souhlasil. Už si touhle prací vydělal deset šilinků a byla to možnost, jak se dál věnovat milovanému vaření... jen kdyby se nemusel otravovat s těmi _lidmi_. Ve skutečnosti, vytvářet chutná jídla, která si ze svého platu mohli dovolit i chudý tkadlec nebo přadlena, představovalo pro Severuse zajímavou výzvu. Bylo to něco úplně jiného než hrát si s kaviárem, lososem, nejjemnějším telecím a exotickým ovocem. Ptát se v Chez 'O na cenu některého chodu bylo... vlastně, ještě se to nestalo. 

Odložil plechovku s kořením, otřel si ruce a otevřel dveře. 

"Severusi!" Remus se mile usmál. 

"Lupine! Myslel jsem, že jsem se zcela jasně vyjádřil, že tvoje společnost není vítaná!" Jak se opovažuje lézt za ním až domů? Severus se okamžitě cítil ještě otrávenější než před minutou. Lupin byl jako kočka, ty taky mají ve zvyku přilepit se na lidi, kteří o ně vůbec nestojí. Severus si nespokojeně odfrkl. Z Lupina aspoň nepadají chlupy po celém domě, což byla ovšem chabá útěcha. "No, co tady ještě děláš? _Běž. Pryč._ " 

"Doufal jsem, že bys mě možná mohl pozvat dál. Je zrovna čas na čaj," oznámil Lupin vesele. "A dostal jsem nápad!"

Beznadějné. Snažil se diplomaticky - a polopatě - vysvětlit, že netouží s tím člověkem strávit ani o vteřinu více času, než je nezbytně nutné. Nesnášel jeho klidné chování, nenáviděl, že je nemožné vyprovokovat ho k hádce, zvedal se mu žaludek z toho, jak byl Lupin pořád tak zatraceně... submisivní. Jako by se měnil a tvaroval podle toho, v jaké společnosti se zrovna nacházel a to Severus taky nesnášel. Ne, víc - přímo to nenáviděl. Lupin mu ze všeho nejvíc připomínal vařené makarony, které právě použil jako součást náplně do masového koláče: nemastný, neslaný, bezbarvý, bezpáteřní; prostě kus těsta, pravý opak Severuse samotného. Ovšem Remus Lupin dostal nápad. Takže Severus samozřejmě byl povinen pustit toho idiota dovnitř, to dá rozum. "No dobře, tak pojď dál." Lupin byl očividně příliš tupý, aby pochopil tak složitý koncept jako odmítnutí. Nedá se nic dělat - Lupin měl nápad a celá ulice byla zjevně nucená si ho vyslechnout. Severus si byl vědom toho, že se tváří ještě kyseleji než obvykle, nicméně ustoupil ze dveří a nechal Lupina vejít. 

***

 

"No tak," postavil Severus šálek na stůl, "ven s tím. Nemám na tebe celý den!" 

"Už sis našel práci?" zeptal se Lupin a nepřítomně si pohrával s prázdným šálkem. "Nebo ses rozhodl nastoupit do továrny? Brumbál potřebuje lidi. Už teď pracujeme víc hodin než bychom měli." 

"Jsem unešen! Tvá genialita mě připravila o řeč." Severus ho zpražil pohledem. "Takže tvůj báječný nápad je, abych začal pracovat pro Brumbála? Protože jestli ano, nebudu ten čaj ani dávat vařit! Nechám si ho pro někoho, koho se rozhodnu sám pozvat!" 

Lupin zvedl hlavu. V očích měl bolestnou nejistotu. Severus se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli je to tak příjemný pohled, jak doufal. Lupin přikládal příliš velkou váhu tomu, co si o něm myslí ostatní. Severus by své pocity nikdy takhle neodhalil. 

"Ne. Ptal jsem se jen... ze zdvořilosti." 

"Aha. Tak už to laskavě nedělej." Severus a zdvořilost, to nikdy nešlo dohromady. 

"Tenhle týden jsi připravoval jídlo pro několik rodin, že?" Lupin si přitáhl plechovku kari, otevřel ji a usmál se nad výraznou, příjemnou vůní. "Vlastní směs, jestli můžu hádat?" 

"Správně." Severus necítil potřebu to dál rozvádět. Nalil do Lupinova hrnku trochu mléka a z kuchyňského stolu donesl čajovou konvici. Mstnost naplnilo nádherné aroma jasmínu a bergamotu. Nalil čaj do obou šálků. Přitom se musel ptát sám sebe, proč se Lupin najednou tak zajímá o jeho plány. Konvici postavil na stůl mezi ně a přikryl ji vlněným poklopem s pestrými růžemi a sedmikráskami. Lupinova snaha nerozesmát se mu samozřejmě neunikla. 

"Upletla ho matka," zavrčel na vysvětlenou. "Nevím, proč bych měl měnit dokonale funkční kuchyňské vybavení za jiné a ještě nekvalitní!"

"Jistě, máš naprostou pravdu." Potlačované veselí bylo v Lupinově hlase jasně slyšet. "Napadlo mě," změnil téma, "že když už vaříš pro tolik rodin..." Severus tázavě zvedl obočí. "A já náhodou vím o pár dalších lidech, kteří by mohli mít zájem-" 

"Pokračuj!" Lupinova slova v něm přece jen vzbudila jiskřičku zájmu. 

"Vařit pro deset nebo dvacet lidí... to už nemůže být zas takový rozdíl, ne? A kdyby všichni souhlasili, že budou jíst totéž... možná bys dokonce ušetřil čas." 

Zatím to dávalo smysl. "A proč by s tím měli souhlasit?" 

"Budou mít víc času na práci, vydělají víc, možná i něco našetří. Jejich děti se pořádně nají a dostanou do sebe i něco zdravého. Zachránil bys životy, Severusi." Lupin se široce usmál a doplnil svůj proslov dramatickým gestem. "Nebo aspoň odnaučíš pár lidí živit jejich potomky jen chlebem a margarínem!" 

Severus zapomněl na čaj. Najednou viděl Lupina v úplně jiném světle. "Co přesně navrhuješ?" 

"Ty máš přehled, jak to chodí. Znáš lidi z velkoskladů. Vyznáš se v kuchyni. Neříkám, že zbohatneš... ale jestli nechceš pracovat pro Brumbá-" 

"To tedy nechci!" skočil mu Severus do řeči. "Nesnáším ho. V Chez 'O byl pečený vařený. Taky je kmotrem Blacka a Pottera, jak určitě moc dobře víš. V té jeho zavšivené továrně nebudu dělat ani omylem!" Zmlknul. Takže Lupin si to opravdu promyslel, jaké překvapení! A jeho nápad nebyl zas tak mizerný. Skoro dobrý, dalo by se říct. Ovšem Severus se nechtěl snižovat k vaření pro dělníky. Byl zvyklý podstrojovat smetánce. Na druhou stranu, možná přišel čas na změnu. Tohle ještě nezkoušel: předkládat slušné jídlo lidem, kteří si ho normálně nemohli dovolit. Možná by jim dokázal dokonce vysvětlit, že jídlo je důležité - ne jen pro přežití, ale k  _dobrému životu_. Chuť a vůně v historii okouzlovaly císaře i královny, sváděly krásné ženy - i krásné muže. Správně připravená krmě byla divadlem pro všechny smysly a Severus si toho byl moc dobře vědom. Možná proto byl v soukromí tak chladný a rezervovaný, že všechnu svou vášeň investoval do jídel, která tvořil. Chtěl, aby byla zvláštní, jedinečná. Zkrátka byl umělcem a Remus Lupin mu teď navrhuje, aby zázrakem dokonalého soufflé nebo sametově hebké omáčky plýtval na lidi, kteří nepoznají rozdíl mezi máslem a margarínem. 

Severus potřásl hlavou, jako by tomu nemohl ani věřit. Pomalu přiložil šálek ke rtům a zhluboka se napil. "Předpokládám, že podle tebe mám tenhle marný pokus uskutečnit přímo ve svém domě, co?" Byl si jistý, že už není cesty zpět. Lupin našel jeho slabé místo. Hodil mu rukavici a Severus věděl, že hrdost mu nedovolí ji nezvednout. Tohle dokáže, proč ne? Poučí je o skutečném umění, získá si je skrz jejich vyhladovělé žaludky a bude se slunit v záři jejich obdivu. 

Lupin se usmál širokým, otevřeným, šťastným úsměvem, jaký Severus nepamatoval. Jeho vážná, unavená tvář se úplně rozsvítila. Vypadá taky o hodně mladší, napadlo Severuse a nebyl tím pohledem zcela znechucený. 

"To naprosto chápu, že se ti nechce pracovat pro Brumbála. Je to přísný člověk. Myslím, že mu vyhovuje dělníky trochu..." Lupin se odmlčel, jako by si myslel, že když bude pokračovat, dostane se do potíží. Pak se zatvářil, jako by mu něco došlo. "Dům ti patří, je to tak? Takže kdyby někdo sehnal pár starých stolů a lavic, klidně mohl bys podávat jídlo přímo tady, co říkáš? Nemusel bys ztrácet čas donáškou. Ta místnost tady vedle, tam by si mohl každý vyzvednout jídlo sám nebo se tam rovnou najíst, třeba za menší příplatek?"

Severus zvolna přikývnul. "Dům je můj, ano. Jako známý lev salónů nadšeně přivítám, že budu mít obývák neustále plný lidí, a všech deset mých zákazníků se jistě nemůže dočkat, až jim budu při večeři hledět do talíře." Věděl, že na Lupina prská, ale ten nápad byl prostě příliš stupidní. Až na to, že vlastně nebyl.

"Nemůžeš to prostě brát tak, že ti zaplatí daně, jídlo a budeš mít čím topit?" navrhl Lupin. "Sirius ří-"

 Severus se divoce zamračil. "Už nikdy to jméno nevyslovuj v mém domě, Lupine. Je mi u prdele, co říká Black. Jediný případ, kdy máš dovoleno se o něm zmínit, bude, až mi přijdeš oznámit datum jeho pohřbu! Doufám, že to bude co nejdřív." 

"Omlouvám se, nemyslel jsem-" 

Severus mu skočil do řeči. "Jistě, ty nikdy nemyslíš! Uvědomuješ si, že jsi jen rohožka bez jakéhokoliv vlastního názoru? Odjakživa - ve škole to bylo pořád totéž, vždycky Blackův a Potterův přikyvovač, nikdy jsi jim nedokázal na rovinu říct, ať se jdou vycpat." Severusova ústa se zkroutila odporem. "Poskok jsi byl, nic jiného. A pořád to platí, co? Black jenom pískl a už jsi mu poslušně vlezl do postele, vsadím se, že přesně tak to bylo. To on ti řekl, abys mě do toho nesmyslu zatáhl? Abych se úplně zničil?" Severus se tvářil jako bouřkový mrak.

Lupin vypadal, jako by dostal pěstí. "Netušil jsem, že máš v sobě tolik jedu, Severusi. Těší tě kazit všem radost? Hlavně lidem, kteří se ti snaží pomoct? Nebo ses prostě takový narodil? Doufám, že to druhé - to bys měl pro své chování aspoň nějakou omluvu." Lupin odstrčil šálek, vstal a na své poměry překvapivě agresivním způsobem odstrčil židli. Rukama se opřel o stůl a předklonil se.

Severus nedobrovolně couvnul. V Lupinových očích problesklo něco divokého, co v nich ještě nikdy neviděl a to jej znejistilo.  

"Severusi, takhle už se mnou nikdy nemluv, nebo toho budeš litovat." Jeho hlas byl slabý, ale bylo z něj cítit jakési odhodlání. Jejich obličeje teď byly tak blízko, že by se ho Severus snadno mohl dotknout. "Nevíš, co jsem zač, protože ses nikdy neobtěžoval to zjišťovat. Kdyby ses aspoň jednou pořádně rozhlédl kolem sebe, možná bys zjistil, že svět není přesně takový, jak si ho představuješ." 

Severus neměl po ruce žádnou odpověď. Cítil, že Lupin, kterého znal a léta jím pohrdal, se mu vytrácí před očima, jako by jeho slabost a povolnost byly jen maskou, pod kterou se schovává někdo jiný. Podivný tvor, který měl v sobě něco z dravce, něco s drápy a ostrými zuby a divokostí, pohřbenou hluboko v srdci. Když se jejich oči na okamžik setkaly, Severus uhnul pohledem jako první. Věděl, že musel zajít příliš daleko, jinak by mu Lupin tuhle skrytou stránku své osobnosti nikdy neodhalil. Ale nic na světě Severuse nedonutí, aby se omluvil. Prostě ne. Chtěl Lupinovi říct "chcípni", případně "vypadni", ale slova se mu zasekla v krku. Výraz v Lupinových očích mu bude ještě dlouho strašit v hlavě. 

Lupin se otočil na podpatku a odešel z domu. Neměl ani tu slušnost, aby za sebou práskl dveřmi. 

***

 

Následující dny Severus zatvrzele obcházel všechny podniky v Manchesteru a hledal práci, jen aby mu jeden provozní za druhým více či méně taktně připomínali, jakou má pověst. "Bohužel, pane Snape, momentálně máme plné stavy," slyšel zas a znovu, v každé restauraci, kavárně i hospodě, do které zašel. Dokonce i tam, kde měli za oknem napsáno ' _přijmu kuchaře_ ', dokázali záhadně někoho zaměstnat za těch 30 vteřin, než si ceduli přečetl a vešel dovnitř, aby se o práci ucházel. 

Po týdnu by to už nejraději vzdal, ale rozhodně neměl v úmyslu nechat Lupina vyhrát. Dokonce i práce v továrně mu začínala připadat jako přijatelná varianta. Že se možná chová poněkud dětinsky ho nenapadlo ani na vteřinu. Pořád před sebou viděl ty nebezpečně se lesknoucí oči. Sakra, už se mu o nich dokonce i zdálo! Například v jednom obzvlášť zneklidňujícím snu ho pronásledoval Lupin s vlčí hlavou. Severus se rozhodl, že už toho člověka nechce nikdy vidět. Někdo, kdo tak vytrvale předstíral, že je někým jiným, musel být nebezpečný. Ne, i Brumbál bude lepší než dát zapravdu Remusi Lupinovi. 

A jelikož Severus nikdy nedělal nic napůl, rovnou zamířil - pravda, neochotně - směrem k textilce pana Brumbála. 

Aspoň půl hodiny seděl v čekárně a hrál si se svými rukavicemi. Další možností bylo zírat na poškrábané s nátěrem v barvě žlutého průjmu a poslouchat klapání psacího stroje z nedaleké kanceláře. Dokonce i tady byl vzduch plný malinkých částeček bavlněné cupaniny. Stůl u zdi a police plné účetních knih pokrývala tenká vrstva prachu. Nikdo se neobtěžoval přijít ho vyslechnout. Hodiny na zdi pomalu tikaly a přesně odměřovaly, kolik času tady Severus promrhal. Kamna v koutě příjemně hřála - jediný důvod, proč si ještě nezapnul svůj černý kabát až ke krku, nenasadil si čepici a neutekl zpátky do ledových zimních ulic, aby ještě jednou zkusil najít někoho, kdo mu dá práci. 

Nakonec mu došla trpělivost. Severus se rozzlobeně zašklebil na dveře s nápisem _James Potter_ vyrytým na tlustém, pískovaném skle. Severus měl celou řadu pádných důvodů, proč zde netoužil pracovat a James Potter byl jedním z nich. Chodili spolu do školy, kde Potter a jeho věrný Black všechny šikanovali a jakožto Brumbálovým kmotřencům (sám děti neměl) jim všechno prošlo. Tady Severus opravdu skončit nechtěl. Možná by našel práci v nějaké jiné továrně? Textilek bylo v okolí víc než dost, jenže pan Brumbál měl ty nejmodernější stroje, díky kterým byla práce přece jen o něco bezpečnější než ve starých manufakturách. 

Severus popotahoval za nitku čouhající z vlněné látky. Jeho rukavice se začínala párat a hrozilo, že se v ní brzy objeví díra. Tyhle palčáky mu Molly upletla k minulým Vánocům. Ona a Arthur byli jeho nejbližší známí, uvědomil si náhle. Pár kamarádů znal ze školy, ale Evan se zabil, když ho vtáhl tkalcovský stav v Sedgewicku a Wilkes se začal ztrácet před očima a za pár měsíců zemřel - tuberkulóza, co jiného. Průměrná délka života v Manchesterských mlýnech nebyla vysoká: mašiny a plíce zabíjely rychle, příliš rychle. 

Asi není na škodu, že tu musel nějakou dobu sedět a nemohl dělat nic jiného než přemýšlet. Po hodině mu jednotlivé myšlenky pomalu začaly zapadat do sebe: zaprvé, rozhodně tady nemůže zůstat a žádat o práci. Ani jako kluk se před Potterem a Blackem nikdy neplazil a nehodlal s tím teď začínat. Rozhodně nebude Jamese Pottera prosit o laskavost. Tak či onak by jeho hrdost utrpěla. Nicméně, zavržení práce v továrně povážlivě zmenšilo jeho možnosti. Vlastně se mohl jen sebrat, jít domů, vařit pro dělníky, vydělávat pár šilinků týdně - možná víc, než kolik by dostal v továrně - a pro jednou páchat dobré skutky. Severus nenáviděl děti, nesnášel sousedy a prostě z principu neměl lidi v oblibě, ale slepý nebyl. Nemohl si nevšimnout, jak se Molly zhoršovaly bolesti na prsou, jak měla její dvojčata pobledlou pleť a zapadlé oči, jak mladá Ginny Weasleyová dřela tak tvrdě, až z toho přišla o svou dívčí krásu. Jako všechny ostatní děti v ulici, mladší i starší. Jako jejich rodiče. 

Možná by mohl něco málo změnit - zařídit, aby se aspoň jednou denně pořádně najedli - a přitom by dál dělal to, co měl rád. Znovu se nad tím zamyslel. Uvařit jídlo z ničeho a špetky koření, to byla opravdu výzva. A proměnit se v Severuse-dobrodince? Zvedl obočí. Nebyl žádný lidumil a nikdy jím nebude. Ale práci potřeboval a tahle varianta se mu nakonec zdála nejpřijatelnější. 

Pouze jedna malá, nepatrná, nepřekonatelná piha na kráse: jak má po tom všem proboha jít za Remusem všivým Lupinem a žádat ho o pomoc s přestavěním obývacího pokoje na restaurant? Oh bože, to by byla pro jeho hrdost smrtelná rána. Severus ještě chvíli dumal a patou při tom nevědomky okopával odřenou nohu své židle. 

A dost! Najednou prostě vyskočil, natáhl si rukavice, na hlavu si narazil čepici a zamířil ke dveřím. Právě sahal po klice, když se dveře otevřely z druhé strany. 

"Ale ale, _Srabus_ osobně... jaká čest!" Zlomyslný úsměv jasně prozrazoval, jak moc je James Potter z jejich setkání nadšený. "Můžu hádat? Určitě jsi tady, abys mě hezky poprosil o práci. Jako bych-" 

"Upřímně, Pottere, přibližně tisíckrát radši bych si nechal urvat hlavu tkalcovským stavem! Jedna vteřina v tvé společnosti a Sokratův koktejl z bolehlavu vypadá lákavě. Nebo ještě líp, nechtěl by sis ho namíchat sám? A ideálně se rozdělit s kamarády?" zeptal se Severus medovým hlasem. Usmál se přesně stejně nepříjemně, jako předtím Potter. "Hezký den přeji." Severus vystřelil z kanceláře, ve dveřích se ještě otočil. "Nezapomeň pozdravovat strýčka Albuse! Vyřídím Lupinovi, že jsme se viděli." 

V momentě, kdy pohlédl do Potterova otravného ksichtu, Severus našel důvod ke spolupráci s Lupinem. Jeho přátelé nebudou mít radost, když Lupina přesvědčí, aby mu pomáhal. Poprvé za několik týdnů se zase cítil aspoň trochu spokojeně. Život najednou vypadal lépe - nebo alespoň tak dobře, jak to jde uprostřed ledna ve městě zamořeném těžkou, kyselou mlhou. Odvede Remuse Lupina od jeho přátel, pomstí se a svoji pomstu jim vmete do tváří. Och, ano, budoucnost vypadala _o mnoho_ lépe. 


	3. Konverzace o jídle

Bylo už dost pozdě, když se Severus vrátil domů. Pracně vylovil z kapsy klíče a při tom žongloval se třemi velkými taškami plnými různé zeleniny, nakoupené za opravdu výhodnou cenu. Zítra uvaří báječnou polévku - měl celá kila cibule, kousek čedaru a pěkné jehněčí, které hodlal podusit. Podařilo se mu vejít do chodby, zastavěné různými krámy, aniž by něco ze svého nákladu upustil, a brzy uložil všechny potraviny na jejich místo. Zeleninu do spíže a maso do šikovné chladící skříně, kterou si pořídil, když byl ještě opěvovaným šéfkuchařem, dobře placeným luxusní restaurací. 

Severus zatopil pod vařičem a postavil vodu na čaj. Chvíli konvici zamračeně pozoroval, ale pak ji rázně sundal z ohně. Může to klidně vyřídit rovnou. Odhodlaně popadl kabát, zabalil se do dlouhé šály a vzal si rukavice, pak za sebou zavřel dveře a přešel ulici o několik domů dál, kde měl svou rezidenci Remus Lupin. Pronajímal si jednu místnost ve druhém patře. Ne že by ho Severus snad někdy navštívil, ale v téhle čtvrti se znali všichni. 

Váhavě přistoupil ke dveřím a zaklepal. 

"Hledáš někoho?" 

Severus se otočil po hlase. Na okamžik se zarazil, než se mu podařilo nasadit patřičný výraz. "Ano, hledám." 

"A kohopak, smím-li se ptát?" pokračoval Lupin, shrbený ve studeném větru. "Netušil jsem, že se stýkáš s mým domácím." 

"Nejsi nějaký zvědavý? To takhle vyslýcháš každého?" uklouzlo Severusovi, který už úplně zapomněl, že se rozhodl být milý (tedy, tak milý, jak dokáže) a že ve skutečnosti přišel za Lupinem. 

"Jen jsem se ptal," hájil se Lupin s klidem. "Nechtěl jsem tě urazit." 

"Skvělé," odtušil Severus. "Tak sklapni a pojď se mnou." Zatnul pěsti. Musel... musel! "Prosím, Lupine. Potřebuju s něčím poradit." 

Lupin zaváhal, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout. "Co ode mě chceš, Severusi? Myslím, že jsi mi posledně dost jasně naznačil, že o mou společnost nestojíš." Ve svém ošoupaném, záplatovaném kabátě vypadal obzvlášť hubený a bezmocný. 

Severus přesto zachoval klid. Něco od toho člověka potřeboval a nechtěl ho zase rozzlobit - po pravdě, jeden pohled na neovládajícího se Lupina mu bohatě stačil. Ke své pomstě potřeboval jeho spolupráci. "Nemůžeme vyřešit detaily u mě doma? Je zima jak v psinci. A já mám čaj a koláčky." 

"Pozvání na čaj? Severusi, ty mě překvapuješ! Tak pojďme." 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou - nemohl si pomoci. A netušil, jestli je to Lupinem nebo jeho vlastní radikální změnou názoru. 

***

 

Tak se po pár týdnech zase sešli, nad starým kuchyňským stolem, se šálkem Earl Greye před sebou. Severus přinesl tácek s koláčky, smetanou, džemem a medem. Teprve když ho k tomu přímo vyzval, Lupin si skoro váhavě jeden koláček vzal. "Řekneš mi konečně o co se jedná, Severusi?" požádal. "Posledně jsem neodcházel s pocitem, že se z nás stali nejlepší kamarádi." 

"Ehm-" odvětil Severus. Měl pocit, že právě viděl svou potlučenou hrdost vyletět oknem. "Ehm..." 

"Zajímavé. Ale nejspíš jsem to nepochopil." Lupinovi pobaveně zasvítily oči. Severus ho zpražil pohledem a veselí zmizelo. "Vím, že nejsme zrovna nejlepší přátelé. Ale pokud bys byl ochotný svěřit se mi, s čím přesně ti mám pomoct... asi by nám to celý tenhle rozhovor dost usnadnilo." 

Severus to už chtěl mít za sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl a na okamžik si pohrával s myšlenkou, že Lupina místo omluvy zardousí. "Minule jsem byl možná trochu příkrý. Je..." odkašlal si, "je mi to..." 

"To nic, Severusi. I já jsem mohl být vstřícnější." Lupin se dokonce tvářil upřímně. 

Severus si byl poměrně jistý, že kdyby byl Lupin ještě milejší, promění se v plyšového medvěda. Nechal si svůj postřeh pro sebe. Nemohl si dovolit znovu si jej znepřátelit. Nesnášel, když byl závislý na jiných lidech, obzvlášť, když tím jiným člověkem byl Lupin, ale připomněl si Potterův a Blackův protažený ksicht, až zjistí, že mu Lupin dělá poskoka. Pomáhalo to - bez téhle příjemné představy by nejspíš Lupina brzy nakopl do obzvlášť bolestivého místa. "Skvělé," uzavřel s kyselým výrazem v obličeji. To nejhorší měl z krku. Víceméně se omluvil a zas tolik při tom neutrpěl. 

"Chtěl jsi, abych..." napověděl mu Lupin, sundal z konvice pletený poklop a nalil si ještě trochu čaje.

"Uvažoval jsem..." Severus se díval, jak si Lupin přidává čaj a maže si na koláček kousek másla. "Možná bych si mohl otevřít bistro... nebo spíš jídelnu, se spoustou jídla za lidové ceny. Ale aby bylo lepší než co dostaneš v hospodě... a dělníci si ho mohli dovolit." Severus se zadíval do svého šálku. Tohle vyznělo jako by mu na nich záleželo. Tak to rozhodně nemyslel. "Chci se nějak uživit. Ale odmítám prodávat ty hnusy, co se tady obvykle jí. Asi to nebude zrovna gurmánská restaurace, ale chci, aby jim chutnalo a aby pochopili, že i nejprostší jídlo může být kouskem umění. Ten okamžik radosti, když ochutnáš něco nečekaně dokonalého, i když je to jen blbá brambora, připravená na neobvyklý způsob, nebo mrňavý kousek hovězího, který ale kolik dní nasával marinádu z koření vypěstovaného na druhém konci světa."

"Severusi... netušil jsem, že v tobě dřímá tolik poezie," usmál se Lupin. "Dávej si pozor, ať si ještě někdo nepomyslí, že máš city."

"Nemám! Nějaké básničky s tím vůbec nesouvisí, prostě ovládám své řemeslo."

"Neřekl jsi snad, že vaření je forma umění? Proč by se mělo lišit od krásné malby nebo básně? Ty ti také dokážou dát potěšení. _Neboť nejen chlebem živ je člověk, alebrž žije z každého slova, které sejde z úst našeho Pána,_ nepíše se něco podobného v Bibli?"

"Silně pochybuji, že by se mé jídlo mělo srovnávat s náboženským prožitkem. A poezie je dobrá akorát pro buzeranty..."

"Opravdu? Ty jsi moc básní nepřečetl, co, Severusi? Poezie je pro nás všechny. Přesně jako jídlo - každému chutná něco jiného." Lupin se na židli pohodlně opřel. "Existuje i poezie o jídle."

"Spadlo ti ozubené kolo na hlavu? Nebo ses našňupal nějakých zplodin?" Severus se na něj podíval s neskrývaným překvapením. "Je snad tohle normální konverzace?"

Lupin se zasmál. Tím svým otevřeným úsměvem, ze kterého kdysi Severusovi poskočilo srdce. "Konverzace, ty a já? V žádném případě." Široce se usmál, ostré bílé zuby se nebezpečně zaleskly. _"Člověk jest tvorem masožravým,"_ zarecitoval bez varování, _"a je mu třeba výživy - nejméně jednou za den. Nemůže žít jako sluka z vody, ale jako žralok nebo tygr dychtí po kořisti."_ Lupin se zakřenil, zakousl se do koláčku a kus ho utrhl. Žvýkal a pokrčil rameny. "To napsal lord Byron."  

"Jak jsem říkal," prohlásil Severus, "básničky jsou pro buzny. Byron byl teplouš."

"To se podívejme, takže přece jenom o literatuře něco víš? Kdo by to byl do tebe řekl, Severusi. Ve volném čase si čteš o Byronovi?"

"Těžko. Na nesmysly nemám čas."

"Místo toho vytváříš poezii k jídlu?"

"Dejme tomu." Severus protočil oči. Věděl, že je dobrý, a své chuťovky soukromně považoval za malá umělecká díla. Ale poezie? To už je trochu moc. "Nechápu, jak můžou slova na papíře nahradit plný omáčník."

"Jde o city, Severusi. Schopnost způsobit čtenáři nebo jedlíkovi potěšení nebo příjemné překvapení. Slova krmí a vyživují mozek, stejně jako to dělá jídlo s tělem. Nikdy jsi nepřivřel oči rozkoší, když jsi na jazyku ucítil lahodnou omáčku?"

"Jistěže." Severus ho zblízka pozoroval. Nadšení dalo Lupinovým tvářím barvu, vypadal živější, téměř hezký.

"Stejné je číst krásnou báseň - prostě jiný druh omáčky. Probouzí v lidech pocity. Stejně jako tvoje jídla, jinak bys nebyl tak slavný. Říkej si, co chceš, píšeš poezii tymiánem a estragonem na jemný plátek jehněčího."

"Chceš říct psal jsem." Severus už byl zase zahořklý. "A mezi _slavný_ a _známý_ je dost velký rozdíl. Navíc, ať jsem byl slavný nebo ne, díky lžím tvých přátel už nikdy nebudu pracovat ve slušném podniku." Zhluboka si povzdechl. Vzdával to. Jestli mu Lupin nepomůže, stejně ani neví kde začít. 

Světlo v Lupinových očích jako by pohaslo. "Je mi to opravdu líto, Severusi. Jestli to pomůže, nevěřím jim. Sirius někdy umí být takový... krutý. Vím..." Lupin se na okamžik odmlčel. "Já vím, že se vždycky neshodneme, ale věřím ti." Kývl. "Věřím ti." 

Severus přemítal, jestli Lupinovi skutečně kape na karbid. Jak mu mohl věřit? Ačkoliv, Severus opravdu _byl_ čestný člověk, i když ne vždycky ten nejmilejší. Mlčel. Neměl co říct. 

Lupin jeho mlčení zřejmě považoval za dostatečnou odpověď. "Řekni mi, jak můžu pomoct," navrhl tiše. "Udělám, co bude v mých silách." 

Sarkastická poznámka se sama nabízela, ale Severus si ji odpustil. Když se Lupin snaží chovat přátelsky, on to dokáže taky. "Potřebuju tady v domě zařídit jídelnu pro, já nevím...třicet, čtyřicet lidí. Minule jsi mluvil o stolech a židlích." 

Za chvilku Severus odněkud vytáhl papíry a tužky a Lupin si posunul svou židli k němu. Až pozdě v noci Lupin přešel přes ulici zpátky do svého miniaturního pokojíku. Do té doby kuchyňský stůl pokryla záplava náčrtků, plánů a výpočtů. Severus ve své studené ložnici usnul jako když ho do vody hodí, po dlouhé době konečně zase šťastný, že se mu podařilo něco vytvořit. 

***

 

V následujících pár týdnech se Severusův starý domek pomalu proměňoval ke svému novému účelu. Ze všeho nejdřív se Lupinovi podařilo sehnat nějaké staré stoly a židle, které už byly na cestě do kamen. Požádal Charlieho a Billa Weasleyovy, aby se zastavili a vyzkoušeli pár Severusových kulinářských experimentů a při tom přes několik nedělí (ostatní dny museli pracovat v továrně) dali starý, otlučený nábytek trochu do pořádku. Někdo, i když Severus netušil kdo, daroval plechovku barvy a stará babička Longbottomová šikanovala někoho v Sedgewické textilce tak dlouho, dokud jí nedal zdarma kus kazové látky, která nemohla jít do prodeje. 

Rodiny, pro které už Severus vařil, se zastavily jednou ve středu večer a všichni společně strhli příčky mezi kuchyní a obývacím pokojem. Weasleyova dvojčata společně s kamarády následující den pocákala barvou celou místnost a především sebe. Severus si jen povzdechl a byl rád, že má dost barvy, aby to stačilo na několik domů. Svůj temperament držel na uzdě, protože to lidé přišli pomáhat jen za jídlo (ano, někdy je musel trochu popostrčit i Lupin svým přesvědčováním). Tím, že na ně neřval, vlastně vyjadřoval svou vděčnost. Prostě zmizel ve sklepě, průběžně přestavovaném na větší kuchyni s prostorem pro chladící skříň a šikovnou spižírnu se sklípkem na zeleninu a brambory. Tam zůstal, dokud zas nebyl připravený vyjít mezi lidi, aniž by je musel na potkání zabíjet. 

V únoru ještě přituhlo, ale v domku to vypadalo jako na jaře - všechno bylo barevné, svěží a plné života. Stoly někdo natřel bílou barvou a někdo další ušil bílé ubrusy a ubrousky. Molly a Ginny vyrobily měkké sedáky na židle s tmavozeleným vzorem (praktické, když hosté přicházeli rovnou z práce). Argus Filch ("chlap, co se neskutečně vyzná v trubkách a vodovodu a všem okolo", jak ho uvedl Lupin) do sklepa zavedl tekoucí vodu a vybudoval odpad. Dokázal dokonce  instalovat přívod plynu a pomohl Severusovi vymyslet malý výtah k přepravě jídla a talířů přímo do jídelny. 

Do konce prvního týdne po otevření bistra přišlo pět rodin z ulice. Další týden jich bylo deset. Severus se rozhodl vařit jen dva chody denně - polévku a hlavní jídlo - aby si tak usnadnil práci a maximálně snížil náklady. Zjistil, že jej těší pracovat jen pro sebe, vědět, že každý šilink, který vydělá, je jen a jen jeho. Rád vstával časně ráno a chodil na trh dohadovat se o nejlepší cenu. Bavilo ho plánovat, jak suroviny co nejlépe využít a přitom nabízet svým hostům zajímavé a chutné jídlo. 

V březnu už byla malá restaurace v době oběda a večeře denně přeplněná. Jen v pondělí, které si Severus vyhradil jako den odpočinku, bylo v domě tma a ticho. Remus Lupin dál chodil na návštěvy, pomáhal, když se naskytl problém, který nesouvisel s vařením. Postupem času Severus nějak zapomněl, že chtěl Lupina využít jen k tomu, aby naštval Blacka a Pottera. Lupin se nikdy nezdržoval zbytečně dlouho. Než Severus uklidil kuchyň a ujistil se, že je všechno připraveno na příští den, býval už pryč, jako by chápal, že je vítán, jen když je užitečný. 

A - to Severus musel přiznat - užitečný byl. Nikdy by bez něj bistro nezprovoznil. Lidé najednou neměli problém pomoct Snapovi, když je o to požádal Lupin se svým sladkým úsměvem a milými slovy. Severus mu trochu záviděl. Nebyl hloupý, chápal, že laskavost a trocha diplomacie dokážou zázraky, ale také věděl, že on sám není stavěný na to, aby životem proplouval hladce. Ani to nechtěl zkoušet. 

V dubnu svěží jarní vítr na chvíli vymetl do čista dokonce i Manchesterskou oblohu. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit teplo a květiny, něco nového, co se pozvolna blížilo. A Severus poprvé odcházel do banky s docela pěknou sumičkou - konečně nemusel všechno utratit za nákup surovin na příští den. Nebyl to špatný pocit a Severus si dovolil radovat se ze slunce a jara a malých, ale bezpečně uložených úspor. 

Samozřejmě, že mu radost nevydržela dlouho. Takhle to se Severusem Snapem chodilo vždycky. 


	4. V nemoci i v kuchyni

Napoprvé si Severus Lupinovy absence nevšiml. Následujícího večera ale dostal pocit, že je něco špatně. Když připravoval stoly pro své poslední hosty - ty, co pracovali v továrnách na okraji města - začal mít obavy. Nebyl z toho nadšený, ale Lupin mu konec konců opravdu pomohl. Zítra by za ním možná mohl zajít a zeptat se, proč se někdy nezastaví. Možná. Na druhou stranu, pokud nechce do bistra chodit, Severus ho určitě nutit nebude. Musel si připomenout, že Lupina nesnáší, ale rozzlobené myšlenky se mu brzy stočily zpátky k nebezpečnému úsměvu, který Lupin občas posílal jeho směrem. 

Jak se dalo čekat, příštího dne se Lupin také neobjevil. Nikdo o něm neslyšel, nikdo ho nepotkal a v práci také nebyl, informoval Severuse Arthur mezi polévkou a gulášem. Severus měl sice své práce dost, ale stejně musel přemýšlet, kde se Lupin schovává. Nakonec málem zničil polévku, když skoro přidal cukr místo soli. Severus věděl, že tohle záhadu musí rozluštit. Pokud ho Lupinova nepřítomnost dokázala takovým způsobem vyvést z rovnováhy, bude muset něco podniknout. Co nejdřív. 

Proto, když se zvedl poslední strávník, Severus co nejrychleji uklidil kuchyni. I když už bylo docela pozdě, potřeboval Lupina vidět a tak nalil zbývající guláš do misky, aby měl ke své návštěvě aspoň nějakou výmluvu. Nechtěl, aby Lupinovi došlo, že mu na něm záleží. I kdyby jen docela maličko. 

Severus si přes hlavu natáhl tlustý svetr, popadl misku a prázdnou ulicí se vydal k nedalekému domku. Tiše zaklepal na dveře pokoje, ale nikdo mu nepřišel otevřít. "Lupine," zavolal, "jsi tam?" Nikdo neodpověděl. Severus už chtěl vyrazit zpátky domů, ale zaváhal. Zdálo se mu, že přece jen něco zaslechl. S rukou téměř položenou na klice zůstal stát. Lézt Lupinovi do soukromí... ne, to nemůže. Další podezřelý zvuk zevnitř ho přiměl změnit názor. Rychle otevřel dveře a do nosu ho praštil nezaměnitelný pach nemoci a dlouho nevětrané místnosti. Lupin ležel na posteli v chumlu přikrývek a prostěradel a ve slabém světle pouličních lamp vypadal šedý jako mrtvola. 

"Lupine... Zatraceně, co se ti stalo?" Severus položil misku s večeří na malou skříňku hned u dveří. Pokoj vypadal čistý a uklizený, až na ten nepořádek v posteli. Překročil na zemi ležící krvavý hadr. Když se Lupin pokusil otevřít oči, byly zakalené horečkou. Severus měl pocit, jako by mu srdce sevřela ledová ruka. Vypadalo to vážně. Lupinova kůže byla na dotek suchá a studená, ale čelo mu hořelo. 

Zasténal a rozkašlal se, na rtech se mu objevila krev. "Bronchitida," podařilo se mu ze sebe vyrazit mezi záchvaty kašle. "Horší než normálně." 

Severus přikývl. Každý tím trpěl, důsledek znečistěného vzduchu v továrnách i kolem nich. Bez včasné lékařské pomoci se zdánlivá maličkost mohla vyvinout v nebezpečnou nemoc. "Skočím pro doktora," nabídl se. 

"Ne." Lupin se zase rozkašlal a tentokrát se celé jeho tělo otřáslo jako v křeči. "Nemám peníze." 

Byl tak vychrtlý a otrhaný. Jestli se na něj nepodívá doktor, mohlo by to skončit špatně. "Hubu drž," okřikl ho Severus, ne zcela nepřátelsky. "Chceš tady snad umřít?" Vytáhl zpod Lupinova malátného těla propocené polštáře a hodil je na zem. Někdo musel zasáhnout, Lupin vypadal úděsně. Severus ho musel doslova odtáhnout na polštáře, byl skoro v bezvědomí. Přikryl ho nejsušší dekou, ty mokré položil přes ni. Malá kulatá kamínka v koutě už dávno vyhasla, takže i mokré přikrývky byly lepší než nic. 

"Sever-" Další záchvat kašle ho umlčel. 

"Vydržíš? Budu zpátky co nejrychleji. Půl hodiny." Severus nečekal na odpověď, vyletěl ze dveří a rozběhl se dolů po schodech. Remusovu domácí poslal pro doktora, pak vyběhl na ulici a utíkal k Weasleyovým. Hlasitě zabušil na dveře. 

"Arthure! Honem, vzbuď se!" Volal, dokud se za závěsy v okolních domech nezačala rozsvěcovat světla. 

Lehce poškrábané zelené dveře se konečně otevřely, Arthur vystrčil hlavu a ospale na Severuse zamžoural. "Co se děje? Hoří?" Přes pyžamo měl přehozený těžký kabát. 

"Lupin je nemocný. Potřebuju ho odnést k sobě domů. Prosím, Arthure. Bill a Charlie by mohli pomoct?" Severus úplně zapomněl, že nikdy o nic neprosí. Nevzpomněl si ani, že ještě před pár měsíci by raději shořel v pekle, než aby pomáhal Lupinovi. 

"Nemocný? Je to vážné? Zase ta bronchitida?" Arthur si natáhl boty. "Charlie?" zavolal nahoru do patra. "Honem, chlapče, rychle se obleč." 

Severus si hlasitě oddechl. "Díky. Má horečku a... vykašlává krev. Už jsem poslal pro doktora." 

Charlie přiběhl dolů, ani se nezdržoval vyptáváním. Všichni tři spěchali k Lupinovi. Našli ho téměř v bezvědomí, naštěstí alespoň záchvaty kašle se snad zmírnily. 

Arthur položil ruku na vlhké přikrývky. "To nevypadá dobře, co?" Ve tváři měl ustaraný výraz. 

"V listopadu to bylo podobné. Taky to přežil," prohlásil Charlie. "Aspoň, že nedostal i zápal plic." 

Severus ho probodl pohledem. Zápal plic se v podstatě rovnal rozsudku smrti. " _Nemá_  zápal plic!" 

"Uvidíme," brzdil je Arthur. "Tak vážné to snad není. Co... tak kam, Severusi?" 

"Když ho dobře zabalíme do deky, snad by..." Severus zaváhal. Netušil, proč má zničeho nic potřebu pečovat o Remuse Lupina, ale nejspíš mu to dlužil. Můžete ho položit ke mně do ložnice. Jsou tam lepší kamna a on se potřebuje zahřát a odpočinout si ve skutečné posteli." 

Arthur se na něj podíval, jako by mu přeskočilo. Bylo všeobecně známým faktem, že Severus nemá Remuse Lupina nijak v lásce. “Dobře. Charlie, pojď mi pomoct.”

Oba Weasleyovi s vypětím všech sil omotali šedivé, tenké deky kolem Remusova bezvládného těla. Zvedli jej a v podstatě odnášeli pryč – Arthur ho objal kolem pasu a Charlie si položil jeho paži okolo ramen. Remusovy nohy táhli za sebou. Tak se dostali z provlhlého domku až na ulici.

Severusův dům byl v porovnání s tím Lupinovým oázou tepla a luxusu. Přesně jak řekl, jeho ložnice byla vyhřátá a jeho postel velká a měkká, dokonce ještě ani nevyměnil zimní peřiny za tenké letní, protože nad ránem ještě někdy bývalo chladno.

“Položte ho na postel. Ty špinavé deky nechte pod ním,” nařídil Severus. Ani slepému bez nosu by neuniklo, že Lupin potřebuje nutně vykoupat. “Čisté pyžamo, trochu mýdla…” mumlal si pro sebe. Nechal Arthura a Charlieho, aby přiložili do kamen, a sám odešel dolů pro teplou vodu, kus mýdla a kbelík. Lupin smrděl – nechat ho v tomhle stavu Severus nepovažoval za dobrý nápad.

Spojenými silami dvou Weasleyů se podařilo Lupina odstrojit, pacient sám už jen sténal a klimbal se jim v rukách jako hadrová panenka. Strkat ho do vany by bylo moc riskantní, už tak byl dost prochladlý, o horečce nemluvě, tak ho Severus očistil jak se dalo. Navlečený do čistého pyžama hned vypadal úplně jinak než usnoplená, zakrvácená troska, kterou do pokoje přitáhli.

“Teď dejte pryč ty špinavé deky a já ho přikryju.” Jakmile bylo hubené, třesoucí se tělo schované pod tlustou peřinou, Severus si oddechl téměř stejně zhluboka jako Lupin. Cítil zvláštní úlevu. Teď ještě kdyby si doctor pospíšil.

Weasleyovi odešli domů, aby se aspoň trochu prospali, a pak se konečně objevil doctor Smetwyck. Severus mezitím stačil uvařit čaj ve velké konvici, kterou udržoval v teple pod vlněným poklopem pro případ, že by se Lupin probudil. Přinesl čaj do ložnice a seděl tam, dokud ho doktor neposlal za dveře. V úzké, ledové chodbě se marně snažil vymyslet důvod, proč by mu nemělo být lhostejné, jestli Lupin přežije nebo zemře.

Smetwyck otevřel dveře. “Pane Snape? Už můžete jít dál.” Doktor mu pokynul, aby přišel blíž k posteli. Lupin pořád vypadal napůl v bezvědomí, ale žil. “Pan Lupin trpí bronchitidou. Zápal plic se zatím neobjevil, ale bude nutné natírat mu prsa kafrovou mastí. Sežeňte mu parní inhalátor a mentol, pomůže to proti suchému kašli a uvolní hlen.” Doktor uložil stetoskop do své velké kožené brašny. “A nenechávejte ho tady bez dozoru. Kdyby zase dostal záchvat, možná bude potřebovat pomoc. Horečku snižujte studenými obklady, ale pokud nebude moc rozpálený, nechejte ho vypotit.” Doktor se podíval na čajovou konvici. “Máte trochu máty?”

Severus přikývl. “Ano. Jen nevím, kdy se ze mě stal sluha pana Lupina. Docela bych se i vyspal.”

“Uvařte mu mátový čaj. A pokud chcete, aby Vám byl schopný poděkovat, pořádně se o něj starejte.” Doktor kývl a odporoučel se.

Severus mu zaplatil, doprovodil ho ke dveřím a pak se vrátil do kuchyně. Mátový čaj… kafr… nenechávat o samotě… kdo si Lupin sakra myslí, že je? Rozzlobeně uvařil čaj v menší konvičce a psychicky se připravoval na novou – doufejme, že velmi krátkodobou – kariéru Lupinovy ošetřovatelky.

Když se vrátil nahoru s malou krabičkou kafru, Lupin byl vzhůru, ale oči měl skelné a unavené. “Děkuju, Se-“

“Lehni a kuš,” přerušil ho Severus. “Doktor říkal, že potřebuješ odpočívat a mazat kafrem a kdesi cosi. Já ti mám dělat chůvu, dokud nebudeš schopen odplazit se zpátky do své nory. Nikdo jiný se jaksi nenabídl.” Severus se tvářil značně nespokojeně. “Polož se na záda, ať tě tím můžu napatlat.” Ukázal mu kelímek s mastí. “Předepsal to Smetwyck.” Severus se Lupina nechtěl dotýkat. Rozhodně netoužil masírovat mu hrudník kafrem, na to se necítil připravený.

“Nemusíš…” zasípal Lupin. “Zvládnu to sám.” Natáhl rozklepanou ruku po kelímku.

“Ne.”

“Severusi, prosím. Vím… nechceš na mě sahat. Vím, co si myslíš o… lidech jako jsem já.”

Severus se na něj zamračil. Lidech jako je on? Lupinovi vážně nedocházelo, že jsou oba stejní? V tom je ten problém, uvědomil si Severus. Nevadilo, že Lupin je celkem atraktivní a má hezký úsměv a když se zrovna nesnaží vykašlat si plíce z těla, je na něj relativně příjemný pohled. Špatné bylo, že Severus se nedotkl jiného muže déle, než si byl ochotný připustit a jediný vhodný objekt zájmů, o kterém věděl, byl… Lupin. A to byl průšvih. Velký.

Ještě štěstí, že ho Lupin vůbec nezajímal. O zbytky po Blackovi nestál ani v nejmenším. „Co jsi zač je mi ukradené, pokud se laskavě přestaneš vrtět a začneš spolupracovat.“ Severus odtáhl kus peřiny a pokusil se Lupinovi rozepnout pyžamo. Lupin vzdal svůj odpor a nechal ho dělat, co umí. Už mu nezbyla síla se bránit. Položil hlavu na polštář, oči skoro zavřené.

Severus nabral na prsty trochu výrazně páchnoucí masti a téměř váhavě ji začal roztírat po Lupinově propadlém hrudníku. Kůže pod jeho rukou hořela. Pomalu a opatrně vtíral mast, dokud se nevstřebala. Na moment ho napadlo, jaké by bylo dotýkat se té jemné pokožky, kdyby Lupin nebyl nemocný a rozpálený horečkou. Severus potřásl hlavou, aby si vyčistil myšlenky. Najednou měl pocit, že v pokoji je vedro k zalknutí, ale kamna v koutě popraskávala stejně jako vždy a, překvapivě, nikde nevypukl otevřený požár. Pálila ho jen ostrá mast na dlani a zrudlé tváře, ale Severus odtrhl ruce od Lupina jako by se spálil o něj. „Zapnout se snad… dokážeš sám…“ Rychle vstal. Jako by na rukou pořád cítil Lupinovu pokožku. „Doktor poručil, že máš pít mátový čaj,“ řekl do ticha, které se mezi nimi rozprostřelo. Zhluboka se nadechl. „A kdy jsi naposledy jedl? Takhle podvyživený se s nemocí nepopereš.“ Sjel ho vyčítavým pohledem. „Jenom mi tady překážíš. Mám dost svojí práce,“ ušklíbl se, i když sám nevěděl, proč to má zapotřebí.

„Omlouvám se.“ Lupin vypadal nesmírně unavený. „Kdybych tušil, že ti má nemoc přidělá práci, nedostal bych ji.“ Zakašlal jen mírně, kafr už začal působit. „Asi tomu neuvěříš, ale mým hlavním posláním na Zemi není otravovat ti život.“

„Fascinující postřeh,“ odsekl Severus arogantně a odešel ke kamnům, na kterých stály čajové konvice. Nalil šálek mátové směsi pro svého nezvaného hosta. „Na,“ vrazil mu ho do rukou. „Nachystám ti něco k jídlu. Laskavě neumírej, dokud jsi tady. I když je mi jasné, že přesně to by se ti hodilo.“

Lupin byl zjevně moc zesláblý na to, aby se hádal, a tak za sebou Severus prásknul dveřmi a odešel připravit něco obzvlášť výživného.

***

 

„Lupine? Lupine, vzbuď se!“ Severus nadával docela nahlas, ale s Lupinem to ani nehnulo. Někdo s ním musí zůstat přes noc, nařídil doktor. Povolení spát v Severusově posteli si ovšem Lupin vyložil dosti zeširoka – rozvaloval se z jednoho konce na druhý a nejen že zabíral téměř celou matraci, ale ještě položil ruku na Severusův pas a jednu kostnatou hnátu omotal kolem Severusových peřinou přikrytých nohou. Severus si obvykle nosil do pokoje slamník a spal na zemi, ale dnes byl po celodenní dřině tak vyčerpaný, že dokázal jen dolézt do pokoje a zhroutit se do postele. Už ho nebavilo dělat zdravotní sestru a služku. Naštěstí se Lupinovo zdraví začínalo zlepšovat. Severus ho krmil, umýval, zkrátka o něj všestranně pečoval víc než týden a projevovalo se to: horečka téměř ustoupila, záchvaty kašle se snižovaly na přijatelnou úroveň. Lupin se dokonce dokázal doplazit dolů do sklepa a vlézt do velkých dřevěných necek, které Severus naplnil téměř vroucí vodou ohřátou na kamnech. V horké lázni si zhluboka povzdechl, položil hlavu na okraj improvizované vany a spokojeně zavřel oči. Když se vrátil zpátky do postele, vydrhnutý a oblečený v čistém pyžamu, poprvé za několik dní usnul úplně klidným spánkem.

Severus zíral na strop. Dotek cizího těla ho pálil. Snažil se ruku odstrčit, ale Lupin ho zřejmě považoval za nějakého plyšáka nebo měkký polštář, kterého se odmítal vzdát. Začínala se ozývat dlouho zanedbávaná nutkání. Bylo snadné zapomínat na potřeby těla, když člověka nikdo nepokoušel. I když Severus neměl Lupina rád, i když ho Lupin nijak nepřitahoval a Severus o něj nijak nestál, potlačované touhy o sobě najednou dávaly vědět. Bylo by tak jednoduché otočit se na bok a oplatit spícímu muži jeho objetí. Tak snadné…

Tak dost. Lupin je úplně k ničemu. Rozhodně ho tady nemá na žádné… _důvěrnosti!_ Severus ho hrubě odstrčil, bez ohledu na nemoc. Popadl jednu peřinu a rázně odkráčel z pokoje. Za sebou slyšel Lupinův rozespalý, zmatený hlas: „Severusi… co se stalo, Severusi?“ Zabouchl za sebou dveře. Tisíckrát radši stráví zbytek noci na židli v kuchyni, než aby ještě na vteřinu snášel pocit, že ho Lupin jakýmkoliv způsobem přitahuje. _Nenáviděl ho!_ Několikrát si to zopakoval, dokud si nebyl jistý, že si to dobře zapamatoval.

Přitáhl si židli ke kamnům. Z ohně už zbyly jen uhlíky, ale stále hřály a v kuchyni zůstávalo příjemné teplo. Rychle usnul, s šedivou přikrývkou omotanou kolem sebe. Nezdálo se mu o ničem – a o nikom.

***

Ráno se probudil dokonale ztuhlý a rozlámaný, s hlavou položenou na studené plotně. Rozdělal oheň a byl už i oblečený, když uslyšel šramot na schodech. Vyhlédl ze dveří. Uviděl Lupina, navlečeného v jeho vlastních prastarých kalhotách a záplatované košili, kterou už měl dávno rozstříhat na hadry.

„Elegantní, Lupine. Nakupoval jsi v popelnici?“

„Promiň, Se-“

„Ano, to říkáš pořád,“ přerušil ho Severus, věčné Lupinovy omluvy a výmluvy ho nebavily. „Pořád _promiň, omlouvám se_ … Děláš vůbec něco, čeho nelituješ? A proč nejsi v posteli?“

„Už se cítím líp… díky tobě.“ Znělo to dutě, jako by mu Severus ublížil. Lupin udělal krok k němu a Severus se vrátil zpátky do kuchyně. Lupin se loudal za ním, pomalu, jako by byl ještě zesláblý nemocí.

„Mám tě sice už plné zuby,“ konstatoval Severus se vší možnou rozhodností, „ale nejsi zdravý a musíš ještě ležet. Vrať se do postele, nachystám ti snídani.“

„Nemůžu, Severusi. Jestli se nevrátím do práce, přijdu o podnájem. Nemůžu si dovolit být dál doma.“

Severus se k němu otočil zády, opřel se o pracovní pult a rukama pevně sevřel jeho okraje. Lupin měl pravdu. Když nepůjde do práce, nic nevydělá a zdálo se, že už teď je úplně na mizině. Severus si zase jednou uvědomil, jaké měl štěstí, že získal dobře placenou práci, že měl dost peněz, aby nemusel prodat matčin dům. A byl zdravý, což také nebyla samozřejmost. V porovnání s ním Lupin nebyl zrovna miláčkem Štěstěny. „Dobře. Jestli dnes vydržíš neodpočívat celý den, zítra tě nechám jít.“ Obrátil se zpátky k němu. „Za předpokladu, že mi dokážeš pomáhat v kuchyni, aniž bys omdlel nebo měl sto záchvatů kašle nebo-“ Severus se tvářil nasupeně, ale při pohledu na toho hubeného, unaveného člověka se ho zmocňovalo zvláštní majetnictví „-tak tě _možná_ pustím do práce.“

„Kdybych tě neznal, skoro bych si myslel, že ti na mně záleží.“ Lupin se usmál tím svým krásným úsměvem, který Severus viděl jen jednou v životě. Vypadal díky němu mladší. „Ale to by byl trestuhodný omyl, že?“

„To si zapiš,“ zavrčel Severus, aby zamaskoval vlastní rozpaky. „Radši bych týden hlídal všechny Weasleyovy spratky než mít tu na jeden den tebe.“

Lupin jen zakroutil hlavou. „Do čeho se mám pustit? Potřebuješ něco oloupat nebo rozsekat? Jsem mizerný kuchař.“ Po tváři mu přelétl široký úsměv.

Severus mu bez poznámek podal ostrý nůž. „Zkus zničit pár hlávek zelí. Malé kousky.“ Úsměv neoplatil, ale ten Lupinův by rád viděl znovu. Ne, Lupin opravdu nebyl zas tak ošklivý.

Nějakou dobu pracovali mlčky. Lupin nevypadal, že by se chystal padnout vyčerpáním, jedinou připomínkou jeho nemoci bylo občasné zakašlání. Nicméně pracoval pomalu a zůstával poněkud bledý.

Kuchyni postupně naplnily lahodné vůně. Severus přidal do velkých hrnců s cibulí a zelím mleté maso a dobře rozmíchal trochu medu, skořice a zázvoru. Na lístky koriandru se netvářil nijak nadšeně. „Mohl bys je nasekat jemněji?“ požádal Lupina. „Vím, že na to nevypadají, ale mí zákazníci ve skutečnosti  _nejsou_ přežvýkavci.“

„Snažím se, Severusi. Varoval jsem tě, že nejsem moc dobrý.“ Lupin evidentně s nožem spíš bojoval než aby krájel.

Severus odložil lžíci. „Děláš to úplně nemožně. Proč tě vůbec pouštím do kuchyně?“ Zajímavá otázka, na kterou by skutečně rád znal odpověď. Proč se otravuje s člověkem, kterého z duše nesnáší?

„Protože mě nechceš pustit do práce?“ Lupin se přes rameno ohlédl jeho směrem. „Jak to mám vědět? Možná mě jen rád komanduješ.“ Nabídl Severusovi nůž rukojetí napřed. „Proč mě to místo těch svých poznámek radši nenaučíš?“

Taky dobrá otázka. „Otoč se.“ Severus přistoupil blíž. „Vezmi koriandr a předveď mi, jak to děláš.“ Lupin popadl velkou hrst lístků a začal ubohé rostlinky sekat hlava nehlava.

„Ne, ne! Tak se to nedělá. Uhni, ukážu ti to…“ Severus se posunul o krok blíž a položil pravou ruku na Lupinovu. „Teď se uvolni a dělej totéž, co já.“ Pomalu začal sekat koriandr správným způsobem. Lupin brzy pochopil a Severus zvýšil tempo, což mělo za následek, že se o Lupina opřel větší váhou.

„Ne tak rychle!“ Lupin se zakřenil a pokusil se přizpůsobit. „Severusi! Usekneš mi prsty!“ Zasmál se a Severus si najednou uvědomil, jak blízko u sebe stojí, že se ho celým tělem dotýká. Obklopovala ho vůně čisté kůže, úplně zapomněl na koriandr, zázvor a všechno ostatní koření. Dýchal, vychutnával si tu vůni jako by šlo o nejdražší parfém. Jeho ruka se přestala hýbat.

Na okamžik bylo ticho, jako by se celý svět zastavil, aby se mohl zhluboka nadechnout.

Nůž Lupinovi vypadl z ruky. Severus nevěděl, kdo z nich udělal první krok, ale zničehonic Lupina objímal a aniž by se na vteřinu zarazil, přitiskl se mu na rty. Jejich těla se přimáčkla k sobě a nikdo nemohl pochybovat, po čem oba touží. Ponořil se do Lupinova tepla. Jejich polibek byl hltavý, jako by se snažili dostat jeden druhému co nejhlouběji do úst, skoro násilím brát a pohltit. Severus tiše zasténal, nedokázal už na nic myslet, jen se chtěl dotýkat, poznat, jak Lupinovy bradavky pod rukama ztvrdnou, přinutit ho sténat, cítit ho jako muže, ne jako vyčerpaného pacienta, o kterého pečoval.

Lupin se opíral o stůl, záda prohnutá. Nechal Severuse, aby se o něj třel, rukama ho hladil po zádech. Byl stejně vzrušený jako Severus sám a jeho tělo reagovalo s divokostí, kterou by čekal u člověka mnohem rozhodnějšího a tvrdšího, než jak se zdvořilý, poddajný Lupin obyčejně prezentoval světu.

„Remusi…“ zašeptal Severus do jeho úst a pak je zase ovládla touha. Zabořil prsty do Remusových vlasů, líbal ho s brutalitou, která prozrazovala protichůdné pocity přitažlivosti a nenávisti. Neochutnával jen jeho ústa, ale kousal a sál a Remus mu to plně oplácel, polibek za polibkem, kosnutí za kousnutím. Sténal, vydával tiché naříkavé zvuky a když se od něj Severus odtrhl, sklonil hlavu a začal mu okusovat a líbat krk.

„Severusi… oh, bože, Severusi…“ Jeho hlas byl ochraptělý touhou. Snažil se přitáhnout si Severuse blíž, jako by se nemohl polibků a doteků nabažit.

Severus sebou trhl, jako by se právě probudil. Mozek zase začal pracovat a umožnil mu na okamžik potlačit touhu a chtíč. Co to sakra dělá? Nenáviděl Lupina a tohle bylo nebezpečné – jak se mohl nechat vlákat do tak zranitelné pozice? Navíc Blackovým bývalým milencem (nebo aspoň se to šuškalo, o jejich orientaci nikdo nemluvil otevřeně). Co když to naplánovali spolu, aby ho dostali do vězení nebo mu zničili poslední možnost obživy zákeřnými pomluvami?

Severus se narovnal. Chvilku se Lupinovi díval do očí, paprsky zapadajícího slunce se v nich odrážely zlatavými odlesky. Lupinovy rty byly lákavě rudé, i pobledlost po nemoci se z jeho tváří vytratila. Severus na okamžik zůstal stát a obdivoval ten pohled. Jak půvabně se podlost dokázala zamaskovat. Cítil, jak se mu mění výraz v obličeji na obvyklý kyselý úšklebek. Vztek se mu vymkl z rukou, jako nezkrotné zvíře, připravené trhat, zabíjet a ničit. „Ven,“ zasyčel. „Vypadni z mého domu, Lupine.“

„Ale…“ Lupin zmateně vykulil oči. „Co…“

„Ven.“ Severus ho odstrčil. „A už nikdy se neopovažuj na mě promluvit. Ani se ke mně nepřibližuj.“

Otočil se k Lupinovi zády a ani se nepohnul, dokud neuslyšel kvapné kroky na schodech. Ani nedýchal, dokud se vchodové dveře nezaklaply za tím zrádcem a bláznem, kterého si pustil do domu. Už nikdy, zapřísahal se. Už nikdy.


	5. Dva kroky zpátky

Zbytek dne Severus dřel jak mezek, aby zapomněl, jaké bylo cítit Lupinovo tělo na svém, touhu, která ho rozechvěla do morku kostí. Nechtěl na to myslet. Lupin mu neměl vůbec co nabídnout – nebo alespoň se o tom snažil sám sebe přesvědčit. Byl to nesnesitelný slaboch, nebezpečný, nemravný svůdce a lhář. Když si to opakoval celé odpoledne, skoro tomu uvěřil.

Spal špatně, jako by se mu Lupinův dotek vypálil do kůže a do paměti. Převracel se z boku na bok a nedokázal myslet na nic jiného než jak ho Lupin ve spánku nevědomky objímal. Přetočil se na záda a vztekle mrskl polštářem na druhou stranu postele, jako by lehnout si hlavou ke dveřím vymazalo z jeho paměti Lupinovu dlouhou, hubenou nohu, omotanou kolem jeho vlastní. Unaveně zabořil hlavu do polštáře, jen aby ho obklopila Lupinova vůně, která ještě nestačila vyprchat.

Jeho kůže byla hladší než bavlna, měkká a jemná na dotek. Vlasy měl jako hedvábí. Ve tmě se mu vybavovaly Lupinovy rozzářené oči. Měly zvláštní nazlátlou barvu, díky které působily divoce, trochu jako zvířecí. Severus si proti své vůli musel představovat, jak by asi vypadaly při milování, jestli by se leskly a třpytily a jestli by Lupin sténal jeho jméno při vyvrcholení.

Praštil pěstí do nočního stolku, jako by ho bolest mohla těch myšlenek zbavit. Frustrovaně zasténal. Bolelo to, ale zdaleka ne tolik, aby z hlavy vyhnal představu Lupinova nahého těla. Sakra, sakra, sakra. Přeskočilo mu snad? Jen proto, že s ním Lupin půl dne pracoval v jedné místnosti, ho snad nemusí mít rád, ne? Přetočil se na břicho a zaúpěl. Dlouho trvalo, než konečně usnul.

***

 

Ráno se rozhodl předstírat, že je všechno jako dřív. Nikdy Lupina nepolíbil, netoužil po něm a už vůbec na jeho doteky nereagoval. Ne, dnes bude vařit jako obvykle, odpoledne se Lupin na hodinku zastaví, aby mu pomohl, a pak – doufejme – zase vysmahne. Svou postel bude mít Severus jen pro sebe a duševní pohoda se vrátí sama. Že Lupinovi řekl, aby se v jeho domě už nikdy neopovážil ukázat, jaksi pozapomněl.

Že se něco děje na hlavní třídě zaslechl, když krájel zeleninu do polévky. Ozývaly se hlasité výkřiky a houkání sanitky. Severus čekal, že každou chvíli uslyší na kamenném dláždění rychlé klapání podkov a hrčení železem okovaných kol. Odložil nůž a vyšel ze sklepa do přízemí, aby zjistil, co se stalo. Touhle dobou to mohla být jedině nehoda v továrně. Nestalo by se to poprvé, práce s obrovskými, parou poháněnými stavy byla nebezpečná.

Severus chvilku čekal: klepy cestovaly rychleji než jakýkoliv kočár nebo automobil a zprávy se brzy dostanou až k němu. Pozoroval ženy, pobíhající kolem jako mravenci, kterým někdo strčil klacek do mraveniště. Asi se i podobně cítily – pokud stroj chytil manžela některé z nich, mohlo by to znamenat zkázu pro celou rodinu. Severus se cítil podivně odtržený od scény. Nebyl jedním z nich. Neměl o koho se bát, tak proč se vůbec zajímal? Mrzelo by ho, kdyby to byl zrovna Arthur, ale nebyl by to konec světa.

Už stál jednou nohou ve dveřích, když kolem prošla skupina žen a dětí, vracející se domů. Nevyptával se, ale poslouchal, o čem si povídají.

„…jediné štěstí, že starosta koupil tu…samitku,“ poznamenala paní Tonksová. „Díky ní nevykrvácel k smrti. Můj Ted říkal, že jaktěživ neviděl tolik krve.“

„Přežije to?“ zeptala se nejmladší dcera paní Patilové, zatímco si upravovala dlouhé černé vlasy. Uvázala si šátek. „Je to takový hodný pán.“

„Říkají, že má šanci. Pokud se jim podaří zašít ránu a zůstalo mu dost krve.“ Prošedivělá paní Longbottomová si urovnala svůj prapodivný starý klobouk, který jí ležel na hlavě jako chcíplý racek. „Ruka je samozřejmě pryč. Utržená od ramene.“

Severus se za nimi díval, jak odchází šedivou, špinavou ulicí. Pomalu přestával slyšet, o čem mluví, jarní vítr mu přinášel jen útržky slov.

„…hrůza… nikdy pracovat…“

„Co…potom…chudobince?“

„…bronchitidu. Byl unavený… přiskřípl… Lupin… nepřežije.“

„Počkat.“ Severus vyšel na ulici. „Počkejte! Kdo to byl?“ zavolal na vzdalující se ženy. Srdce jako by mu najednou zamrzlo.

Paní Tonksová se zastavila, otočila se a zakřičela na něj: „Remus Lupin! Toho chudáka chytil tkací stroj.“

Severus se pokusil nedat najevo emoce. Zjistil, že to jde překvapivě snadno, cítil se totiž úplně prázdný a paralyzovaný. Samozřejmě, že by měl zůstat v klidu. Lupin mu byl přece ukradený. „Je… přežije to?“ Jeho hlas mu zněl jako cizí, nejistý a vyděšený.

„Asi ano,“ přikývla paní Longbottomová. „Když se doktorům podaří amputace a zastaví krvácení. Museli ho z toho stroje odříznout. Byl po nemoci – moc unavený, neudržel pozornost. A tkalcovské stavy… však to znáte, pane Snape. Velké mašiny a pan Brumbál taky vždycky nehledí ne to, aby byly opravené.“

Severus mávl rukou, aby jim poděkoval, a vrátil se zpátky domů. Zavřel za sebou dveře. Opřel se o studenou zeď. Lupin byl zraněný, možná právě teď umíral… Bože, ne! To se nesmí stát! Pomalu se sesunul na podlahu, přemohl ho pocit ztráty, zoufalství a výčitky svědomí. Zůstal klečet. Oh Bože… kdyby Lupina nevyhnal, nikdy by se to nestalo. Schoval hlavu do dlaní. Chvilku s ním lomcoval vztek – nebránil se mu. Kéž by Lupina nenechal odejít…

***

 

Následující týden uběhl jako v mlze. Severus pracoval, udržoval se záměrně ve stavu vyčerpání, aby nedokázal na nic myslet. Nemohl vystát představy, které se mu samy objevovaly v hlavě: vymyšlené scény plné krve a bolestných výkřiků, Lupin na nemocniční posteli, nadosmrti mrzák. Neunesl by, kdyby Lupin zemřel a hlavně nedokázal potlačit výčitky, které ho pronásledovaly. Nikdy se nestaral, co se děje lidem kolem něj, ale teď musel přiznat, že mu na Lupinovi záleží. Jenže vina byla krutým pánem a Severus si v ní skoro liboval, až měl pocit, že Lupinovi končetinu osobně vyrval z těla. Že tím pravým důvodem k výčitkám svědomí bylo něco jiného jej ani nenapadlo.

Snažil se zapomenout, ale nemohl si pomoct – natahoval uši, aby uslyšel poslední zprávy, i když se za normálních okolností schovával v kuchyni kdykoliv to šlo. Lupinova nehoda byla středobodem většiny konverzací v bistru a tak se Severus dozvěděl, že Remus zdárně překonal první krizi a nejspíš přežije. Přišel o celou paži. Pokud se neobjeví infekce, rána by se měla dobře zhojit.

***

 

„Někdy tenhle týden ho pustí,“ hlásil Arthur panu Tonksovi nad pintou piva a talířem plným špenátu a slaniny. Utrhl si kus tmavého, čerstvě upečeného chleba a namazal si ho kouskem másla. „Už mu nic není, svým způsobem.“

„Snáší to špatně, co?“ zeptal se pan Tonks a přihnul si piva. „To je normální… moji chlapi byli po válce to samé. Spousta měla pocit, že tam tu ruku furt cítí… některým z toho přeskočilo, aspoň podle mě.“

Arthur pokrčil rameny. „Hlavně že to přežil. I když on říká, že by byl radši mrtvý. Lupin.“

„Možná by pomohlo, kdyby ten starý skrblík pustil chlup a zaplatil mu odškodné.“ Pan Tonks se zamračil. „Pan Brumbál na to nevypadá, ale je jak křemen. Však už se párkrát stalo, že ty jeho slavné mašiny někoho zmrzačily.“

„Brumbál je tvrdý člověk,“ souhlasil Arthur. „A Remus ty peníze potřebuje, nikdy nevydělal tolik jako my. Jinak by si nemusel pronajímat pokojík u paní Lestrangeové. Opravdu se o něho bojím.“ Zatvářil se soucitně. „Ani nemá rodinu, která by se o něho postarala.“ Arthur položil vidličku a odstrčil talíř. Zvedl oči. Severus postával kousek od jejich stolu, jako by vůbec neposlouchal, o čem si povídají. „Kdyby byl aspoň ženatý, ale…“

„Arthure, to tady nebudeme rozebírat,“ napomenul ho pan Tonks. „Ne v téhle… společnosti.“

„A co?“ odfrknul si Severus. „Že Lupin není ženatý, protože je buzerant? A vy si myslíte, že s tím hned poběžím na policii a udám ho?“ zasyčel rozzlobeně, ale tiše, aby je nikdo jiný neslyšel. Tohle přesně potřeboval, pohádat se, pustit ten vztek ven, na moment přehlušit nepříjemné pocity provinilosti a touhy.

„Chcete nám tvrdit, že byste se k tomu nesnížil?“ Pan Tonks přivřel oči. „Každý ví, že Lupina nesnášíte. Ale možná by mu nakonec bylo v kriminále líp než v chudobinci!“

„Počkej, Tede.“ Arthur ho poplácal po paži. „Severus takový není, já ho znám. Nikdy by takovou podlost neudělal.“ Zvedl hlavu a přes rty mu přelétl téměř neznatelný, vědoucí úsměv. „Mám pocit, že Severus s Remusem by si mohli rozumět víc, než si myslíme.“

„Nevím, o čem to meleš,“ odbyl ho Severus a naklonil se blíž k Tedu Tonksovi. „Ale rád bych vám připomněl, že tahle restaurace mi patří a neumím ani vyjádřit, jak jsem nadšený, že mě někdo uráží ve vlastním domě. Takže buď se okamžitě omluvíte, nebo táhněte k čertu!“ Severus se sebral a odešel, než řekne něco, čeho bude litovat. Jak se Tonks opovažoval naznačovat… pcha, přímo Severuse obvinit z něčeho takového? Jako by už tak neměl dost těžký život. Věčně muset skrývat své potřeby. To byla snad jediná věc, za kterou Lupin sám nemohl. Nebo mohl? Když nad tím Severus přemýšlel, Lupin se tomu neoddával zrovna proti své vůli. Severus byl tak bez sebe vzteky, že Tonksovo _Omlouvám se, pane Snape_ neslyšel a zmizel v kuchyni.

***

 

Následující dny Severus investoval poměrně dost času do pozorování ulice před domem. Ne že by se tam dělo něco zvlášť zajímavého, snad jen strom na rohu rozkvetl a jaro nabíralo na síle. Mezi domy poletovalo a štěbetalo několik ptáků, kteří vůbec netušili, že je za okny jídelny tiše pozoruje jistý zamračený muž. Severus nejdřív zkoušel lhát sám sobě, utíral prach na parapetech a umýval okna. Následujícího dne sundal záclony, vypral je a pověsil zpátky. Ujistil se, že v jídelně (mající mimochodem hezký výhled na ulici) nejsou žádné pavučiny, opravil veškerý rozklížený nábytek a dokonce roznášel jídlo, kdykoliv mohl odejít od sporáku.

Severus si svého okolí nikdy moc nevšímal. I teď ho vlastně zajímalo pouze jedno konkrétní místo. Nebyly to vysoké tovární komíny, dýmající nad jejich čtvrtí a nad řekou jako rozdrážděný drak. Ne, Severus se většinu času díval na domek paní Lestrangeové, přesněji řečeno na jedno okno ve druhém patře – to, ve kterém se rozsvítí slabé světýlko, až bude Remus zase doma.

Nakonec si to musel přiznat. Přál si vědět, jestli to Lupin zvládl, všimnout si, až ho pustí z nemocnice. Spálil dvě várky skopového, než to vzdal a prostě začal vysedávat u okna, kdykoliv měl chvilku času. Dny ubíhaly a jeho obavy rostly. Co když Lupin umírá? Co když nemůže chodit a bez pomoci se domů nedostane? Co když ho už nikdy neuvidí? Co když už nikdy neucítí Lupinovy měkké rty na svých, ani dotek jeho jazyka, ani to, jak se jeho boky tisknou k Severusovým?

Odpověď přišla jednou v pondělí, tedy právě, když měl volno, a jelikož neměl nic jiného na práci, přitáhl si židli k oknu a obsesivně hlídal ulici. Kromě toho se také pokoušel číst Escoffierův _Le Guide Culinaire_ a přemítal, zda by mu jako dezert po večeři více vyhovovala _pêche Melba_ nebo crêpes  _Suzette_. Cítil se jako naprostý idiot. Escoffierovy nápady, jak organizovat a zjednodušit menu, ho ale nakonec přece jen dokázaly na chvilku rozptýlit. Když znovu zvedl oči od knížky, zjistil, že venku se začíná stmívat a že někdo sedí před domkem Lestrangeových. Nebylo přesně poznat, o koho se jedná, ale srdce se mu stejně rozbušilo. Lupin se vrátil? 

Severus odložil těžkou kuchařku na zem. Jestli je Lupin doma, proč sedí venku? Rozhodl se hodit na sebe svetr a zjistit to. Aspoň má konečně příležitost Lupina pokárat za neopatrnost a vyčíst mu, že všechny vyděsil. Ne, že by se o něj Severus bál, samozřejmě. Ale Arthur měl strach a ostatní Weasleyovi také. V chodbě si přetáhl přes hlavu černý vlněný svetr, protože večery byly ještě chladné.

Vyšel ven, u Lestrangeova domku byl coby dup. Na kamenném zápraží skutečně seděl Lupin a vypadal jako socha zoufalství, únavy a osamělosti. Měl u sebe starý, otlučený kufr a papírovou krabici, převázanou kusem špagátu. Odrbaný kabát, volně přehozený přes ramena, na jedné straně vypadal podezřele prázdný.

Když na Severuse pohlédl, jeho oči postrádaly jakýkoliv výraz. „Bavíš se?“ zašeptal otupělým hlasem. „Omlouvám se, že na tebe mluvím, ale stojíš mi v posteli.“

„V… posteli?“ Severus nečekal, že by se Lupin tak změnil. Z vyčerpání vypadal celý šedý, i jeho hlas byl unavený a pohyby pomalé a odměřené. „Přišel jsem se podívat, jak se cítíš. Je ti zle? Neměl bys být radši doma?“ Provinilost, která Severuse pronásledovala na každém kroku, se zase vrátila. „Pomůžu ti.“ To byla nabídka, kterou ani on sám nečekal.

„Ne.“ Lupinův hlas konečně dostal trochu barvy. „Prosím, Severusi. Jdi pryč. Nemůžeš mi pomoct. Nechci to.“ Lupin odvrátil hlavu, jako by se nemohl ani pořádně hýbat.

„Lupine, sakra práce!“ Severus začínal být rozzlobený. O co mu zase jde? Jasně, přišel o ruku, ale zranění hlavy snad neutrpěl, ne? Přistoupil o krok blíž a klekl si k muži, schoulenému na schodech.

„Prosím, Severusi. Běž pryč.“

Lupin se na něj ani nepodíval. Něco bylo mimořádně, kolosálně špatně a Severus se nehodlal s odmítnutím smířit. „Nikam nejdu, dokud mi neřekneš, co to provádíš za pitomosti. I kdybych tě měl do postele osobně odnést, zalezeš a budeš odpočívat. Vypadáš příšerně.“

„Diplomat jako vždy. Běž domů, Severusi. Buď rád, že máš kam jít.“

„To mám.“ Severus najednou pojal podezření. „Já domov mám, zatímco ty…“ řekl pomalu a přivřel oči. „Co se stalo? Chceš říct, že tě Lestrangeovi vyhodili na ulici?“

Lupin si těžce povzdechl. „Museli. Taky nemají žádné peníze. Potřebovali nového podnájemníka.“ Nemotorně si přitáhl kabát blíž k tělu. „Nemám na nájem, Severusi. Jsem bez peněz a… Brumbál mě už v továrně nechce vidět.“

„A proto stojím v tvojí posteli? Rozhodl ses spát na ulici? Víš jistě, že ti ten stav nepřiskřípl i hlavu? Možná ti vytekla půlka mozku a nikdo si toho nevšiml.“ Severus věděl, jak se Lupin cítí – bezmocný, bez rodiny, nemá kam jít. Až na to, že měl kam jít: měl přátele. Proč nejde k nim a nepožádá je o pomoc? Black i Potter byli pracháči. Navíc mohli klidně přesvědčit Brumbála, aby vzal Lupina zpátky. Přesto Severus chápal, proč to nejde. Lupin bral jako věc cti, že se nemusí spoléhat na bohaté přátele; že je možná chudý, ale stojí na vlastních nohách. Hrdost – tomu Severus rozuměl náramně dobře. Taky nikdy nestál o charitu.  

„Děkuji za soucit a slova útěchy, Severusi, ale to není to, co právě teď potřebuju.“ Lupin se rozklepal, asi se do něj dala zima. „Potřebuju být o samotě.“

„Soucit, to určitě. Vsadím se, že kolem tebe všichni chodili po špičkách, ale tomu je konec. Vstávej, osle. Musíš do postele a nebudu o tom diskutovat. Pojď!“ Severus bez dalších průtahů popadl kufr, o který se Lupin opíral, a s ním zvedl i krabici převázanou provázkem. Udělal první krok ke svému domu. „Jdeš, nebo čekáš, že se pro tebe vrátím a přenesu tě přes práh jako nějakou nevěstu?“

Lupin vypadal jako uzlíček neštěstí. „Nevím, jestli dokážu vstát.“ Chvilku se odmlčel a pak dodal: „Proč to děláš, Severusi? Nemáš mě rád.“

Severus ho ignoroval. Ano, neměl Lupina rád, ale nepříjemný, dříve neznámý pocit viny se mu zamlouval ještě míň. Navíc to, že Lupina neměl bůhvíjak rád, neznamenalo, že by po něm netoužil. Bylo to zvláštní, chtít někoho, kdo mu ani nebyl sympatický. Severus se otočil, s krabicí pod levou paží a kufrem v pravé ruce. „Takže růžovolící nevěsta. Zůstaň sedět, Lupine.“

Severus postavil krabici i kufr do chodby a rozsvítil plynovou lampu. Nechal dveře otevřené a nazlátlé světlo vlídně ozářilo čtverec chodníku před domem. Noční vzduch byl studeně svěží, jako by jarní vítr odehnal těžký kouř. Na obloze dokonce poblikávalo několik hvězd. Vrátil se zpátky na ulici. Chvíli v měsíčním světle pozoroval Lupina, sedícího na chodníku, ztraceného a opuštěného. Severus měl zase pocit, jako by se život na chvilku zastavil, jako by se nadechoval a vyčkával, kterým směrem ho osud otočí. Ještě byl čas – litovat, rozmyslet se, neudělat to. Severus vypustil z plic dech, který dlouho zadržoval, a čekal, až kousky té zvláštní skládanky zapadnou na své místo a jeho neočekávaná šance na budoucnost se zformuje.

Znovu přešel přes neosvětlenou ulici. Díval se na člověka, kterým roky opovrhoval, a najednou téměř celoživotní pohrdání soupeřilo s něčím novým, podivným a – upřímně – velmi nevítaným. Severus si poprvé musel chtě nechtě uvědomit, že po Lupinovi netouží jen fyzicky, že mu záleží na jeho osudu, na tom, jak se cítí, jaká má přání. Poprvé, aspoň co si Severus pamatoval, jeho vlastní potřeby a ambice bledly v porovnání s někým, kdo byl pro něj důležitější než on sám.

Napřáhl ruku. „Půjdeme,“ řekl tiše. „Prosím, Remusi?“

Lupin zvedl hlavu. V unavených očích se mu zaleskla troška zlata a života. „Nebudu… nechci se ti vnucovat, Severusi. Nestojím o soucit.“

Severus se skoro neslyšně uchechtl. „Cože? Já ani nevím, co to slovo znamená. Zaručuju ti, že ať se ode mě dočkáš čehokoliv, soucit to rozhodně nebude!“

To Lupina povzbudilo, dokonce se objevil náznak toho zářivého úsměvu, který Severusovi věnoval, než se tenkrát políbili. „Teď ti nemůžu nic platit. Nevím, kdy zase budu mít peníze. Kdo by dal práci někomu jako jsem já?“

„Já vím. Můžeš mi všechno zaplatit, až seženeš nějaké místo.“ Severus ho odmítal urazit tím, že by mu nabízel cokoliv zdarma. Lupin by nejspíš v panice utekl a blábolil při tom něco o charitě a hrdosti. „Půjdeme,“ zopakoval Severus. „Nemůžeš tady vysedávat donekonečna. Dneska bude studená noc a kromě toho, ten hnusný krysařík paní Lestrangeové se určitě chystá pomočit tě místo lampy. Rovnou ti říkám, že pochcaného od psa tě domů nepustím!“

„Proč si mě chceš vzít k sobě?“ Lupin se ptal smrtelně vážně, ale úsměv potlačit nedokázal. „Už nejsem ani celý člověk, jak vidíš.“

„Zato otravný jsi minimálně za dva,“ neodpustil si Severus. „Takže, pane Lupine? Nehodlám tady stát do rána a čekat, až se rozmyslíte, jestli chcete strávit noc radši v posteli s šálkem čaje a koláčky nebo spát na tomto pohodlném chodníku a čekat, kdy vás někdo vezme za límec a odtáhne na policii.“

„Dostal bych k těm koláčkům i máslo a jahodový džem?“ Lupin se usmíval tak, že mu byly vidět všechny zuby a Severusovi se málem podlomila kolena. Jen kývnul. „V tom případě to zvážím,“ řekl Lupin. Zaváhal. Pak se jeho tenké, studené prsty sevřely kolem Severusovy teplé dlaně. „Promyslel sis to dobře?“ zeptal se. „Jestli si vzpomínám, už jsi se mnou do smrti nechtěl mluvit.“

Svět udělal přemet a oklepal se jako mokrý pes – každý chlup se otřásl a zase zapadl na své místo. Severus cítil v kostech, že tohle je správné. Ne, nebude to snadné ani pro jednoho z nich. Spousta věcí ještě nebyla vyřčená, vyřešená. Ale den, kdy se vyjasní úplně všechno, možná přijde brzy. Severus se rozhodl vsadit něco, co ještě nikdy nedal do hry: své srdce.

„Máš výbornou paměť. A už bylo dost řečí, Lupine.“ Severus ho objal jednou rukou kolem pasu a pomohl mu vstát. „Konec protestů. Jdeme domů.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro ty, kdo nejsou kuchařští fanatici jako Severus: Auguste Escoffier byl francouzský šéfkuchař, restauratér a gurmán, který položil základy tradiční francouzské kuchyně založené na chutnosti a snadné přípravě. Jeho známými recepty jsou crêpes Suzette nebo pêche Melba. Mezi kuchaři je nazýván roi des cuisiniers et cuisinier des rois (král šéfkuchařů a šéfkuchař králů). ;) 
> 
> Crêpes Suzette jsou flambované palačinky přelité pomerančovým karamelem. 
> 
> Pêche Melba je pohár s vanilkovou zmrzlinou prokládanou pošírovanými broskvemi a přelitý malinovou omáčkou. Mňam mňam... :D


	6. Black

„Řekl jsem, že nechci slyšet žádné protesty! Jestli si nelehneš dobrovolně, přinutím tě.“

„Severus, prosím.“

„Ne, Remusi. Sotva se držíš na nohách, tak zalez do postele a já přinesu čaj a něco k jídlu.“

Remus odvrátil oči, jako by se styděl za své změněné tělo, což Severuse z nějakého důvodu silně otrávilo. Remus se neměl za co stydět.

„Tak aspoň počkej vedle, dokážu se svléknout bez pomoci.“

„To bys musel nejdřív přestat viset na té komodě, ne?“ Severus zvedl obočí a založil si ruce na prsou. Jestli hodlá být Remus tvrdohlavý, fajn. Klidně si počká, až změní názor.

Remusovi v očích poprvé probleskl plamínek vzteku. „Je tak těžké pochopit, že nechci, aby někdo viděl… moje…“ Remus se konečně pustil komody, ale zakymácel se, jako by měl omdlít. „Zvládnu to sám. Prosím?“

„No jistě, to vidím.“ Severus potřásl hlavou. Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli má Remusovi pomoct nebo ho prostě nechat spadnout. Musí se naučit, že jemu je úplně jedno, jestli přišel o ruku – nijak ho to neodradilo. Může se vztekat, brečet, litovat – zpátky mu nenaroste. A Severusova touha po něm s počtem končetin nijak nesouvisela. Přitahoval ho Lupinův úsměv, jak se mu vždycky rozzářily oči, jeho inteligence. Nemluvě o tom, že když se snažil, uměl být docela okouzlující. Fakt, že stačilo na Remuse pomyslet, aby se mu zrychlil tep, bylo taky nutné vzít v úvahu. Nějaké jizvy byly naprosto podružné. Nepodstatné.

Severus přistoupil blíž. „Zrovna jsem přemýšlel, jestli tě mám nechat spadnout a ještě víc si ublížit, nebo prostě ignorovat tvoji umíněnost a uložit tě jako děcko.“ Nabídl mu ruku, jeho pohled změkl. „Tvoje jizvy mi nevadí… nechápeš to?“

Remus mu věnoval nucený úsměv. „Myslím, že ne, nechápu. Vždyť se nemůžeme vystát.“ Vypadal zmatený, jako by se ten polibek mezi nimi nikdy nestal. Možná si myslel, že Severuse motivuje něco jiného než čity – jako by byl nějaký zatracený samaritán. „Nevzdáš to, dokud to nevzdám já, co?“

„Naopak, jestli chceš spát na podlaze, posluž si. Pořád lepší, než na chodníku, předpokládám.“ Severus pokrčil rameny, jako by mu bylo Remusovo rozhodnutí ukradené.

„Asi jo,“ souhlasil Remus. „Ale když jsem dostal šanci zabrat ti zase postel, nejspíš bych ji měl chytit za pačesy, než ti dojde trpělivost a vykopneš mě zpátky na ulici.“ Tvářil se poraženě. Udělal nějaký pohyb, naznačující, že se hodlá pustit nábytku, po kterém se momentálně plazil, a skutečně se odebrat k posteli.

„Když budeš otravný, proč ne.“ Severus ho znovu vzal kolem pasu a opatrně ho vedl směrem k nočnímu stolku. „Nenabízím ti žádnou dobročinnost, ale byl bych rád, kdyby ti konečně došlo, že některé věci teď bez pomoci nezvládneš. Později se dočkáš. Teď musíš jíst a odpočívat. Hlava a druhá ruka ti snad zůstaly, nebo ne?“ Severus si klekl, aby mu rozvázal boty.

Remus se hořce zasmál. „Všichni byli tak… ohleduplní, představ si. Ani se nedokázali podívat na… na můj prázdný rukáv, když přišli do nemocnice. Ale ty jsi jako buldok, kašleš na to, prostě…“ Remus zvedl ruku, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout, ale pak ji položil do klína. „Někdy je jednodušší věci přijmout, když se nazývají pravými jmény.“

„Jednodušší, ale ne snadné. Přijmout, že potřebuješ…“

Když Severus zvedl oči, jeho vlastní zranění v nich bylo jasně čitelné. Možná, že Remus přišel o ruku, ale i on sám byl svým způsobem zmrzačený; ne fyzicky, ale v tom, jak si odmítal pustit kohokoliv k tělu – to také člověka v životě brzdilo.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Remus. „Je to těžké. Ale když to nezkusíš…“ Tentokrát nezaváhal. Položil dlaň na Severusovu tvář, palcem pomalu pohladil lícní kost. „Myslí, že to musíme aspoň zkusit, Severusi.“

Severus se díval do jeho očí, na vyzáblou tvář muže, po kterém toužil. Už se smířil s tím, že Remuse chce, ale to zdaleka neznamenalo přiznat to otevřeně. Zkusit navázat na ten jediný polibek… nebyl si jistý, že by to zvládl. Ale měl na výběr: buď Remuse odstrčit a už nikdy nezjistit, co se mohlo stát, nebo riskovat své srdce a štěstí. A vzhledem k tomu, že by nesnesl denně Remuse potkávat a přemýšlet o tom, co mohl mít a nevzal si to… Odhodlaně kývnul. „Aspoň zkusit… ano, to bych rád.“  

Remus se najednou tvářil skoro něžně. Dál hladil Severuse po tváři. „Dokonce… i když jsem… teď takový? Něco mi chybí, Severusi. Nevím, jestli se zas někdy budu cítit celý.“

Na Severusových rtech se objevil jeden ze vzácných úsměvů. „Mně stačíš. To ostatní… počkám. Máme čas.“

Remus se naklonil blíž, ale zaváhal. Nakonec to byl Severus, kdo spojil jejich rty. Objal Remuse kolem pasu, jako by si ho chtěl přidržet. Oba si povzdechli, téměř šťastně, a Severus se proti jeho rtům usmál. „Smím tě teď konečně uložit? Mimochodem, jsi ten nejotravnější člověk co znám.“ Nepustil ho a nepřerušil polibek, ale přitom mu pomaličku rozepínal košili. Když se od sebe odtrhli, Remus měl ve tváři ruměnec a Severus byl lehce zadýchaný.

„Nemůžu. Ještě ne.“ Remus se snažil přidržovat si košili. Styděl se. „Musíš počkat.“

„Neměl jsem v plánu nic víc než pusu na dobrou noc a uložit tě do postele – nebudu zneužívat někoho, kdo padá vyčerpáním,“ ujistil ho Severus chraplavým hlasem. „Ale dřív nebo později tvé rameno uvidím a jestli se chystáš na podobné obstrukce pokaždé, když ti budu s něčím pomáhat, radši bych ho viděl co nejdřív. Jestli čekáš, že ti ruka nějakým zázrakem doroste, čekáš marně.“ Severus se pousmál nad jeho zděšeným výrazem. “Až se ti udělá líp, uvidím tě úplně nahého… aspoň doufám. Zvyknu si a ty si zvykneš taky.“

„Radši bych to udělal sám.“ Lupin zněl trochu rozzlobeně. „Nechci, abys mě viděl.“

„Jak je libo. Když si myslíš, že ti naroste nová, než…“ _Než s tebou budu spát_ chtěl Severus dodat, ale nedodal. Zvedl se na kolenou a znovu Remuse políbil. „Chci, abys byl zdravý a spokojený, ale musíš se smířit s tím, co se stalo. Včetně jizev a prázdného rukávu.“ Přejel dlaní po zraněném rameni. „Chci tě, Remusi. Všechno, co k tobě patří.“

„Všechno, co ze mě zbylo, jsi chtěl říct, ne?“ Remus si povzdechl. „Dobře. Tak mi pomoz, jestli musíš.“ Najednou vypadal zničený, jako by mu vzali i poslední naději.

„Všechno, co zbylo, přesně tak.“ Severus vstal. „Máš pyžamo?“ Remus kývl směrem ke starému hnědému kufru. Severus se chvilku přehraboval v pečlivě sbalených věcech, než našel pyžamo s modrými proužky, které přinesl k posteli. „Vydržíš stát, než ti převleču kalhoty?“

„Er- ano.“ Remus zrudl.

„Nemáš tam nic, co bych ještě neviděl. Kdo myslíš, že tě umýval, když jsi měl horečku?“ Severus mu pomalu pomohl vstát a na chvilku ho k sobě přitiskl. „Nemáš se za co stydět,“ řekl tiše. „Vůbec ne.“ Rychle a bez zbytečných ceremonií mu pomohl z šedivých vlněných kalhot a natáhl mu spodní díl pyžama, zatímco Remus se ho přidržoval za rameno. „No, byla to taková hrůza?“ položil řečnickou otázku. Vstal a pomohl mu zase se posadit. Sedl si vedle něj, na té straně, kde mu ruka zůstala. Nechtěl ho zbytečně trápit. Chápal, jak se musí cítit, ale schovávat se není řešení. „Pojď sem,“ přitáhl si ho blíž. „Možná troška rozptýlení…“

Remus si tiše, bezmocně povzdechl. Severus ho prostě musel obejmout a políbit. Jednou rukou bloudil po jeho těle a druhou mu shrnoval košili z ramenou. Remus ztuhl, když mu látka sjížděla po paži. „Ššš,“ uklidňoval ho Severus, jako by jednal s vystrašeným zvířetem, a znovu ho se mu přitiskl na rty. Tentokrát se dočkal nadšené reakce. Musel polibek přerušit, aby mu přetáhl nátělník přes hlavu, ale podruhé už Remus nepotřeboval žádné postrkování a sám navázal, kde přestali. Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli se snaží odlákat jeho pozornost od svého těla, ale pokud ano, měl smůlu - nefungovalo to. Naopak, Severuse jeho pevný hrudník, ostré boky a hubené břicho zajímalo čím dál víc a víc.

Zhluboka se nadechl – Remus byl cítit jarem, trochu nemocnicí a čerstvým potem. Když poslepu nahmatal vršek od pyžama, na okamžik se přestali líbat, aby Remus mohl prostrčit ruku rukávem. Severus mu přehodil košili přes druhé rameno a rychle zase našel jeho rty. Prsty lehce přejel po jizvách, po prázdném důlku v místě, kde býval ramenní kloub, a Remus sebou jen trochu škubl. Vzápětí se rozhodl Severuse obejmout kolem krku a prohloubit polibek, takže Severus měl najednou potíže zapnout knoflíky – mnohem radši by hladil jeho teplou pokožku. Remusův jazyk klouzal po jeho rtech a dobýval se dovnitř. Když Severus pootevřel ústa, bylo to tak příjemné, že zasténal. Co začalo jako porozumění a vzájemná přitažlivost, přerůstalo do hladu po rozkoši. Severus se neochotně odtáhl, přičemž tiskl na Remusova ústa jeden lehký polibek za druhým.

„Asi bychom-“

„Ano.“ I Remus těžce oddechoval.

„Přinesu ten čaj.“

„Dobře.“

„Musíš odpočívat.“

„Já vím, ale radši bych…“

„Já vím.“ Severus se usmál. Nijak široce, ale zato od srdce. „Já taky.“ Pohladil Remuse po tváři. „Zalez pod peřinu.“ Natřepal polštáře a porovnal je, aby se Remusovi dobře sedělo. „Neboj, přinesu i koláčky,“ řekl, zatímco se díval, jak se Remus přikrývá. „A jahodový džem.“

***

 

Následujícího dne se Severus plně věnoval vaření a v bistru vše běželo jako na drátkách. Přemluvil Remuse, aby zůstal odpočívat v posteli, což potřeboval jako sůl. Sám spal v jiné místnosti – nechtěl, aby se věci vymkly kontrole příliš brzo. Remus nebyl v takové kondici, aby mu tenhle druh cvičení prospěl, i když se tvářil, že by rád zašel co nejdál. Severus jeho názor sdílel, ale nechtěl, aby měl Remus pocit, že svým tělem splácí nějaký dluh. Jeho domov bude Remusovým domovem tak dlouho, jak si bude přát a bez jakýchkoliv podmínek. S tím zbytkem – touhou, chtíčem a možná i nějakými těmi city – se poperou později.

Pro tuto chvíli Severus dokázal na Remuse, líbání a všechno ostatní, co se netýkalo vaření večeře, zapomenout.

Pak přišel večer, dělníci se vraceli z továren a Severus si vyslechl Arthurovy obavy o Lupina: taková hrůza, Lestrangeovi ho vyhnali a nikdo neví, kam se poděl.

Severus jen vztekle odfrkl, že netuší, kde se Lupin fláká, a hodil talíř před Arthura takovým způsobem, že omáčka vystříkla přes okraj. Arthurovi nebylo nic do toho, že Remus právě sedí v Severusově posteli a cpe se velmi povedenými _Tournedos Rachel_ s omáčkou _Bordelaise_ , artyčoky a _Pommes Duchesse_ , následovanými soufflé se sýrem gruyére a makarony, vše podávané se sklenicí velmi dobrého klaretu.

Arthur zíral. „Nemyslel jsem to zle,“ řekl udiveně. „Akorát…“ Oči se mu rozšířily, jako by přes Severusovo rameno uviděl důvod k ještě většímu šoku.

Severus se pomalu otočil. Tak, a dnešní den je dokonalý. Severus se ještě před vteřinou domníval, že je poměrně rozzlobený, ale mýlil se. Nebylo to nic ve srovnání se vztekem, který se ho zmocnil při pohledu do tváře jeho úhlavního nepřítele. Sirius Black. „Jak příjemné překvapení,“ zasyčel. „A bude ještě příjemnější, až tě vyvleču za límec na ulici a postarám se, aby jediný způsob, jak se sem budeš moct vrátit, byl na vozíku. Domluvil sis v příštích pěti minutách návštěvu u doktora, že?“ Zíral na Blackův arogantní, dokonalý, překrásný obličej, jako by byl plísní na drahém kusu svíčkové. „Vypadneš dobrovolně, nebo ti mám pomoct? S radostí tě vyprovodím sekáčkem na maso.“

Sirius se na něj díval s největším opovržení. „Kdybychom mohli na okamžik přestat řešit sekáčky na maso… Bohužel jsem přišel, abych tě požádal o…“ Black vypadal, že se mu to slovo zaseklo v krku a zadusí se jím, „…spolupráci.“

„Praštil ses do hlavy? Odpal, Blacku, a nikdy se nevracej. Než ti dám pěstí.“ Tenhle člověk mu chtěl zničit dobré jméno a léta budovanou reputaci a málem se mu to i povedlo. Severus zuřil. „Táhni z mé restaurace, hned!“

„Mohl bys,“ Sirius zvedl smířlivě ruku, „asi tak na vteřinu poslouchat? Nehodlám se ti omlouvat za to, co se stalo. Nemám tě rád, Snape. Ale můj přítel má potíže a možná se ti bude líbit, co teď navrhnu. Má to co do činění s tím účetním incidentem v Chez ‘O. Mimochodem, já jsem nic nezfalšoval, i když jsem pak na tebe ukázal prstem.“ Sirius šeptal, aby to nikdo jiný neslyšel.

„To víš, že ne. Ten zakrslík Pettigrew v tom jede taky. Tvůj nový objev?“ Severusův obličej se zkroutil vztekem, nemohl ani mluvit, jen výhružně vrčel. Udělal krok vpřed, jako by chtěl do Blacka strčit.

„Asi těžko. Je to krysa. Že ty papíry nejsou pravé jsem se dozvěděl až pozdě a… Ne, kecám, dělal jsem to schválně. Nesnáším tě.“ Vypadal ještě samolibější a nesnesitelnější než obvykle. „Pettigrew to dostal úkolem – od majitele Chez ‘O, Snape. On zfalšoval účty, ale na Brumbálův příkaz. Chtěl se tě v tichosti zbavit a já souhlasil, protože už jsem tě taky měl plné zuby. Je to s tebou náročné.“

Severus ustoupil o krok dozadu. „Brumbál je majitel Chez ‘O?“ Podezíravě si Blacka změřil. „A vyprávíš mi to proč? Je ti jedno, co se mnou je, nebo to aspoň hodně přesvědčivě hraješ. Byl bys nadšený, kdybych skončil na ulici nebo v chudobinci.“

„To je fakt. Ovšem na Remusovi mi záleží a slyšel jsem, že sis ho vzal k sobě, když byl nemocný, těsně před tou nehodou.“ Black se zlomyslně usmál. „Taky jsem netušil, že Brumbál má co do činění s Chez O‘, dokud mi to Pettigrew nepráskl po tom maléru s účty. Je jen tichý společník, Pettigrew restauraci řídí a o všechno se stará. Každopádně, Brumbál teď odmítá Remuse odškodnit, zaplatí jen, když se Remus bude soudit. A jak všichni víme, na to nemá peníze. Strýček Albus prostě tentokrát zašel moc daleko.“ Black na okamžik vypadal utrápeně, obvyklá arogance se nějak vytratila. „Remus si nikdy nenechá pomoct. Ale já se postarám, aby dostal, co mu patří a je mi jedno, jakým způsobem. Nevím proč, ale mám pocit, že jsi člověk, který si taky nenechá nic líbit. V podstatě se snažím navrhnout příměří na dobu, než si vyřídíme tu záležitost s panem Brumbálem.“

„Pomsta? A ty jsi součást balení?“ Severusův úsměv byl přesně stejně zlomyslný. „Pamatuj si, že tě nebudu šetřit. Budeš litovat toho, cos mi provedl. Sám se mi tady servíruješ.“ Severus potřásl hlavou. Bože, Blacka nenáviděl až za hrob, ale jestli je pravda, že v tom měl prsty Brumbál, může se pomstít za sebe i za Remuse jednou ranou. Chtěl Remuse zdravého a spokojeného a odškodněného za ztrátu a bolest, kterou utrpěl. Přál si to dokonce víc než rozmáznout Blacka jako švába. „Dobře,“ řekl prostě, ne zcela spokojený s vývojem situace. „Je mi z tebe na zvracení, ale vyhlašuju příměří. Sedni si, ať to můžeme naplánovat.“

Sirius kývnul a následoval Snapa ke stolku, stojícímu trochu stranou od ostatních. „Můžu dostat trochu té tvé šlichty? Mám hlad, že bych překusoval hřebíky.“ Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako by se ocitl v prasečím chlívku. Poklepal prstem na stůl. „Aspoň že máš čisté ubrusy.“

„S potěšením ti nabídnu trochu té šlichty,“ zavrčel Severus kysele. „Dáš si k tomu arzén nebo radši strychnin?“

„Možná kyselinu sírovou,“ odsekl Sirius. „Rád bych zapadl do klubu.“

„Nebuď vtipný, Blacku. Za večeři zaplatíš jako každý a sem nikdy nezapadneš.“

Black frustrovaně zatřepal rukama ve vzduchu. „Mír, Snape… prosím. Můžeme se parádně pohádat hned jak vyřešíme Remusův problém.“

„To je… přijatelné.“ Kývl. Blackovi se pomstí v pravý čas. Zašel pro misku a z obřího hrnce, stojícího na kamnech, nabral polévku. Zákazníci se obvykle obsluhovali sami, zatímco on dole ve sklepě vařil. Dnešní polévka byla pórková s bramborem a tymiánem a voněla nádherně. Postavil misku před Siriuse a přitáhl si židli.

„Pro začátek, netušíš, kde Remus může být?“ Sirius opatrně foukal horkou polévku. „Nečekám, že se ti svěřuje, ale jen jestli jsi něco nezaslechl? Mám strach, z nemocnice ho pustili už včera a nikdo o něm neslyšel, kromě Lestrangeových. Vystěhovali ho, protože nemá na nájem a oni potřebují peníze.“

„Momentálně leží v mojí posteli.“ Severus se spokojeně zaklonil na židli, už zapomněl, že o vypuštění téhle informace do světa by měl rozhodovat Remus. „Zdržel se přes noc.“

Polévka se rozprskla po celém stole. „Co že udělal?“

„Spal u mě.“ Severus se na něj podíval svrchu. „Předpokládám, že ty jsi mu nocleh nenabídl?“

Sirius se mezitím trochu sebral. „V mojí posteli myslíš?“ Zatvářil se vážně a ztišil hlas. „My dva už nejsme… milenci.“ Vzal ubrousek, ležící vedle talíře, a rozložil ho. Tvářil se rozzlobeně. „Ale Snape… Remus… u tebe v posteli? Kecáš, že jo? Remus by se tě nedotkl ani klackem. A to si piš, že jsem mu nabídl nocleh, je můj přítel a milu- záleží mi na něm.“ Snažil se vysušit mokré fleky ubrouskem. „Jak jsi ho přesvědčil, aby zůstal? Ode mne si nikdy nic nevezme.“

Severus se spokojeně ušklíbl. Dusit Blacka bylo tak příjemné. „Nejednám s ním jako s žebrákem. Prosté, že? Kdybyste se ty a ten namyšlený dement Potter přestali pořád chovat jako že mu prokazujete ohromnou laskavost, byl by teď ve tvé posteli a ne v mojí.“

„Stejně ti nevěřím. Vymýšlíš si to, abys mě nasral, Snape, stoprocentně.“ Sirius ho propaloval žárlivým pohledem. „Přišel jsem tě požádat o pomoc a ty mě urážíš. Remuse taky.“

„Jestli tu pomoc opravdu potřebuješ, vysyp o co jde, jinak se ztrať. Nemám čas poslouchat tvoje žvásty.“ Posunul se na židli, jako by se chystal vstát. „Mám tady restauraci a pacienta, o kterého se musím postarat, ať tomu věříš nebo ne.“

„Snape, co blbneš… věřím ti. Oba se potřebujeme pomstít mému milému strýci. Nafackovat si můžeme potom. V Remusově zájmu…“ Udělal psí oči. „Nespal u tebe – nebo jo?“

„Ale spal.“ Severus se odmlčel a přemýšlel o Siriusově návrhu. Pokud by se jim podařilo dotlačit Brumbála k tomu, aby Remusovi zaplatil co mu patří, námaha za to stojí. Nejspíš by mu to pomohlo i uzdravit se, tedy ze šrámů na duši. Pomsta Blackovi… no dobře, může počkat. Severus byl připravený odložit ji klidně i o deset let. Bude sladká za tepla i za studena, o tom nepochyboval. Sirius by na to neměl zapomínat.

„Vážně leží u tebe v posteli? Jako osobně?“ Sirius nejspíš pořád doufal, že lže.

„Ono je ti vlastně po tom houby, že.“ Severus se povýšeně usmál, s arogancí sobě vlastní. Miloval udržovat Blacka v nejistotě, pohrávat si s ním a ještě se nechat prosit o pomoc. „Remus se ti svěří, až bude mít pocit, že to potřebuješ vědět, nemyslíš?“

„Myslím, že se ohromně bavíš.“ Sirius se opřel a založil si ruce. „Pomůžeš mi nebo ne?“

„Pomůžu. Co navrhuješ?“

Teď se mohl samolibě ušklíbnout pro změnu Sirius. „V Manchesteru je víc než sto textilek. Téměř dva tisíce skladů. To znamená kolik dělníků?“

„Netuším. Kam tím míříš, Blacku?“

Sirius si nabral plnou lžíci polévky. „Víš, že není špatná?“ ukázal na misku. „Byla chyba tě vyrazit, ten nový ti nesahá ani po kotníky. Házíš tady perly sviním, Snape.“

„A tobě je do toho konkrétně co? Tohle je moje restaurace a vařím si pro koho chci. Pro lidi, kteří si to zaslouží, místo rozmazlených zbohatlíků.“ Zvedl obočí. „Až skončíš s podlézáním, dostaneme se k tvému plánu?“

„Přirozeně. Pokud se vrátím ke své rétorické – pokud víš, co to znamená – otázce, v Manchesterském bavlnářském průmyslu dře asi 100 000 osob, započítáme-li i skladníky a dopravce. A my je přesvědčíme, aby všichni stávkovali!“

„Co? Zbláznil ses? To je zhola nemožné, Blacku!“ Severus byl v šoku.

„Aha. A proč si to myslíš?“ Sirius naklonil hlavu, evidentně naprosto přesvědčený o své genialitě. „Už se to párkrát podařilo. A tohle není poprvé, co někdo přišel o ruku nebo nohu, o práci a o všechno, k čemu potřebuješ pravidelný příjem, jen kvůli špatným strojům. Věř mi, Severusi, zabere to. Jediný den… Brumbálovi to zkazí dobrou pověst a tou on je přímo posedlý. Když dáme lidi dohromady na jeden, možná dva dny, bude litovat.“

„Ty ke všemu potřebuješ publikum, co?“ Severus se na něj zamračil. Black a jeho parta – samá velká gesta a plánování žádné. Zákeřný způsob, kterým ho vystrnadili z Chez ‘O, vážně nebyl Blackův styl. Severus věřil, že šlo o Brumbálovu práci: Black by to provedl daleko okázaleji. Říkalo se, že Brumbál zdaleka není tím pohádkovým dědečkem, na kterého si rád hrál. „Jestli to pomůže, aby Remus dostal, co mu patří…“

Black vstal. „Věděl jsem, že je na tebe spoleh… Nikdy si nenecháš ujít příležitost píchnout do vosího hnízda, co? Promluv s lidmi, co sem chodívají a nezapomeň na Weasleyovy. Já znám chlápka, který dělá pro odbory; zkusím ho přesvědčit, aby vytiskli letáky. Ty se postarej o to, aby každý, kdo půjde kolem, věděl, co Brumbál provedl.“ Poplácal Severuse po rameni, čímž si vysloužil jeden prvotřídní vražedný pohled. „Uvidíme se,“ zakřenil se. „A Remusovi ani muk, nutil by nás hrát poctivě a to nepřipadá v úvahu.“

Na půl cestě ke dveřím se Sirius otočil a z jeho gestikulace a kroucení pusou Severus odečetl: „Ve tvojí posteli? Vážně?“ Pak zmizel.

Severus jen vrtěl hlavou. Nad Blackovým riskantním plánem se bude muset pořádně zamyslet. Black ani on sám se nikdy neštítili hrát tvrdě. A tentokrát proti sobě mají velké zlé kluky, ty, co šikanují malé děti. Remus by to nepochopil. Svým způsobem byl hrozně naivní, vždycky ochotný hledat v lidech to dobré a podobné ptákoviny. Severus se usmál. Těžko říct, jestli se Remus někdy poučí. Možná byla nevinnost součástí jeho kouzla.


	7. Fénix z popela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S exponenciálním prodlužováním kapitol přímo úměrně vzrůstá i horko... Při přehřátí laskavě vstrčte hlavu do nejbližší ledničky! :D

Trvalo několik dní, než se Remusův stav zlepšil natolik, aby se začal aspoň trochu zajímat o své okolí. Jeho rameno a nálada se nezlepšovaly, ale únava a vyčerpání skoro zmizely. Po týdnu Severusovy starostlivé péče se zdálo, že začíná vnímat, co se kolem něj děje.

Severus ho nikdy nepoznal tak náladového a popudlivého. Dřív obvyklé úsměvy se změnily v zasmušilost. Jelikož Severus nebyl kněz ani jeden z těch moderních psychologů, prostě Remuse krmil, staral se, aby kamna v ložnici nevyhasla a aby měl čisté přikrývky. Občas si dovolil pohladit jej po tváři nebo ho políbit na čelo, jinak ho nechával být. Co jiného mohl dělat? Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale nevěděl si rady.

Naštěstí se zdálo, že aspoň pohlazení Remus dokáže ocenit a Severus zjistil, že ho to těší také. Zvláštní pocit, když šlo o člověka, kterého neměl moc rád – no, spíš ho nesnášel – celý svůj život. Ta změna Severuse zrovna neuklidňovala. Nevěděl, co si počít s ochranitelským pudem, který nahradil starou dobrou nenávist. Pomalý přesun k přátelštějšímu vztahu ho přiměl oceňovat každý sebenepatrnější dotek, který si vyměnili. Chápal, že takhle to musí být – kvůli Remusovi. Severus byl přesvědčený, že není v takovém psychickém stavu, aby byl dobrý nápad se mu nějak agresivně dvořit.

To ale neznamenalo, že si Severus nemohl vychutnat každý malý pokrok směrem k tomu, co je určitě čekalo. Naučil se dávat pozor, kdy Remus přivírá oči potěšením, jak ho překvapit polibkem… Přítel nebo milenec – co vlastně byl? Severus ještě odpověď neznal a Remus nejspíš taky ne.

Když se po nich Remus začal ptát, Severus dovolil, aby ho navštívilo několik přátel. Ukázalo se ale, že ho návštěvy spíš vyčerpávají a Severus ke svému téměř zvrácenému potěšení nejednou slyšel Remusovo důrazné: „Ne, mám se dobře, Severus se o mě stará.“ Ostatní většinou vypadali, že mu nevěří. Severus na tom byl stejně – staral se o něj, jistě, ale dobře Remusovi evidentně nebylo, i když se zdálo, že pod jeho doteky pomalu roztává.

Nepokoušeli se opakovat ten první, divoký polibek a Severus chápal proč: Remus se styděl, myslel si, že pro něj není atraktivní. Severus přitom celé noci snil o líbání a vášni a probouzel se zásadně s erekcí nebo potřísněnými peřinami. Remus možná přišel o ruku, ale o přitažlivost rozhodně ne.

Severus pořád nedokázal odhadnout, zda Remus jeho city opětoval nebo ho jen přemohly potřeby těla. Někdy ho to znervózňovalo, jindy otravovalo a občas byl přímo vyděšený. Co když se Remusovo sebevědomé (a velmi vzrušující) chování z kuchyně už nikdy nebude opakovat? Když zavřel oči, pořád cítil jeho silné ruce, viděl před sebou ty rozzářené oči. Remus se naklonil přes stůl a prostě převzal kontrolu… Severus to chtěl zažít ještě jednou. A pak znovu.

Jen musel přijít na to jak.

***

 

„Snídaně,“ oznámil Severus tiše. „Nespíš?“ Položil tác na stolek u Remusovy postele, zaskládaný knihami. Některé byly Remusovy, další jeho vlastní a jeden velký stoh Severus koupil (za velmi rozumnou cenu) v zastavárně – nějaký vzdělanec zjevně potřeboval peníze. Jak může někdo pro radost louskat francouzskou poezii a britské filozofy Severus nechápal. Ale protože Remus čtení miloval, stejně koupil Locka i Huma a nechal mu knihy bez komentáře u postele.

„Mmm. Nemám hlad.“ Zpod peřiny vykukovaly jen Remusovy vlasy.

„Hodláš dělat potíže?“ Severus se posadil na kraj postele a položil ruku do míst, kde tušil Remusův bok. Už vypozoroval, že spává na zdravé straně. „Protože jestli ano, určitě najdu někoho, kdo rád sní čerstvé housky, vajíčka a klobásky bez odmlouvání. A smažená rajčata.“

„Je to volské oko?“ ozvalo se přidušeně zpod peřiny.

„Takže budeš dělat potíže.“ Severus si hlasitě povzdechl. „Ne, jsou míchaná. Sedni si a jez.“

Remus se protáhl, zasténal a trochu zakňučel. To neznělo dobře. „Jsi v pořádku?“ Severus mu přes peřinu stiskl bok.

„Ne úplně. Ty svaly…“ Remus se pod peřinou odmlčel.

Severus si přál, aby spolu dokázali komunikovat. Oba se měli co učit. Remus se snažil znít, jako že mu nic není, jako by nechtěl dělat potíže. „Svaly?“ zeptal se. „Myslíš křeče?“

„Jo.“ Remus si přetáhl peřinu ještě dál přes hlavu a nepochybně nedobrovolně vydával tlumené, nešťastné zvuky. Dnes to muselo být hodně zlé.

„Lásko, prosím.“ To slovo mu uklouzlo tak lehce, jako by se schovávalo v koutku úst už bůhvíjak dlouho a čekalo na správný moment, kdy napáchá nejvíc škody. Ale nakonec… znělo zvláštně, ale nebylo to nepříjemné. Severus se ironicky ušklíbl. Samozřejmě, že Remus Lupin z něj musí udělat zamilovaného osla.

Remus jen něco zamumlal.

„Co?“ Severus ztrácel trpělivost. „Aspoň vylez z doupěte, ať tě slyším.“ Stáhl peřinu a objevila se Remusova hlava. Tvář měl staženou bolestí.

„Sakra, Lupine! Proč nic neřekneš?“ Zamaskoval leknutí vztekem. „Snad bych si aspoň doprdele zasloužil, abys mě informoval, že umíráš! Jak ti mám pomoct, když nic neřekneš? Idiote jeden!“

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem otravovat.“ Remusovi se klepal hlas, jako by dostával křeče i do hlasivek.

„Otravuješ jen když se chováš jako idiot,“ zavrčel Severus a vstal, aby přinesl hnědou skleněnou lékovku, stojící na prádelníku. „Kdybych ti nechtěl pomoct, proč bych si tě sem nastěhoval, nevíš?“ Sedl si a otevřel lahvičku. Nalil trochu tekutiny na lžíci. „Otoč se,“ poručil. „Opiáty. Proti bolesti.“

Remus se s vypětím sil pootočil tak akorát, aby mu Severus dokázal podat lék. „Omlouvám se, máš tolik práce a nechtěl jsem, aby ses o mě musel pořád starat, Severusi.“ Remusovo tělo se otřáslo další křečí. „Pro… prom-“ Oči měl plné bolesti.

„Ššš, za chvilku to zabere.“ Severus ho pohladil po vlasech. „Bude to dobré, přejde to.“ Dál ho uklidňoval a čechral mu vlasy, dokud opium nezabralo. Křeče nikam nezmizely, ale Remus necítil bolest. „Posadíš se, když ti pomůžu? Co myslíš?“ zeptal se Severus a poodtáhl peřinu. „Mám nápad.“

„Ano, už to není tak hrozné.“ Remus se pokusil zvednout, ale vypadal jako opilý krab, zmítaný mořem přikrývek. „Menší pomoc bych ocenil,“ přiznal se. „Když mi nabídneš své rámě?“

„No, nevím,“ odpověděl Severus skepticky. „Nerad bych o něj přišel a ty máš nepříjemný zvyk je ztrácet. Ale zkusím to risknout.“

„Ty jsi asi ten nejnetaktnější člověk na světě!“ Přesto Remus nezněl rozzlobeně. Zachytil se rukou kolem Severusova krku a nechal se posadit.

„Díky, ale připomínám, že s lichotkami u mě daleko nedojdeš.“ Severus vklouzl do postele a opřel se zády o její čelo. Přitáhl si Remuse k sobě, aby mohl promnout jeho ztuhlé rameno. „Zkusím ty svaly trochu uvolnit,“ vysvětlil. „Potřeboval bych, aby sis sundal vršek.“

„Ne, prosím. Nešlo by to bez… Myslím, že to není dobrý nápad.“

„Ty prostě musíš dělat problémy, co?“ Severus za jeho zády obrátil oči v sloup. „Proč si zatím nevypiješ kávu, místo toho jankování?“ Políbil ho na krk. „Nechápeš, že mi na tobě záleží… na tvém zdraví? Tvoje jizvy mě vůbec netrápí.“

Remus pootočil hlavu. „Asi chápu. Ale ještě jsem si nezvykl. Normálně nebýváš tak starostlivý.“ Natáhl se pro kávu. „Každopádně se s tebou nebudu hádat, dokud tě jizvy nebudou trápit.“ V hlase mu zazněl úsměv. „Stejně je to těžké… Nebyl jsem zrovna zdravý ani předtím.“

„Pomůžu ti,“ slíbil Severus tiše. „Nejsi na to sám.“ A to byla pravda. Ať byl Remus otravný, jak chtěl, Severus věděl, že ho nenechá napospas osudu, i když tím občas vyhrožoval. Ať se nakonec rozhodne jak chce, Severuse má na své straně. Jednak ho pořád trochu hryzalo svědomí, ale hlavně chtěl, aby byl Remus šťastný. Na okamžik ztuhl, ruka na Remusově rameni se zastavila. Obvykle moc neřešil, co si přejí jiní lidé. Kdy přesně se, do háje, Remus Lupin stal důležitějším než Severus Snape?

Docela to s ním otřáslo, možná ještě víc, než když mu před časem došlo, že Lupina potřebuje. Fakt, že je ochotný vpustit si Remuse do svého života, ať už jako milence nebo jako přítele, aniž by ze všeho nejdřív řešil, jaké výhody to přinese jemu samotnému, byl koncept tak nezvyklý, že si teprve teď začal uvědomovat jeho dalekosáhlý význam. V duchu zaúpěl. Ano, změnil se v změkčilého ošetřovatele. Bože, to je děs! Snad přece jen chytil nějakého parazita (ale upřímně, moc v to nedoufal).

„Nemůžu si nechat vršek od pyžama?“ zkoušel to Remus, čímž ho vytrhl z myšlenek. „Je to nutné?“

Severus neodpověděl. Věděl, jak Remusovi pomoct, aby nemyslel na své zmrzačené tělo, ale jako se má _on_ zbavit přemýšlení nad katastrofou, kterou představovala jeho vlastní absurdní zamilovanost? Sakra, musí se trochu sebrat. Remus má přednost. Odhrnul mu přerostlé vlasy z ramene a přitiskl rty na to místečko pod uchem. Remus se zachvěl a Severus najednou zapomněl na svůj tragický osud. „Já to udělám,“ zašeptal. „Ukaž, lásko.“ Přejel rty po jeho šíji. Protože Remus držel velký šálek kávy, nemohl mu v tom rozptylování zabránit. Laškovně ho zatahal za vlasy. „Miluju tvou kůži,“ zašeptal, „je jako samet, krásně voní…“

„Mmm,“ poznamenal Remus, naklonil hlavu a zhluboka vydechl, jako by mu spadl kámen ze srdce.

Severus ho objal kolem pasu – absence paže na obvyklém místě byla vážně dost divná. Ale nesmí tomu podléhat. Severuse to netrápilo a bylo na čase, aby si Remus zvykl také. Nemá smysl plýtvat energií na něco, co se stejně nezmění. Když rozepnul spodní knoflíček, Remus ztuhl. „Potřebuju se dostat ke kůži, Remusi. Měj rozum. Musíme rozmasírovat sval.“

Remus se dál nebránil. Severus ho svlékal velmi šetrným způsobem – každý rozepnutý knoflík střídal s polibky, okusováním ucha a hlazením pevného, šlachovitého břicha. Když se konečně dostal k poslednímu knoflíčku, oba byli trochu zadýchaní. Severus se naklonil blíž  a přitáhnul si ho do náruče. „Potřebuju tě,“ zamumlal a nebylo pochyb, že mluví pravdu, protože Remus musel na svých zádech cítit, jak mu tvrdne penis. Severus neviděl důvod to skrývat, rád Remusovi dokáže, jak moc ho potřebuje, pokud se díky tomu přestane stydět.

Líbání Remuse vždycky spolehlivě rozptýlilo a Severus se opravdu snažil. Nespěchal, Remusovy měkké a teplé rty byly odměnou i pro něho. Než se od sebe odtrhli, povedlo se mu stáhnout pyžamový kabátek z ramenou. Jestli si Remus vůbec všiml, nedal to najevo.

Severus se usmál a na chvilku ho pustil, aby se natáhl pro malou lahvičku, postavenou na stolku. Nalil si do dlaně trochu oleje s citrusovou vůní. Remus zatím usrkával kávu. „Předkloň se,“ požádal ho Severus. „My těm svalům ukážeme.“

Remus poslechl a brzo sténal a svíjel se pod jeho rukama. Severus nejprve opatrně rozetřel olej, pak začal ztuhlé svaly jemně mnout. Díky léku se Remus už trochu uvolnil, vycházel dotyku vstříc a tiše vzdychal.

„Máš šikovné ruce,“ sdělil Severusovi. „Silné prsty…“

„Líbí? Co kdybych to zkusil o něco níž?“ Přesunul se z krku mezi lopatky, kde cítil zvlášť sevřený uzel svalů. „Například sem?“ Zatlačil a Remus vyjekl.

„Doufal jsem, že myslíš o hodně níž. Tam mě taky něco bolí,“ procedil přes zaťaté zuby. „Je to nepříjemné.“

„Moc dobře vím, cos myslel.“ Severus přitiskl erekci těsněji k jeho zadku. „Až ti bude líp, pokud ti vydrží zájem…“

„Bože! Chceš, abych se zbláznil? Přiznej se, Severusi! Přece jen mě nenávidíš a tohle je trest za to, že ti zabírám postel!“ Remus se pootočil, aby na něj viděl aspoň jedním okem. „Sakra, nedělej, že to nechceš přesně stejně jako já!“

„Nějaký nedočkavý, ne?“ Severus mu promnul rameno o něco důrazněji a Remus ucukl. „Vidíš, ještě nejsi připravený. Před půl hodinou ses mi tu svíjel bolestí. Musíš vydržet, až ti bude líp.“

Remus se překvapivě šikovně zkroutil, aby ho mohl políbit. Vlhkým, otevřeným, hlubokým polibkem, při kterém rozlil půlku kávy do peřin. „je mi skvěle,“ ujistil ho a kousl se do rtu. „Prosím? Udělá mi to dobře na rameno. Když mě takhle necháš, rozhodně budu zatuhlý!“

„Mezi zatuhlými svaly a nadržeností je rozdíl!“ Severus se usmál, vzal mu šálek a ubrouskem sušil kapky kávy. Remus zdaleka nebyl zdravý a Severus měl navíc podezření, že mu opiáty snižují zábrany. Toho rozhodně nechtěl zneužívat. Ale poslouchat Remuse, jak prosí o jeho dotek… to nebylo nepříjemné (a navíc se mu ta vzpomínka může hodit na později, až bude ležet ve své posteli!). „Zapomeň na to, takové cvičení je pro tebe moc náročné. Na-“ podal mu talíř s vejci a klobásou. „Jez, nebo nenabereš sílu a už nikdy si nezašukáš.“

„Přesně jak říkám,“ našpulil Remus uraženě rty. Severusovi připadal rozkošný (jasnější důkaz, že přišel o rozum, už asi dostat nemohl). „Snažíš se mi pomstít, nejspíš chceš, abych pukl. Nevěděl jsem, že jsi takový mizera! Já ti tady nabízím to nejcennější, co mám, a ty mě pošleš do háje! Doufal jsem, že si mou ctnost ceníš na víc!“

„Lupine,“ sdělil mu Severus hlasem zastřeným nepotlačovanou touhou, „kdybys věděl, jak moc tě nechci poslat do háje, byl bys překvapený. Nicméně, masáž je to jediné, co dnes dostaneš.“ Ani netušil, že má v sobě takovou morální integritu. Remus ho přitahoval čím dál víc a přál si jen to, aby se s ním konečně mohl celé hodiny milovat. Jenže právě proto si ho nevezme pod vlivem silných léků a z tak mrzké pohnutky jako je chvilkové uvolnění napětí. Dlouho už se nedotkl jiného muže, takže bezpečně věděl, že dokáže počkat. Chtěl Remuse, až bude psychicky zase celý a zapomene na ruku, která už tam není. Až pak. Nechtěl to teď, jen aby Remus na chvilku zapomněl na bolest a trauma. Políbil ho naposledy na krk a vrátil se k masáži.

Remus se s povzdechem pustil do vystydlých vajíček.

***

 

V následujících týdnech se Severus vyhýbal rizikovým situacím. Remus začínal být se svlékáním vršku od pyžama smířený a masáže se staly každodenní záležitostí. Úspěch se dostavil – Remus vydržel vzhůru celé hodiny, jen občas si zdříml nebo oblečený odpočíval v posteli, ale ještě nebyl připravený jít dolů mezi lidi. Severus, na druhou stranu, tam musel. Měl restauraci a plánoval spiknutí. Už přesvědčil Weasleyův klan, že Blackem navrhovaná stávka je nezbytná a celá rozvětvená rodina se stala jejich agenty, přesvědčujícími dělníky v bistru i v továrnách.

Black se několikrát zastavil, pokaždé s balíkem letáků, obsahující informace o dni stávky, které měli v bistru rozdávat. A také si konečně ověřil, kde se Remus celou dobu schovával. Severus mu jednou dovolil zajít nahoru a Remusovo „To jsi ty, lásko?“, které se ozvalo jako odpověď na jeho zaklepání, Blackovi zkazilo náladu na hodně dlouho. Málem se přerazil na schodech a když bez rozloučení proběhl bistrem, tvářil se jak bouřkový mrak. Severus se poprvé v životě vydržel půl dne v kuse uculovat. Došlo mu, že svoji pomstu už má. Remus mu dal přednost před krásným, prachatým a dokonalým Siriusem Blackem. To musela být pro Blackovo sebevědomí velká rána.

Blackovi trvalo asi týden, než to hořké překvapení se Snapovskou příchutí dokázal přežvýkat a spolknout. Ale nakonec se vrátil a plány na stávku pokračovaly.

Remus se v posteli začínal nudit. Cítil se lépe nebo to aspoň tvrdil. Severus ho dál vytrvale vykrmoval. Nic nebylo příliš vzácné nebo extravagantní. Remus okusil Vyzu velkou z Kaspického moře, lososy z Norska, jehněčí z Islandu i anglickou vysokou. Jednu věc totiž Black s Potterem Severusovi vzít nemohli – pověst mazaného, ale poctivého zákazníka, kterou si vydobyl u velkoobchodníků i trhovců. Moc dobře věděli, že se vyzná, ale že se je nikdy nepokusí ošidit, a tak se Severusovi občas podařilo nakoupit delikatesy za ceny, o kterých se jiným ani nesnilo. Ti, kdo se doslechli, že otevřel bistro pro dělníky, mu občas přenechávali exotické potraviny, které bylo nutné spotřebovat tentýž den (nebo včera), za velmi výhodnou cenu, takže i dělníci jednou nebo dvakrát večeřeli lososa.

V restauraci šlo všechno jako na drátkách, a tak si Severus rozmazlování jistého pana Lupina mohl dovolit, za předpokladu, že si nenechá útratu úplně vymknout z ruky. Ale znamenalo to i hodně práce a Severus si uvědomil, že jakmile bude Remusovi líp, bude potřebovat jeho pomoc. Pověsti o zdravém, chutném a levném jídle se rozšířily už i do jiných čtvrtí a spousta lidí přicházela buď se přímo najíst, nebo si večeři odnést s sebou domů. Kuchyně, umývání nádobí, časně ráno dohadování na trhu… začínalo toho být moc. Severus se cítil stále víc unavený a vystresovaný, ale po dlouhé době se probouzel s příjemně bublavými pocity, které podezřele připomínaly spokojenost. Pořád se domníval, že Remusovo zranění způsobil, ale svědomí už ho trýznilo o dost méně. Nechtěl na to myslet, odstrkoval nepříjemné vzpomínky do temných koutů své mysli.

Volné pondělí využil k masírování Remusových ztuhlých svalů (s nějakým tím polibkem navíc), pak zašel do kuchyně a z vanilky, šlehačky a čokolády umíchal vynikající ganache, maličkost pro Remuse, kterou si může zobnout, až si spolu dají obvyklý pozdní čaj. Dorazili organizátoři stávky – Black, Weasleyovi, za Wattsovy sklady Krum a Karkaroff a několik dalších. Konstábl Pastorel přišel dohlédnout na to, aby nechtěně neporušili nějaký zákon. Byl Severusovým častým hostem a celkem ochotně přislíbil pomoc – miloval Severusův _Gratin de Poivre Vert_.

Odpoledne kuli plány. Remusovi nic neprozradili, nebyl důvod. Stejně se všechno brzy dozví. Stále víc dělníků souhlasilo, že se ke stávce přidají – až příliš mnoho z nich osobně znalo někoho, kdo přišel o zdraví nebo končetinu kvůli mizerným pracovním podmínkám v textilkách. Nedělali si přehnané naděje, ale doufali, že Brumbála ukáží ve špatném světle a pár politiků se třeba zamyslí nad tím, jak továrníci nakládají s obyčejnými lidmi. Kdyby se podařilo přesvědčit několik majitelů továren, aby investovali do bezpečnostních opatření, a třeba i přimět Brumbála, aby vysolil peníze, které Remusovi dlužil, splnili by všechny svoje cíle.

Ale ani osnování stávky naštěstí nezabralo tolik času, aby Severusovi nezbyla chvilka na důležitější věci. Jako například připravit slušnou večeři pro Remuse a dohlédnout, aby ji spořádal.

***

 

„Bože! Oh Bože, Severusi!“ Remusovi se obracely oči rozkoší. „Ještě!“ Popadl Severuse za ruku, aby ho náhodou nenapadlo přestat.

„Ty nemáš nikdy dost!“ Severus se přesto otočil pro další kousek čokolády. „Poslední _Truffle au Chocolat_ a stačí!“ Nebyl si jistý, jestli by vydržel ty slastné zvuky dál poslouchat a rozhodně při tom nemyslel na čokoládové pralinky. Ale Remusův nadšený úsměv za trochu těsné kalhoty stál.

Remus si nenasytně olízl rty. „Nikdy jsem neměl v puse nic tak dobrého. Rozmazlíš mě!“ Upřeně pozoroval, jak Severus bere mezi prsty další sladkost. Poposedl si, ale nespouštěl ji z očí ani na okamžik. „Večeře byla skvělá. Vážně to přeháníš, snědl bych cokoliv, neměl bys pro mě vyvařovat zvlášť. Ale tohle,“ ukázal na stříbrný talířek s pralinkami, „to je umění, Severusi, říkej si co chceš. Jsi čokoládový básník! Napadlo tě někdy, jak je smyslné, když se ti čokoláda rozpouští v puse – teplá, měkoučká, s lahodnou nahořklou chutí?“ Oči se mu blýskaly.

Severus měl najednou pocit, jako by se na něj díval hladový dravec. Možná Remusovi sám připadal jako velký kus čokolády – tmavé a hořké, samozřejmě. „Ještě musíš zesílit,“ odsekl, jako by se snažil zakrýt svou nejistotu. Při pohledu na Remusův kmitající růžový jazyk jeho slabiny důrazně odmítaly spolupracovat. „Maso na ztrátu krve, zelenina… kvůli vitamínům. Snad by ti mohlo dojít, že tě krmím přesně tím, co potřebuješ. Nedávám ti ani kousek kůrky navíc. Čokoláda je samá energie.“

No dobře, nebyla to tak úplně pravda. Kupoval jen to nejjemnější maso a nejexotičtější (a mimo sezónu taky nejdražší) zeleninu ze zámoří. Másla a smetany pro Remuse nebyla škoda v žádném množství. Jestli tím kompulzivním podstrojováním umlčoval vlastní pocit viny nebo chtěl Remusovi naznačit něco, co nedokázal říct slovy, radši nezkoumal. Hlavně, že už Remus nevypadal tak nemocný. Oproti té noci, kdy ho Severus sebral z chodníku před Lestrangeovic domem, zaznamenal skutečně výrazné zlepšení. Severus mu podal další bonbon. „Ganache z hořké čokolády s karamelizovaným zázvorem a špetkou skořice.“

„Dej ho sem!“ Remus poskočil nadšením a toužebně se po něm natahoval. „Zobu ti z ruky, Severusi, tak si to nepokaz,“ varoval s úsměvem, když mu pralinka začala mizet z dosahu. „Severusi, prosím!“

Remus ho obratně chytil za ruku a tentokrát nebyl tak opatrný. Strčil si bonbon do pusy i se Severusovými prsty, cucal prostředníček a pomalu slízával stékající čokoládu. Bylo nemožné nepředstavovat si, co by ta ústa dokázala jinde na jeho těle, nepředstavovat si, jak ho vtahuje dovnitř… Proboha! Severus přidušeně zasténal. „Nemáš náhodou odpočívat? Nejsi v takovém stavu, aby ses mohl pokoušet někoho svádět.“ Vytrhl se mu. Nechtěl, aby si Remus myslel, že mu něco dluží – zvlášť ne nějaké důvěrnosti.

„Ne… máš pravdu.“ Remus se usmál. „Ale když mě nutíš, abych se ovládal, není fér, abys mě sám sváděl jídlem, nemyslíš?“

„Nesmysl,“ nesouhlasil Severus. „Jen dohlížím, aby ses pořádně najedl a jednou byl taky schopný vylézt z té postele. Z nemocnice tě pustili víc než před měsícem. Cítíš se líp, ne?“ Načechral mu polštáře. Remus rozhodně vypadal lépe, začínal se uzdravovat, díky výživnému jídlu trochu přibral a konečně dostával barvu. V jeho vyčerpaném těle se zase rozproudila síla a život.

„Cítím. A ty mě svádíš, ne že ne. Ústřice, jahody v čokoládě, ananas, chřest, skořice – oprav mě, jestli se mýlím, ale neříká se jim náhodou afrodisiaka?“

„Ehm-“ Severus si odkašlal. Zrudl. „Ehm.“

„Možná bychom si měli popovídat.“ Lupin se opatrně posadil a opřel se o čelo postele. Tvářil se smrtelně vážně. „Například o tom, že jsi mi řekl _lásko_ … a o tom, co se stalo v té kuchyni… tenkrát.“

„Ne.“ Rozhodně si nedokáže s Remusem popovídat o tom, proč už mu neříká Lupine. Nemohl mluvit o tom, co tenkrát cítil, ani o tom, jak se věci změnily. Jestli Remus nechápe, že se mu všechno snažil vysvětlit prostřednictvím pečlivě vybraných pochoutek, nemají se spolu o čem bavit. Nechtěl to říkat nahlas. Nechtěl se přiznat, že se pořád cítí provinile za to, že Remuse vyštval kvůli jednomu nečekanému polibku a tím zavinil jeho nehodu. Měl ho u sebe nechat, dokud se z bronchitidy úplně nevyléčil. Pak by mohl odejít, aniž by byl příliš vyčerpaný než aby si všimnul, že ho stroj cupuje na kousky. „Ne,“ zopakoval, „nenechám se tady obviňovat-“

Lupin pevně sevřel jeho zápěstí. „Jak to myslíš?“ Přivřel oči. „Proč bych tě měl obviňovat, z čeho?“

Severus ho propaloval pohledem. Tomuhle se přesně chtěl vyhnout. Nebyl připravený cokoliv řešit a rozhodně nechtěl znát Lupinův názor na to, co se mezi nimi stalo. „Prosím, Remusi… nemůžu!“

Lupin ho nepouštěl. „Ne, Severusi. Tentokrát mi tak snadno nevyklouzneš.“ Tvářil se odhodlaně. „Od rána do večera mi vykládáš, jak to zvládnu, jak mi nic nechybí – i když chybí. Nedovolil jsi mi utápět se v mém neštěstí. Kdyby nebylo tebe, žiju teď na ulici. Vzdal bych to.“ Mluvil čím dál důrazněji, jako by se ho zmocňoval vztek. „Donutil jsi mě jít na hranice mých možností – nebo spíš hodně daleko za ně. A teď chceš, abych tě nechal vrátit se zpátky do ulity? Opravdu? Abys mnou zase pohrdal a já se ti musel vyhýbat?“

Přitáhnul si ho blíž. Ve své jediné paži měl o dost větší sílu než Severus čekal. „Pusť, Lupine!“

„Ne! Nebudeme se obviňovat a nebudeme se schovávat, jasné?“

Severus se mu vyškubnul. Vztek ho začal přemáhat. „Nesahej na mě!“ Zavrčel. „Neopovažuj se, ty ubožáku! Nenávidím tě!“ Lež mu vyletěla z úst rychleji, než na ni vůbec stačil pomyslet, tak snadno zapadl do starých kolejí. Vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. Než tam stihl dojít, Lupin k němu bleskově přiskočil. Natáhl se přes jeho rameno a přibouchl dveře, pak ho popadl za límec a otočil si ho k sobě. Severus zalapal po dechu, když se ocitl přimáčknutý ke zdi. Lupin _rozhodně_ zesílil. 

„Říkal jsem ti, ať se mnou tak nemluvíš,“ zavrčel. „Varoval jsem tě, že za sebe neručím.“

S tímhle nepočítal. A taky nemohl dýchat. „Lupine, prosím,“ zasyčel.

„Pozdě, Severusi. Teď budeš poslouchat, co mám na srdci, a dělat, co ti řeknu. Ani moje trpělivost není nekonečná, chápeš?“ Lupin ho svou vahou přišpendlil na stěnu.

„Chápu,“ zaskřehotal Severus. Nedokázal nic než zírat na rázného, energického člověka, který se nad ním najednou tyčil. Ani tenkrát v kuchyni nebyl takový. Severus se zachvěl. Volalo to k něčemu uvnitř něj, co nedokázal potlačit, k instinktům, které Remusova náhlá proměna probudila.

Severus by měl být rozzlobený, vlastně byl rozzlobený. Měl by Remuse seřvat, odkopnout ho a varovat ho, ať na něj nesahá jestli chce, aby mu aspoň jedna ruka zůstala. Jenže nemohl. Cítil se jako vyděšený králíček, který jen čeká, až se mu do krku zakousne vlk. Bože, kéž by ten samý nápad dostal Remus! Rozepnout mu košili a odhalit krk a… Severusovi se podlamovala kolena, nejspíš divokou kombinací vzteku a touhy v Remusových očích.

„V budoucnosti,“ varoval Severuse ze vzdálenosti asi pěti centimetrů, „mi nebudeš říkat, že mě nenávidíš, pokud ti k tomu nedám dobrý důvod. Nebudeš se vyhýbat řešení problémů dětinskými záchvaty vzteku. Budeš ke mně stejně uctivý jako já k tobě a přestaneš s tím sebemrskačstvím kvůli věcem, za které nemůžeš.“ Jeho zuby se zaleskly v ne úplně přátelském úsměvu.

Severus jen kývl, nic jiného mu nezbývalo. V téhle chvíli od něj Remus mohl žádat cokoliv a dostal by to. Bože, byl nádherný. Severus prudce oddechoval, celé tělo napružené, vzrušené, připravené. Není divu, že je Black do Remuse pořád zamilovaný a mrzí ho, že o něj přišel. Jestli s ním zacházel taky tak, Severus si nedokázal představit nic erotičtějšího.

„Neměl jsem tě tenkrát líbat bez dovolení, ani jsem nevěděl, jestli tě zajímají muži nebo spíš, jestli se ti líbím já. Neměl jsem se urazit a jít natruc do práce, moc dobře vím, jak jsou ty velké kolovraty a stavy nebezpečné. Nic z toho není tvoje vina a, jak mi správně pořád dokola opakuješ, je zbytečné brečet nad rozlitým mlékem. Ruka je pryč, zpátky nenaroste a já… my… se s tím prostě budeme muset naučit žít. Nezní to zas tak složitě, hm?“

„Ne, nezní.“ Severus zvedl arogantně hlavu, jako by tím mohl získat zpátky ztracenou hrdost. Remus si bohužel všímal jen jeho odhaleného hrdla a hladově ho přitiskl ke zdi. Severus i přes šaty jasně cítil jeho erekci.

„Rozepni si košili,“ nařídil Remus. „Chci se podívat na tvůj krásný krk.“ Zatahal ho za košili, jako by chtěl svá slova zdůraznit. „A to není všechno, co od tebe budu chtít, Severusi.“

Severus velmi nedůstojně zasténal a ještě nedůstojněji se o něj otíral. Celé tělo se mu svíralo. Na okamžik zavřel oči, přemýšlel, jestli si skutečně chce pustit Remuse až na kůži. Doslova. Byl si jistý, že by ho nechal být, stačí říct. Nikdy by ho nenutil. Ale když znovu otevřel oči, hleděl přímo do zlatohnědých zornic, zářících něčím tak hlubokým, že si nikdy nedokázal ani představit, že by se na něj mohl někdo tak podívat. Nechtěl, aby ho Remus nechal být. Nikdy.

Tu převratnou myšlenku měl evidentně napsanou na čele, protože Remus se široce usmál. „Tak co, pane Snape? Rozepnete si košili dobrovolně, nebo ji z Vás musím servat a odnést Vás do postele jako nějakou nevěstu?“ Lehce Severuse kousl do krku těsně nad límečkem košile. „Půjdeš se mnou do postele? Jestli to chceš tak moc jako já,“ jeho dech byl horký, „určitě ti nebude vadit ležet pode mnou, roztahovat nohy a prosit, abych si tě vzal rychleji.“ Na chvilku se odtáhl, aby se mu mohl pozorně zadívat do tváře. „Nějaké námitky?“

„N-ne.“ Kdyby teď Remus odešel, asi by to nepřežil. Hlava se mu motala z toho, jak moc ho potřeboval. „Ne,“ zopakoval rezolutně. „Ani jedna.“ Pokusil se rozepnout si košili, ale ruce se mu třásly. Snad nikdy v životě nebyl tak opilý touhou. Knoflíky nechtěly spolupracovat. Podíval se nešťastně na Remuse, jako by ho prosil o pomoc.

„Mhm,“ zavrněl mu Remus do ucha. „Takže růžovolící nevěsta? To se mi líbí.“ Bez varování škubl za košili a roztrhl ji. „Mnohem lepší.“ Dlouhým tahem jazyka olízl Severusovu klíční kost. „Chyť se mě kolem krku,“ požádal ho. „Ať tě můžu odnést.“

„Asi budeš muset.“ Severus byl pořád napůl mimo, když ho objímal kolem krku. „Myslím, že se neudržím na nohách.“

„K čemu? Teď musíš jen ležet nahý v posteli. Co nejdřív.“ Remus ho nadzvedl za zadek a Severus mu rychle omotal nohy kolem pasu. Že se jejich rozkroky ocitly těsně u sebe a Severus měl příležitost se k němu přitisknout bylo jednoznačné plus. S radostí by zůstal přímo tady, přimáčknutý zády ke dveřím.

Pevně Remuse objal, pak ho jemně políbil a doufal, že to pochopí jako svolení, aby si s ním dělal co chce. Nikdy se necítil tak důležitý, tak… no, _tamto_ slovo použít nemohl, protože nevěděl, jestli to Remus cítí stejně, ale rozhodně neměl pochyby, že je chtěný. „Tak mě tam odnes,“ zamumlal, prsty mu čechral světlehnědé vlasy. „Jsi nemocný a nejspíš ti to leze na mozek, protože tohle bychom rozhodně dělat neměli. Ale jestli myslíš, že ti to pomůže… proč bych nevyhověl.“

„Oh, rozhodně mi to pomůže.“ Remus se otočil a zamířil směrem k posteli. „A tobě to taky udělá dobře. Velice dobře.“ Stiskl mu zadek. „Pusť se.“ Shodil Severuse na matraci jako pytel brambor.

Severus se z hromady peřin díval na svého už – velmi – brzy – milence. Oči mu zářily a divoký úsměv neopouštěl jeho rty ani na vteřinu. Severus si poposedl, aby pro něj udělal na posteli místo – s výmluvnějším pozváním ať Remus nepočítá!

„Sedni si pořádně a svlékni mě. Vždycky ses o to tak dral, tak teď ukaž, jestli to umíš.“ Vzal ho jemně za bradu. „Chci mít tvoje ústa úplně všude. Můžeš začít tady a pokračovat sem,“ sjel rukou od prsou dolů k rozkroku. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až mě vezmeš do pusy.“

Severus se zajíkl. Nenapadlo by ho, že Remus dokáže být tak sebe jistý, každopádně to na něj působilo jako afrodisiakum. Byla úleva, že aspoň v Remusově posteli se nemusí o nic starat. Osvobozující. Stačí ukázat, jak moc po něm touží a zbytek může nechat na něm. Přesně tak mu to vyhovovalo. Všechny výmluvy, že je Remus zesláblý a nemocný, vyletěly oknem. Severus se zvedl na kolena a začal mu rozepínat košili. Konečně mu stáhl i nátělník a světe div se, obešlo se to bez stydlivosti i řečiček o jizvách. Remus mu jen pevně zabořil prsty do vlasů.

Jeho kůže byla hladká a neuvěřitelně bílá, hnědé bradavky vypadaly k nakousnutí a Remus přece chtěl, aby ho vzal do pusy, tak proč nezačít třeba tady? Jednou rukou se zapřel o Remusův pas a opatrně olízl jednu z bradavek. Remus zasykl. Vtáhl ji hlouběji do úst a cítil, jak mu pod jazykem tvrdne, vystouplá a měkká zároveň. Remusova ruka si zase našla cestu do jeho vlasů, jako by mu chtěla naznačit, že nemusí být opatrný. Zkusil lehké kousnutí a byl odměněn zasténáním, při druhém Remus skoro vykřikl.

Zatímco laskal jeho hrudník, volnýma rukama Remusovi rozepl kalhoty a stáhl je níž na boky. Na moment zaváhal, nechal bradavku být, aby lépe viděl, co všechno může Remus nabídnout. Tak dlouho snil o tom, že jednou bude mít v náručí tohohle muže, do kterého se tak nesmyslně zamiloval a bude dělat víc než jen jej líbat a hladit. Chvilku se o něj třel tváří přes spodní prádlo, pak spodky opatrně stáhnul a konečně si mohl důkladně prohlédnout, co přesně v nich schovává. Spokojeně si povzdechl. Už to bylo opravdu dlouho, co se dotýkal jiného muže.

Podíval se Remusovi do očí.

„Prosím, Severusi,“ požádal ho něžnějším tónem, který už nezněl jako rozkaz. „Moc to chci. Chci tě.“

„Já taky,“ ujistil ho Severus rozechvěle.

Remus mu položil dlaň na hlavu a nasměroval svůj penis do Severusových úst. Chvilku bylo slyšet jen jeho čím dál těžší oddechování a Severusovo občasné zasténání, když mu pronikl do úst krásně hluboko. Tohle mu chybělo, tvrdý pták v puse a milenec, který dokáže ocenit jeho schopnosti i v téhle oblasti. Přisál se s větší silou, zakroužil jazykem kolem žaludu a Remus ztuhl.

„Zpomal, lásko,“ zasténal, „nebo nedostaneš, co jsem ti slíbil. Poslední dobou nemám moc tréninku.“

Severus ho neochotně pustil. Rozloučil se několika polibky na špičku, posadil se na paty a dychtivě přemýšlel, co bude dál. „Nejspíš mě budeš dál buzerovat,“ uklouzlo mu nahlas. Nemyslel to tak. Přehodil nohy přes okraj postele a položil ruce na Lupinovy štíhlé boky. „No, na co čekáš?“ zavrčel. „Co ještě chceš?“

Remusův smích byl hudbou pro jeho uši. „Oh, Severusi! Jsi neuvěřitelný, víš to?“ Pohladil ho po vlasech. „Ten tvůj přístup ke všemu miluju.“

Miluje? Lupin ho… Severus rychle zvedl hlavu a podezíravě si ho změřil.

Remus mu s úsměvem začal stahovat roztrženou košili z ramen. „Proč jsi oblečený? Chci tě vidět nahého, líbat tě a hladit. Ukaž, jestli jsi tak jsi krásný jak myslím.“ Ztišil hlas. „Nelhal jsem, když jsem říkal, že tě chci. Nejenom tvoje tělo, Severusi, ale tebe celého. Chci, aby ses mi úplně odevzdal, jako jsem se já musel odevzdat tobě, když ses o mě staral.“ Přejel dlaní před jeho prsa a paži až k zápěstí. Vzal ho za ruku a zvedl na nohy. „Severusi, svlékni se,“ řekl tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitky. „Hned!“

Severus neviděl důvod hádat se. Remus řekl sám, že ho chce; všechno, co k němu patří. Přiznal se, že jsou věci, které na něm má rád. A Severus chtěl těm přeslazeným řečičkám věřit, protože to sakra bylo to nejlepší vyznání lásky, jakého se mu kdy dostalo. Při zvlášť brutálním mučení by _možná_ přiznal, že Remusovu náklonost opětuje. Patřil mu, jakýmkoliv způsobem bude chtít. A teď právě ho chtěl nahého. Severus hodil košili na postel. „Nechceš si vzít, co je tvoje?“ Díval se na něj přes řasy. Rukou si přejel přes bradavku, která okamžitě ztvrdla. „Jenom pro tebe.“

„Bože,“ zasténal Remus a zatahal ho za opasek. „Pomoz mi, nemůžu zaručit, co pravedu, pokud nebudeš do pěti vteřin úplně nahý!“

Za pět vteřin to nestihli, ale Lupin nakonec vydržel počkat, než si Severus zuje boty a ponožky a na postel ho strčil teprve když už měl skoro sundané kalhoty. Okamžitě vklouzl za ním do peřin, i přes svůj hendikep pozoruhodně schopný zároveň Severuse znehybnět a masírovat si penis o jeho břicho. Líbali se a užívali si doteky svých těl, až toho nakonec málem bylo příliš.

Severus hladil jeho šlachovitá stehna, úzké boky, jako by pořád nemohl uvěřit, že ho má ve své posteli. Vždycky si představoval pomalé, důkladné milování, ale právě teď to chtěl přesně takhle. Remusův nekompromisní přístup ho vzrušoval víc než dokázal vyslovit. Milování bude muset počkat na jindy. Teď potřebovali úlevu, zbavit se napětí, které mezi nimi narůstalo během posledních pár týdnů, prostě rychlý, zoufalý sex. Sevřel v ruce Remusův penis a zasténání, které se ozvalo, mu šlo přímo do slabin. Jako by se snad mohl ještě víc vzrušit.

„Nějaký olej,“ vydechl Remus, „…pospěš si, Severusi.“

Severus se otočil na bok a vzal ze stolku citrusový olej, který používali na masáže. Jako lubrikant se snad taky osvědčí.

„Nalej mi ho na ruku,“ dožadoval se Remus a Severus rychle vytáhl špunt z lahvičky a pomohl mu rozetřít olej na prsty.

Pak se položil na záda a vstřícně roztáhl nohy. Přerývaně oddechoval. „Prosím.“

Lupin se nedočkavě zakřenil. „K Vaším službám.“

Zasunul do něj dva prsty a Severus na moment zapomněl dýchat. Moc moc moc, ani on poslední dobou zrovna netrénoval. „Oh bože… pomalu… bolí…“ Nedobrovolně se zavrtěl. Se stisknutými víčky si vychutnával tu směs rozkoše a bolesti. Opravdu to bylo dlouho.

Remus měl naštěstí andělskou trpělivost. Čekal, dokud Severus nezačal spokojeně oddechovat a vycházet vstříc pomalému pohybu jeho prstů. „Chci už být v tobě,“ řekl konečně chraplavě, „připravený?“

„Ano, bože!“ Duší ani tělem už nemohl být víc připravený, nemohl se dočkat, až ho v sobě ucítí. „Dělej, nebo se z toho zblázním!“

„To nepřipustíme,“ ujistil ho Remus, zvedl se nad ním a pronikl do něj jedním dlouhým, nesnesitelně pomalým pohybem. Severus mu okamžitě nohama objal záda.

„Jo,“ schválil jeho počínání Remus. „Máš dokonalé nohy.“ Lehce mu okusoval spodní ret. „Jsi perfektní.“ Začal se hýbat, nejdřív pomalu, ale jakmile se Severus uvolnil, přitvrdil a začal zrychlovat.

Mlčeli, komunikaci nechali jen na svých tělech. Remus si ho bral rychle, nádherně bezohlednými přírazy. Severus se nikdy necítil tak moc chtěný. Remus ho potřeboval. Každý pohyb mu oplácel svým, bylo to skoro jako rytmický tanec, který vynášel Severuse výš a výš směrem k vyvrcholení. Bylo jasné, že dlouho nevydrží, ne s erekcí uvězněnou mezi jejich těly, s Remusovou zpocenou kůží klouzající po jeho vlastní.

Remus skoro nemohl dýchat. Jeho tvář se leskla potem, jedna kapka stékala po spánku a Severus ji hbitě slízl. Už jim moc nechybělo. Remus zaváhal. „Nemůžu…“ vydechl. „Severusi!“ Pracně se zapřel na své jediné ruce, chvilku na něj shlížel se silně majetnickým výrazem. „Můj,“ zavrčel, „jsi jenom můj!“

„Tvůj,“ ujistil ho Severus, protože to v té chvíli byla pravda. Neznal nikoho tak nesnesitelně otravného, ani z půlky tak neodbytného a ani z desetiny tak dokonale, báječně dominantního jako byl Remus zatracený Lupin, a pokud chtěl Remus tvrdit, že je jeho, ať si poslouží – v tom mu rozhodně nehodlal bránit. „Tvůj,“ zopakoval, protože to Remusovi evidentně dělalo dobře.

Přitiskl se k němu a okusoval mu krk, jako by si ho chtěl označit, ještě párkrát tvrdě přirazil, zhluboka zasténal a jeho tělo se roztřáslo rozkoší. Severus se udělal zároveň s ním, rychle pohyboval boky ve snaze dosáhnout vyvrcholení a jeho orgasmus byl tak intenzivní, že ho skoro nadzvedl z postele. Konečně na nic nemyslel, jen opakoval Remusovo jméno.

Chvíli tiše leželi, Remus se nejdřív čelem opíral o jeho rameno, pak z něj konečně vyklouzl, přitáhl si ho do náručí a oba se pomalu vydýchávali. Remus otevřel oči, pořád lehce zakalené rozkoší. „Takže můj?“ zašeptal tiše.

„Hmm,“ odtušil Severus. „Krk jsi mi rozkousal na cáry, takže mě těžko můžeš vrátit a chtít zpátky peníze. Jsem nenávratně zničený!“ Objal Remusův štíhlý pas a spokojeně si povzdechl. Nevadilo mu být „Remusův“, i když musel snášet jeho otravně veselou povahu a nepříjemný zlozvyk mít přátele. „Asi se mě už nezbavíš!“ Nezněl, že by z toho byl nešťastný.

„Skvěle!“ Z Remusova úsměvu se mu sevřely všechny vnitřnosti. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem se do těbe shodou okolností zamiloval, taková vyhlídka mě nijak neděsí.“

„Nezodpovědný blázen, jako vždycky,“ ušklíbl se Severus, zatímco jeho srdce udělalo několik zajímavých přemetů. „Nicméně, jestli je to nutné, zkusím to s tebou ještě chvilku vydržet.“ O hloubce svých citů nepochyboval, ale měl dojem, že přiznat je nahlas by bylo něco jako skočit do propasti, aniž by tušil, jestli poletí nebo spadne rovnou na hubu. Zkrátka ještě nebyl připravený. „Nejspíš to nevydržím,“ varoval ho nerudně, „ale budu se snažit. Někdo se nad tebou musel slitovat,“ políbil ho.

„To je od tebe moc milé. Díky za… trpělivost,“ zasmál se Remus a s širokým úsměvem se k němu přitulil.

V téhle pozici usnuli a když se ráno vzbudili, milovali se přesně tak, jak si to Severus vždycky představoval: dlouho, pomalu, se spoustou doteků, úžasu nad opětovanými city a vlnou rozkoše na závěr.

Severus poprvé vynechal ranní nakupování na trhu a teprve když už se v posteli skutečně nemohli povalovat ani o vteřinu déle, Remus vstal s ním a společně se v kuchyni umyli. Remus nikam neodešel a když dorazili první hosté, roznášel zeleninovou směs s kouskem uzeného, kterou Severus bez přehnaných pocitů provinilosti vytvořil ze zbytků od neděle.


	8. Stávka

Albert Square bylo přeplněné lidmi. Severus nepamatoval, že by na náměstí před radnicí někdy v životě viděl takové davy. Netroufal si odhadnout, kolik jich je, ale jedno bylo jasné: Blackovy letáky lidi probudili. Všichni pochopili, že zítra můžou přijít o ruku oni, že příští obětí nezdravého pracovního prostředí se můžou stát jejich nejbližší přátelé. Zapojili se tkalci z továren i skladníci. Někteří nesli cedule s nápisy jako _Ancoats chtějí spravedlnost!_ nebo _Textilka Redhill Street podporuje Remuse Lupina!_ Další byly poněkud méně zdvořilé a důrazně požadovaly, aby pan Brumbál vyplatil kompenzaci všem zmrzačeným dělníkům, kteří se v jeho továrně udřeli málem k smrti. Ne, pan Brumbál momentálně nebyl mezi pracující třídou příliš populární.

Opatrně, aby to nikdo neviděl, vzal Remus Severuse za ruku. „Co to má znamenat?“ zeptal se tiše. „Věděl jsem, že máš něco za lubem-“ ani nezněl moc překvapeně „-ale tohle jsi přece nemohl dokázat sám!“

„Ne,“ Severus zavrtěl hlavou, „tvůj trapný přítel Black se taky zúčastnil. A Weasleyovi.“ Nerad to musel přiznávat nahlas, ale Blackův nápad fungoval. Zdálo se, jako by svou nespokojenost přišla vyjádřit nejméně půlka Manchesteru.

„Sirius?“ Remus byl v šoku. Severus se zjevně musel delší dobu pohybovat v těsné blízkosti Siriuse Blacka, aniž by ho zavraždil. Z nějakého důvodu to pro něj osobně bylo skoro důležitější než všichni ostatní, kdo se shromáždili, aby bojovali za spravedlnost pro dělníky.

„Co je na tom divného? Oba chceme, aby ti Brumbál zaplatil všechno, co ti dluží. A když se nám povede připomenout pár majitelům továren, aby nebrali bezpečnost na lehkou váhu, tím líp.“

„Takže odteď z tebe bude komunista a lidumil?“ Jeden Remusův úsměv a Severus zapomněl, proč vlastně stojí v tento krásný slunečný pátek na náměstí, místo aby dělali něco příjemnějšího.

„To sotva.“ Severus se zamračil. „Ani by mě nenapadlo se s někým dělit o svůj kapitál, zvlášť když ty jsi jednou z jeho nejcennějších součástí. A příměří s Blackem trvá přesně do té vteřiny, než to vyřešíme s Brumbálem.“

„Aha,“ oddechl si Remus. „Už jsem se bál, že mi někdo ukradl mého Severuse a nahradil ho kopií, která se umí chovat v lidské společnosti. Nevím, jak bych přežil celý den bez tvých nálad a rozhodně by mi chybělo, jak odháníš nevítané návštěvy.“ Naklonil se blíž, rty mu přejel po uchu. „Ale kdybys takový nebyl, nemiloval bych tě ani z poloviny tak moc. Zmínil jsem se už, že tě miluju, nebo ne?“

Severus si povzdechl. „Jen asi stokrát, blázne. Neměl bys pomalu s těmi přeslazenými nesmysly přestat?“ Stiskl Remusovi ruku. „Teď tiše, Black bude předávat starostovi petici.“

Dívali se, jak Black vystoupal po schodech k budově radnice a promluvil se starostou, který laskavě petici převzal a přislíbil, že se celé věci podívá na zoubek. Přihodil ještě několik nezávazných frází a zmizel ve svém úřadě. Ale aspoň vyšel ven a byl ochotný diskutovat, to musí být dobré znamení.

Následovaly projevy několika hodnostářů. Majitel továrny New Little Mill horoval za bezpečnost v bavlnářském průmyslu a předseda Národního odborového svazu básnil, že Manchester je vybudovaný na potu dělnické třídy.  

„Ty jeho pamflety mu lezou na mozek,“ zamumlal Severus. „Engels je třicet let po smrti, jestli si nevšiml.“

„Ano, trošičku to smrdí,“ uchechtl se Remus tiše. „Engels aspoň věděl, o čem mluví, pár let tady žil. Ale každá podpora dobrá, s potem nebo bez něj.“

Pokračovaly další a další řeči, ale nedošlo k žádným nepokojům ani násilí. Dělníci si zachovají důstojnost, to byla Severusova podmínka. Poklidně se rozejdou do svých domovů a všem ukážou, že jsou lepší lidé než takzvané vyšší vrstvy. Místní policie stála na jejich straně, nejen kvůli Pastorkovi, ale i proto, že vláda nedávno schválila směrnici, která policistům zakazovala stávkovat a vstupovat do odborů – zdálo se, že protest dělníků si vyložili jako možnost pomstít svá ztracená práva, aniž by porušili zákon.

Pan Brumbál se ani neukázal, ale s tím se počítalo. Nikdo už nepochyboval, že se mu nedá věřit a jeho vlídné, otcovské vystupování je jen maskou. Výbor rozhodl, že sám posoudí, zda reakce příslušných osob bude uspokojivá a pokud dojde k závěru, že nikoliv, stávka bude pokračovat.

Když slunce začalo zapadat, dělníci se pomalu vydávali domů a Severus s Remusem šli také. „Děkuju,“ zašeptal Remus, když odbočili z hlavní třídy a podél kanálů pokračovali temnými uličkami ke Spinner‘s End. „Tak velkolepým způsobem mi lásku určitě ještě nikdo nikdy nevyznal.“

Severus se zastavil a díval se do vody. Hladinu kanálu čeřily malé vlnky, které se rozbíjely o břeh na obou stranách. Obloha tmavla, ale byla jasná – možná důsledek stávky, továrny nepracovaly a z komínů se nekouřilo. „Tak jsem to nemyslel.“

„Já vím. Ani jsi nemusel.“ Remus se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Ulice byla tichá, široko daleko ani noha. Kdyby někdo přistihl dva muže při líbání, mohlo by je to přivést do skutečně velkých problémů. A tady stáli na veřejném prostranství. Museli být velmi opatrní… Remus vzal Severuse kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho blíž, aby ho mohl políbit. „Co ke mně cítíš dáváš najevo každý den. Doteky, pohledy… nemusíme to říkat nahlas.“

Hm. Podle Severusova názoru začínal být přehnaně všímavý. Řekne mu to, až bude připravený. Ne že si dá dvě a dvě dohromady sám a připraví se o překvapení. Ale takový byl Remus Lupin – pokud existovala možnost otrávit Severuse a provést něco nečekaného, bylo jasné, že se jí chopí. Hrozné! Ale aspoň se nikdy nenudil. Mlčel, jen si odfrkl a oplatil Remusovi polibek. Jako by si vzájemně dodali odvahy, k malému domku odcházeli ruku v ruce.

***

 

Bistro praskalo ve švech dřív, než si Severus s Remusem stačili sundat kabáty. Přišli téměř všichni stálí hosté. Ginny zapálila svíčky a pomáhala prostřít stoly. Remus si vyrobil tác s popruhem kolem krku, díky kterému dokázal obsluhovat jednou rukou, ale s pomocí Ginny to šlo přece jen o něco rychleji. Molly pomáhala Severusovi v kuchyni - stávkující si zasloužili slušné jídlo. Severus krájel uzenáče a fenykl na malé kousky a Molly strouhala brambory na placky. Vynikající crème fraiche ochucený koprem už čekal v lednici. Na sporáku se ohříval jednoduchý kuřecí vývar se zeleninou.

Severus měl obzvlášť kreativní náladu a začal z bramboráčků a kousků ryby stavět nízké věže, které vypadaly jako majáky v moři krémové omáčky s loďkami z fenyklu. Ginny s Remusem pilně obsluhovali, dokud každý nedostal svůj talíř. Až na občasné cinkání příborů se pak v bistru rozhostilo ticho, takže když se otevřely dveře a vstoupil malý, obrýlený mužíček, všichni zvedli hlavy.

„ _Excusez-moi_ … Je možné zde… _manger_ – oběd?“ zeptal se příchozí.

Remus vstal, aby ho pozdravil. „Ano, ale bohužel máme všude obsazeno. Pokud by Vám to nevadilo, můžete si přisednout k nám.“

„Ah.“ Host se zatvářil poněkud překvapeně. „To je hezké. _Merci._ Le bistro bylo… _un recommandation_ … všichni mi říkají navštívit Spinner’s Bistro…“

„Oh, to mám radost, že nás, ehm, všichni doporučují.“ Remus se srdečně usmál. „Jsme spíš něco jako jídelna, ale Severus… totiž pan Snape je velice dobrý kuchař.“ Nabídl hostovi židli a postavil před něj pintu světlého piva. „Nemáme víno ani nic lepšího,“ vysvětlil mu omluvně. „Obávám se, že máte na výběr pivo nebo čaj. K jídlu podáváme jen denní nabídku a polévku.“

„Snape. _Monsieur_ Severus Snape?“ Drobný muž zvedl překvapeně obočí. _„Le chef de Chez ‘ogwarts? Non, c’est impossible ! Monsieur Snape est un artiste…_ ten by nikdy…“

„Ale ano. Neměl na výběr, víte? Odkud ho vlastně znáte?“ vyptával se Remus zvědavě. „Býváte často v Chez ‘O?“

_„Non… je suis_ … cestuji automobilem. _J’écris des_ … píši… cestovní knihy. M’sieur Snape je… proslavený.“ Vypadal, že na něj Severusovo jméno udělalo skutečný dojem. _„Le plat du jour, s’il vous plait.“_

„Spíš ho proslavila jeho výbušná povaha, ne?“ Remus se zakřenil a vydal se pro další talíř s bramborovou věží.

„ _Non,“_ odporoval mu Francouz, jakmile se vrátil. „M’sieur Snape je slavný kucharz _. Il est… Le tempérament es le signature d’un grand chef !“_

„Aha,“ zasmál se Remus. „Tím se to samozřejmě vysvětluje. A já myslel, že mi to dělá naschvál.“

Francouz se pustil do jídla a brzy se mu po tváři rozlil blažený výraz. „M’sieur Snape je _… très génial!_ Takové jídlo dává vždy? Tak… prosté? _Magnifique!“_

„Díky,“ usmál se Remus. „Určitě bude mít radost, že Vám chutnalo. Jak říkáte, jsou to prostá jídla, musíme vařit z domácích surovin, nikdo si tu nemůže dovolit nějaký exotický luxus. Ale je to lepší než chleba s margarínem. Což se tady v okolí obvykle jí!“

_„C’est… nouvelle_ … to není M’sieur Escoffier, ne ne, ten varzí samé těžké omáčky. Všichni kucharzi ve Francii dělají samé těžké omáčky.“

Zatímco jedli, Remus s Weasleyovými si s neznámým hostem povídali a dozvěděli se, že se právě vrací ze Skotska a chtěl by stihnout loď do Calais. V Manchesteru nebyl poprvé, před pár lety dokonce navštívil Chez ‘O. Kuchyně byla prý výtečná, ale číšník mu zkazil dojem. Dvojčata se zahihňala: „Sirius.“

Když Francouz dojedl svou porci, odsunul talíř se spokojeným povzdechem. „Pochutnal jsem si velmi dobrze. Čaj… _c’est possible_?“

„Ale samozřejmě. Myslím, že nám možná zbyly i nějaké čokoládové pralinky, Severus je sám vyráběl. Tedy ne, že bychom je tady normálně podávali, ale když máte před sebou tak dlouhou cestu…“

„ _Merci_ , jste velmi laskav.“

Remus seběhl dolů do kuchyně a za chvíli se vrátil s čajem a malým talířkem čokoládových bonbonů. „Tyhle jsou, ummm-“ zamyslel se, „-čokoláda, čili a med.“ Ukázal na další. „Tady je pomeranč a mandle. Severus říkal, že ty s čili se asi k čaji nebudou moc hodit. Ale můžu Vám je zabalit na cestu, kdybyste chtěl.“

„Doprzeji si je po čaji,“ řekl mužíček, „vypadají _très délicieux_!“

O něco později – po asi deseti minutách vychvalování pralinek – vstal od stolu. „Děkuji za przíjemný zážitek, _monsieur_ …“

„Lupin. Remus Lupin. A s kým jsem měl to potěšení obědvat?“ zeptal se Remus zdvořile.

„Jmenuji se André Michelin.“ Monsieur Michelin mu spolu s velkorysým spropitným podal svoji vizitku. „Váš Severus možná o mně slyšel. Prosím, pozdravujte ho.“

„Velmi rád vyřídím, m’sieur, a přeji šťastnou cestu.“

Remus strčil kartičku do kapsy a posadil se ke zbytku stávkového výboru, aby probrali celodenní události. Rozhodli se počkat, až starosta nebo Brumbál zareagují. Pokud se nic nestane, za měsíc nebo dva akci zopakují. Strážník Pastorek přišel s několika nápady, jak si s panem Brumbálem poradit, pokud bude tvrdohlavý. Lidé ho obyčejně podceňovali, protože se choval tak přátelsky. A navíc tu bylo to tragické zmizení jeho milované sestry před pár lety, kvůli kterému všichni kolem starého pána našlapovali po špičkách. Jednoho dne prostě úplně beze stopy zmizela. Předpokládalo se, že utonula v některém z kanálů. Nikdy ji nenašli. Stejně jako Brumbálovy tajné účetní knihy, o jejichž existenci Pastorek ani v nejmenším nepochyboval. Byl si jistý, že Brumbál krátí daně, ale nikdo to nemohl dokázat.

Remus přivolal Severuse z kuchyně, ab Pastorkovi povyprávěl o tom, jak Brumbál a Pettigrew falšovali účetní knihy, aby z něj udělali zloděje. Policistovi se představa, že Brumbála usvědčí z podvodu, zřejmě velmi zamlouvala.

„Necháme si to v záloze, pokud se rozhodne nespolupracovat. Vsadil bych se, že si vede dvoje účty,“ prohlásil Pastorek. „Když jsme tam poslali naše účetní, všechno bylo na pohled v pořádku. Velmi ochotně s námi spolupracoval, ukázal nám úplně všechno. Ale řeknu vám, vypadal se sebou náramně spokojený, jako by nás nějak převezl. Určitě jsme něco přehlédli.“

Ještě chvíli seděli, popíjeli čaj a rozebírali své možnosti, pak se lidé začali pomalu rozcházet.

Když se restaurace konečně vylidnila, Remus se zaklonil na židli. „To byl den! Jsem úplně grogy.“

Severus mu dal pusu na čelo. „Ale cítíš se líp, ne? Celý den jsi dřel a pořád stojíš na nohách. Že bychom tě konečně prohlásili za zdravého?“

„Až na tu ruku. Víš, že mám někdy pocit, jako by tam pořád byla? Divné. Asi už vím, jak se cítí duch bezhlavého rytíře. Nebo spíš… bezrukého.“ Remus se usmál a vzal ho za ruku. „Dobře, že aspoň jeden z nás je kompletní. Na některé věci potřebuješ víc než jen jednu ruku.“ Oči mu rozpustile zářily. „Nechtěl bys teď jít nahoru a s něčím mi… pomoct?“

Severus zvedl obočí. Jako by se tím dnem uzavřela nějaká kapitola. Jistě, Remus vypadal vyčerpaný, ale úplně jinak – neztrácel duševní svěžest, vrátilo se mu sebevědomí, jako by našel rovnováhu. Severus vzal jeho ruku do dlaní a políbil ji. „Jak si přeješ, lásko. Pro tebe všechno.“

„Mmm, napadá mě pár věcí, které by mi udělaly dobře… a tobě taky. Pojď,“ pomohl Severusovi na nohy. „Kdo bude poslední v posteli, chystá zítra snídani.“

Severus vyhrál.

Remus si málem ani nestačil rozepnout kalhoty a Severus už měl v ruce olej a byl připravený.

„Severusi!“ Remus do něj bez dalších úvodů pronikl. Jeho tvář se okamžitě zkřivila rozkoší, kousal se do rtu a bylo to tak neskutečně sladké, že ho Severus prostě musel políbit. Vášnivě. Remus odpověděl tvrdým přírazem a divokými polibky, které se rychle změnily v kousání a sání a klubko proplétajících se jazyků. Bylo jasné, že nevydrží dlouho. Severus vmáčkl ruku mezi ně a pokusil se dosáhnout na svůj penis, ale to, že ho Remus právě zalehl celým tělem, mu snahu zrovna neusnadňovalo. Remus si ho bral rychle a tvrdě, rozhodně se nijak neomezoval a Severus dokázal v podstatě jen kňučet rozkoší. Remus naposledy zasténal, zatnul mu zuby do ramene a vyvrcholil.

Pomalu dřív, než popadl dech, ale klečel na kolenou a odstrkoval Severusovu ruku. „Můj,“ připomněl mu ochraptěle. „Chci se dívat, jak se uděláš… jsi tak krásný, jestli to nevíš…“

Severus tušil, že to pravděpodobně nebude pravda, ale pokud chtěl Remus žít v iluzích, on ho z nich rozhodně vyvádět nehodlal. Pohodlně se opřel a užíval si jeho šikovnou ruku. „Aspoň jednu věc zvládáš… oh… bože… dokonale,“ sténal, zatímco se pohyb zápěstí zrychloval. „Remusi!“ Vykřikl a vyvrcholil do jeho teplé, zdrsnělé dlaně. Se zavřenýma očima oddechoval, dokud Remus nevzal z nočního stolku kapesník a oba je neočistil. Pak se pobaveně díval, jak se Lupin pokouší sundat si kalhoty aniž by vstal.

„Víš, možná by pomohlo, kdyby sis nejdřív zul boty,“ navrhl. Remus byl občas jako malý kluk, tak soustředěný na drobné radosti jako bonbón nebo zajímavou pasáž v knížce, že na všechno ostatní zapomněl. Severus jeho naivní bezstarostnost miloval. A taky miloval tu tvrdší stránku. Prostě řečeno, Remus se mu zamlouval přesně takový, jaký byl.

Remus si konečně sundal boty a ponožky a právě si stahoval kalhoty z jedné hubené, dlouhé nohy. Severus ho se zájmem pozoroval. Sice se zdaleka necítil na další kolo, ale nic mu nezabrání, aby neusnul s rukou položenou na Remusově šlachovitém stehnu. Docela příjemná vyhlídka, říkal si, pozorujíc ho přes napůl přivřená víčka.

„Oh,“ Remus se najednou sehnul a zvedl kartičku, která mu při svlékání vypadla z kapsy, „to u mě nechal ten chlápek z Francie… říkal, že ho možná znáš a ať ti to předám.“

Severusovi byli zákazníci upřímně lhostejní, rozhodně nestál o to, navazovat s nimi jakékoliv bližší vztahy. Jediné, po čem momentálně toužil, bylo usnout se svým partnerem v náručí. Nicméně kartičku v barvě slonové kosti, kterou mu Remus podával, si vzal. Chystal se ji bez zájmu odložit na noční stolek, když si všiml kouzelného slovíčka:

André Michelin

Compagnie Générale des Etablissements Michelin

Clermont-Ferrand

France

„Do prdele!“ Severus vyskočil, oči vytřeštěné hrůzou. „Neurazil jsi ho nějak? A co jídlo, chutnalo mu? Co ti říkal?“ Lehce panikařil.

Remus se posadil a užasle na něj zíral. „Co se děje, Severusi? Byl to velice příjemný člověk, chutnalo mu. Říkal, že jídlo bylo _excelentní_.“ Remus ho vzal za ruku. „Lásko, co je? Nebyl z finančního úřadu, že ne?“

„Ne!“ Severus složil hlavu do dlaní. Katastrofa. „Je to mnohem, mnohem horší. André Michelin jezdí po Evropě, píše příručky pro cestovatele a vydává _Le Guide Michelin_ – nejslavnějšího gastronomického průvodce na světě!“

Trvalo dost dlouho, než se Remusovi podařilo svého přítele uklidnit natolik, aby si mohli jít lehnout. Severus na něm visel jako neplavec na záchranném kruhu. Nepřestával mumlat cosi o své reputaci, jejíž ubohé zbytky budou nenávratně zničeny, pokud se kterýkoliv aspoň trochu vyhlášený kuchař dozví, že kuchtí brambory a cibuli pro Manchesterskou chudinu. Ovšem téhle tragédii už se nedalo zabránit. Severus si nakonec zhluboka povzdechl, přitulil se k Remusovi, přetáhl přes oba měkkou přikrývku a snažil se usnout. Takovou pomstu by nedokázal vymyslet ani Sirius Black. Osud ho zjevně nenáviděl, když dopustil, aby naservíroval ubohé brambory s herynkem autorovi _Le Guide Michelin_. Bože, to je jeho konec!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdo se neorientuje ve filozofii a gastronomii, tedy vězte: 
> 
> Friedrich Engels byl německý filozof a ekonom, spoluzakladatel marxismu a během svého života v Manchesteru vydal několik čláků kritizujících sociální a ekonomické poměry dělníků. 
> 
> André Jules Michelin byl francouzský průmyslník, který založil firmu na výrobu odnímatelných pneumatik (do té doby se pneumatiky na ráfky lepily). Aby podpořil autoturismus (a svou upadající firmu), vydal v roce 1900 prvního Michelinova průvodce, který obsahoval adresy benzínových pump, autoopraven, ceny benzínu a další užitečné údaje - později přibyl i seznam restaurací a u těch, které M. perferoval, se začala objevovat hvězdička. Dnes Le Guide Michelin obsahuje více než 45 000 restaurací napříč Evropou a jen asi 15 restaurací se může pochlubit maximálním počtem tří Michelinských hvězd! (Michelinskou hvězdou se může pochlubit i několik českých restaurací - Allegro nebo Field na Starém městě. Že bychom zašli otestovat kvalitu?? :D )


	9. Nálady

Severus byl mrzutý. Poslední dobou jeho náladovost dostoupila vrcholu. Vrčel na Remuse, utrhoval se na hosty a mračil se na Ginny Weasleyovou, novou pomocnou sílu, která mu měla zajistit více klidu v kuchyni. Brzy ráno odcházel na trh, zatímco Remus ještě spal v jejich prostorné posteli, pak se zavřel do kuchyně, celý den z ní nevystrčil nos a prskal na každého, kdo se odvážil vkročit do jeho království. Spát chodil pozdě. Neměl náladu na sex ani na Remusovo utěšování. Prostě a jednoduše, Severus Snape se zase začal chovat jako dřív a nikoho to netěšilo, ani jeho samotného ne. Chtěl, aby mu všichni dali pokoj.

Přesto mu chyběl důvěrný vztah, který si vybudoval s Remusem, chyběla mu milá společnost (proboha!) Weasleyových, netěšilo ho být sám. Trudomyslný a nejistý. Prakticky bez ustání přemýšlel, jestli to byl dobrý nápad, nechat se přemluvit a otevřít bistro. Co když už nikdy nebude pracovat v uznávané restauraci? Ty roky práce a studia, aby se stal jedním z nejlepších kuchařů v Anglii – bylo to všechno nadarmo? Bude jeho osudem skončit jako opovrhovaný, všemi zapomenutý kuchař v kantýně?

Svého času život vypadal dobře. Teď byl bez pořádné práce, i když vydělával obstojné peníze. Jeho partner kolem něho našlapoval, jako by trpěl zvlášť odpornou nakažlivou nemocí a dokonce i stávka podle očekávání k ničemu nevedla. Uplynulo několik týdnů a Severus neměl chvilku klidu. Měl pocit, jako by se pohyboval ve vakuu, nic, co dělal, nemělo smysl.

Jak by si přál, aby André Michelin nikdy nevkročil do jeho domu. Už měl plné zuby stávek a Francouzů a hlavně milenců, kteří se tvářili, jako by byli maličkou panenkou, které utrhnul hlavičku z čiré zlomyslnosti.

Jako by té mizérii chybělo něco k dokonalosti, zaskočil Black, aby svolal stávkový výbor. Pan Brumbál je ještě nepoctil odpovědí, bylo tedy na čase znovu jednat. Upřímně, jediná věc, která Severusovi momentálně dělala radost, tedy kromě vaření, bylo vědomí, že když zaleze do postele, najde v ní teplé, spící tělo, ke kterému se může přitisknout. jenom když usínal s Remusem v náručí a poslouchal jeho tiché oddechování, cítil se aspoň trochu spokojený.

***

 

„Severusi?“

„Mhm?“

„Vím, že je hodně brzo, ale nenamasíroval bys mi prosím rameno? Dostávám křeč.“ Remus byl vzhůru a v bledém raním světle seděl na posteli. Když si stáhl pyžamo, jeho kůže se v prvních slunečních paprscích zaleskla. Ani jizvy nemohly zničit jeho krásu. Severus obdivoval jeho štíhlý krk, zrovna když se Remus přes rameno ohlédl a věnoval mu povzbudivý úsměv. „Prosím, lásko?“

Takže neunikne. Severus potřeboval zaběhnout nakoupit, ale pohled na hodiny ho ubezpečil, že Remus by výmluvu ucítil na sto honů. Na trhu ještě nebyla ani noha. Věděl by, že Severus je zbabělec, který si nedokáže pár minut popovídat se svým partnerem. „No dobře. Když jsem si tě dotáhl domů, nejspíš bych se o tebe měl starat.“

„To jsi hodný,“ poděkoval Remus. „Opravdu to potřebuju.“ Oči se mu podezřele leskly. „Moc to pro mě znamenalo, když ses o mě staral,“ pokračoval, otočený k Severusovi zády. „Nebýt tebe, nejspíš bych dnes byl mrtvý.“

Severus se zlostně díval na jeho rudé jizvy. Z ničeho nic se mu sevřelo srdce. Remus mu věřil. Dovolil mu, aby jej živil, i když předtím nikdy od nikoho žádnou dobročinnost nepřijal. Nechal se krmit a umývat a… no, další věci, které teď Severus trochu zanedbával. Přestěhoval se do jeho domu, jeho postele, vystavil se nebezpečí – kdokoliv mohl snadno zjistit, že sdílí lůžko. Mlčel. Někdy prostě neměl co říct. Ne, že by nebyl od přírody výřečný, ale… vysvětlovat Remusovi, jak prožívá tu věc s Michelinem, všechny zmatené pochybnosti a vnitřní nejistotu… prostě nemohl.

„Už… musím jít na trh!“ Z téhle pasti přece musí existovat cesta ven.

„Aha,“ odtušil Remus. „Ale mohl bys mi prosím nejdřív namasírovat to rameno? Opravdu mě bolí.“ Předklonil se a nabídl svůj dlouhý krk.

Severus zaúpěl. Natáhl se pro olej – čím dřív to bude mít za sebou, tím lépe. Mlčel, ale ohřál olej v dlani a začal ho Remusovi vtírat do kůže.

„Mmm… hezké,“ povzdechl si Remus. „Uvolňující.“ Dál nic neříkal, jen vydával tiché, spokojené zvuky. Severus chvíli hnětl svaly, dokud je nepřesvědčil, aby se uvolnily. Remus si zhluboka povzdechl a Severus neodolal, musel mu vtisknout polibek na krk.

Remus se pomalu otočil. Mlčel, jen si Severuse přitáhl k sobě. Jednou rukou to moc dobře nešlo a Severus už chtěl protestovat, ale pak na svých ústech ucítil horké rty a konečně si vzpomněl, proč vlastně bylo tak příjemné sdílet jednu postel. Když ho Remus pustil, byl docela udýchaný.

„Pochybuješ o mých citech?“ zeptal se ho Remus. „Protože k tomu nemáš žádný důvod.“

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Remus byl vždycky až moc všímavý, pro své vlastní dobro i pro to Severusovo.

„To je dobře. Já o těch tvých taky nepochybuju. Když se probudím a ležíš tady se mnou, jsem šťastný, Severusi. Ale ty tvoje černé nálady… to musí přestat.“

Severus se chystal říct něco obzvlášť kousavého, ale tenhle pohled znal. Remus toho začínal mít dost a Severus ho nechtěl rozzlobit. S vytočeným Remusem nebylo radno si zahrávat. Proto mlčel.

Remus upravil přikrývku. „Když mi to nechceš říct, asi budu muset hádat.“ Jemně ho políbil. „Týká se to bistra a pana Andrého? Toho, že ses chtěl stát jedním z nejlepších kuchařů v Británii? A že dokud budeš tady, nikdo tvůj talent nedocení?“

Severus přivřel oči. Takže Remus ho pozoruje, našel všechny jeho slabiny – hlavně touhu po uznání a obdivu. „Bravo. Jsi šťastný, že už to víš? A co s tím uděláš? Půjdeš všem vyslepičit, co jsem za zoufalce?“ Severus se zlobil. Bylo snazší vztekat se než uznat, že má Remus pravdu. A ať je Remus naštvaný nebo ne, Severus snad má právo být umíněný ve vlastní domě!

„Ne, Severusi, ty vážně…“ Remus potřásl hlavou. „Zamyslel ses někdy nad tím, co jsi mi řekl než se z nás stali milenci? Že i nejjednodušší jídlo může být dobré, když se dobře připraví? Že způsob, jakým někdo upraví třeba i jen hloupou bramboru může z kusu zeleniny udělat kus umění? Nejsi žádný zoufalec, jsi průkopník. Proč je každý přesvědčený, že chudý člověk nepotřebuje v životě krásu, jemnost, lahodnou chuť – jen proto, že nemá peníze? Ty dáváš lidem, kteří by si v Chez ‘O nemohli dovolit ani krajíc chleba, na pár minut ochutnat lepší život. Už jen proto jsem na tebe pyšný, i všichni ti, kdo k nám chodí jíst!“

Severus sklonil hlavu. Remus měl pravdu. Poprvé v životě dělal něco pro jiné lidi. Bylo to zároveň příjemné i nepříjemné. Možná přišel čas rozloučit se se sny a snažit se žít skutečný život ve světě, kde existovala chudoba a nebezpečné stroje a kde lidé umírali kvůli znečistěnému vzduchu. Mnozí z nich poznali v životě velmi málo radosti a pokud Severusovo vaření může pomoct, třeba jen maličko… „No,“ konstatoval, „většina hostů Chez ‘O jsou stejně rozmazlení tupci… nezaslouží si mě.“ Arogantně si odfrkl. Ne, o jejich obdiv nestál. Prahl po uznání sobě rovných, šéfkuchařů jako Escoffier, jehož jméno všichni vyslovovali s posvátnou úctou, nebo mladý Fernand Point, už teď zbožňovaného, i když sotva vyrostli z chlapeckých let. Po tom Severus toužil a teď se musel dívat, jak všechny jeho ambice blednou a umírají. Odhodlaně zvedl bradu – oplakávat je nebude.

S hlubokým povzdechem se nechal obejmout. Nechtěl si přiznat, že Remus měl pravdu a on se mýlil. „Asi… máš pravdu. Mám rád naše hosty, nebo mi aspoň většinou nevadí.“ Ne jako v Chez ‘O, kde většina hostů byli snobi, přesvědčení o své nadřazenosti nad vším živým. Opravdu záleželo na tom, co si o něm kdo myslí, když jeho jídlo pomáhalo lidem k lepšímu životu? Když bledé děti, zesláblé z podvýživy, zase dostaly zdravou barvu do tváří? Bistro bylo jeho – jediné, co ho mohlo připravit o práci, by bylo, kdyby nezvládal své mistrovské umění: vaření. A v tom se mu jen tak někdo nevyrovnal. Ať už to lidé uznávají nebo ne, byl mistrem svého řemesla.

Nemá smysl bojovat s nevyhnutelným. „Máš pravdu,“ přiznal neochotně. „Myslím, že o nic z toho nechci přijít.“ Pohladil Remuse po tváři. „O tebe, bistro… o náš život.“ Tiše seděl v Remusově objetí a nechal teplo jeho těla, aby uvolnilo křeče, které se mu v duši usadily za ty dlouhé týdny.

***

 

„Pošta!“ Severus položil na stůl malý svazeček dopisů a začal se v nich přehrabovat. „Pro tebe,“ dodal a podával Remusovi tlustou obálku. „Letecká pošta?“ Znovu se podíval na modro-červeně rámovaný balíček. „Koho znáš ve Francii?“ zeptal se, zatímco se nakláněl blíž, aby mu vtiskl polibek. Ne, že by ho dvakrát zajímalo, kdo Remusovi píše, přemýšlel spíše nad fantastickým sexem, který se mu poštěstil minulou noc – vlastně každou noc od té doby, kdy se Remusovi povedlo vyšťourat ho z jeho ulity.

„Nikoho, nebo aspoň jsem si myslel. Teď to vypadá, že minimálně jednoho člověka tam znám.“ Remus mu polibek oplatil a obálku si přidržel mezi koleny, aby ji mohl roztrhnout. Vytáhl krémový dopisní papír.

„ _Vážený_ _monsieur_ _Lupine_ ,“ přečetl nahlas. „ _Jako malou pozornost pro Vás a Vašeho obchodního partnera…_ to musíš být ty.“ Remus se na něj usmál. „Aspoň to na nás není vidět. I když zajímalo by mě, kolika lidem už došlo, že s tebou ve skutečnosti žiju.“

 Severus se zachmuřil. „Čteš nebo debatujeme o tristním nedostatku diskrétnosti?“

Remus jen potřásl hlavou. _„… za jeho zásluhy o_ _La Nouvelle Cuisine_ _, posílám Vám poslední vydání_ _Le Guide Michelin_ _, letos s mírným zpožděním, neboť editování mých poznámek z Vaší krásné země trvalo poněkud déle. Domnívám se, mimochodem, že by Vás mohla obzvlášť zaujmout například strana 394. S přátelským pozdravem, André Michelin._ “ Zvedl obočí – jako by se Severus díval do zrcadla.

„Posílá nám Le Guide?“ Severus ho okamžitě musel vidět. Osobně pojede do Francie a utrhne tomu člověku hlavu, jestli se zmínil byť jen o ulici, ve které stojí Chez Hogwarts. „Ukaž!“ Natahoval se po obálce, ale Remus ho odstrčil.

„No no, Severusi. Michelin ho poslal mně!“ S širokým úsměvem zvedl malou modrou knížečku, aby na ni Severus nedosáhl.

„Lupine!“ Severus vstával ze židle. „Ty to vůbec nebereš vážně!“

„Oh, beru to velice vážně. Hezky si sedni, lásko. Nejdřív se podívám sám. Moje knížka, pamatuješ?“ Remus se usmál a otevřel průvodce. Pár vteřin četl, zatímco Severus umíral nezvladatelným nutkáním vyrvat mu knihu z ruky.

„Tak dělej! Strana 394!“

„Remus začal číst. „Oh…“

Takže je to zlé. Možná dali Chez ‘O kladné hodnocení… nebo ho někdo pomluvil. Toho se přesně bál. Nebo to možná bude ještě horší.

„Poslouchej! Oh, Severusi!“ Remus zaváhal, ale pak pokračoval. „ _Přeje-li si čtenář poznat nejrozvinutější průmyslové město Anglie, Manchester nenabízí pouze nejmodernější výrobní závody ale také moderní kuchyni. V malém bistru v dělnické čtvrti zvané Ancoats, charakteristické vodními kanály a vysokými továrními komíny, slavný šéfkuchař Severus Snape a jeho jednoruký asistent pan Remus Lupin otevřeli malou oázu pro místní pracující. Jídlo je prosté a výběr malý, výzdoba chudá, ale prostředí je čisté a příjemné. Dvojnásob zde platí, že v jednoduchosti spočívá krása, neboť žádný jiný kuchař v Anglii se neodvážil toho, čeho se odvážil pan Snape: podávat obyčejným lidem La Haute Cuisine ve zjednodušené formě. Pan Snape stojí u znovuzrození selské kuchyně – sezónní suroviny, místní produkce. Chce se dokonce říci, že pan Snape vytvořil vlastní Nouvelle Cuisine. Jídlo je nesmírně chutné, obsluha přátelská a nádavkem cestovatel dostává příležitost poznat prosté muže a ženy, kteří svou prací vybudovali toto město budoucnosti. Spinner’s Bistro stojí za zajížďku._ “ Remus položil průvodce na stůl, odstrčil talíř s nedojedenou snídaní. „To není tak hrozné, ne?“

 Severus byl v šoku, jen seděl a zíral s otevřenými ústy jako naprostý idiot. „Je… to… dobré.“ Zamrkal. Asi by ho měl někdo štípnout. Píše o něm Michelin! Pane bože, zmínili ho… ne, doporučili ho v zatracené bibli všech šéfkuchařů na celém světě. To bylo lepší než Řád britského impéria! Mnohem! „Myslím, že potřebujeme oslavu.“ Byl dokonale ohromený. Na nic jiného nedokázal myslet – hostina, dnes večer. Dali mu hodnocení ‘stojí za zajížďku‘! V průvodci, kde  by každý druhý vraždil za nejmenší zmínku! Jeho ubohé, domácí bistro se ocitlo mezi nejlepšími z nejlepších! Severus si odkašlal, aby se trochu vzpamatoval. „Píšou něco o Chez ‘O?“ vzpomněl si.

Remus prolistoval několik nejbližších stránek, pak se pro jistotu podíval i do seznamu. „Ani slovo,“ oznámil mu. „Vyhrál jsi, Severusi!“ S tím svým nádherným úsměvem zářil jako malý kluk. Severus dokonce na okamžik zapomněl na Guide, Remusovo štěstí bylo neodolatelné. Dokonce se nechal zvednout ze židle a vtáhnout do improvizovaného tance, který skončil s ním přimáčknutým ke zdi, vydaným na milost Remusovým polibkům. Když se od sebe odtrhli, byli oba udýchaní a Severus najednou neměl nejmenší chuť trmácet se na nákup.

„Nevím přesně, co jsem vyhrál, ale jestli je tohle cena za první místo, tak si nestěžuju,“ zasmál se. Prohrábl Remusovi vlasy. „Ale za to, že jsi udělal tak dobrý dojem, si taky zasloužíš odměnu.“ Nadšeně ho políbil.

„Víš, Brumbál to bude přesně takhle brát, jako svůj triumf. A nejsem si jistý, co na to řekne Sirius. Nadšení nebudou určitě. Aspoň trochu jsme se jim pomstili, když to nevyšlo s tou stávkou.“ Remus se zašklebil. „Ale určitě o něm ještě uslyšíme.“

Severus souhlasil. Ale nejdřív budou slavit. „Nemusíme na to myslet zrovna teď. Napadají mě důležitější věci, na které si bohužel musím nechat zajít chuť,“ zamumlal a stiskl Remusovi zadek. „Musím běžet, lásko, ale jestli nic nenamítáš, později si uděláme soukromou oslavu. Ale nejdřív budeme slavit s… přáteli.“ Bylo zvláštní použít to slovo a ještě k tomu oprávněně. Už to bylo tak: Severus Snape měl přátele. Kterým nejspíš záleželo hlavně na Remusovi, ale stejně. Z nějakého záhadného důvodu se to zdálo téměř stejně důležité jako fakt, že ode dneška se jeho bistro stalo světoznámou, uznávanou restaurací.

„Běž,“ zavrčel Remus. „Nebo neodolám, zatáhnu tě do postele a nepustím tě z ní až do večera. A k večeři budeš podávat chleba s margarínem a marmeládou, protože nic jiného už doma nemáme!“

Margarín! Severus si odfrkl. „Leda přes mou mrtvolu! Mimochodem, mohl bys zaběhnout k Arthurovi a Molly a pozvat je i s tou jejich bandou. Hned, jak vypadnou, mě můžeš zatáhnout do postele a nepustit mě z ní třeba týden!“

„S potěšením. Doufám, že i na tvé straně. A už běž. Ven ven – nebo se neudržím!“ Remus ho hnal ke dveřím. „A cestou se stav u Pastorka, ať taky přijde.“

„A proč myslíš, že chci, aby ses ovládal? Nezapomeň, něco jsi mi slíbil,“ škádlil ho Severus, ale už bral nohy na ramena. Věděl, že za minutu by byli v posteli. Nejen Remusova sebekontrola měla své meze.

***

 

Arthur postavil před Severuse další pintu piva. Už vypadal trochu opilý a Severus byl rád, že většina hostů už odešla, tedy kromě těch, které pozvali na malou oslavu. „Takže teďka tady bude fajnová restaurace?“ Arthur se posadil vedle něj na jednu z polstrovaných židlí. „Už sem asi nezapadneme.“

Severus nevěřícně zvedl obočí. „A proč bych něco takového proboha dělal?“ Nelhal, nehodlal měnit ani jedinou vidličku. Jeho bistro se mu líbilo přesně takové, jaké bylo, a když s tím má někdo problém, může se stravovat jinde.

Arthur vypadal překvapený. „No, pochybuju, že budeš chtít vařit pro lidi jako jsme my. Když jsi napsaný v té knížce…“ poklepal prstem na průvodce vázaného v kůži. „To není nic pro nás… teď se ti sem nahrnou lepší lidi a budeš ještě slavnější.“ Lehce se zadrhával.

„Arthure Weasley!“ Molly nic neuniklo. „Jsi opilý? Přestaň Severuse pořád otravovat, už ti dvakrát říkal, že bistro neprodá, že zítra můžeš normálně přijít na večeři a Ginny taky nevyhodí. Což dává smysl, když ji zrovna přijal.“ Vtiskla mu polibek na plešku. „Severus nechce o nic víc nóbl restauraci než jakou už má, není to tak?“

Severus přikývnul. „Přesně tak. Hosti si nestěžují a kdyby si stěžovali, je mi to jedno.“

„Správný přístup,“ zasmál se Remus. „Neuraž se, ale myslím, že všichni jsou spokojení, když ty máš svůj klid v kuchyni a já s Ginny obsluhujeme. Práce s lidmi není zrovna tvoje parketa, lás-“ S hrůzou si zakryl pusu. „Oh, Severusi. Omlouvám se. To jsem nechtěl.“

Než Severus stačil zjistit, jestli je víc naštvaný nebo vyděšený, Molly ho vzala za ruku. „Neboj se, Severusi. Myslel sis snad, že to nevíme? Máme oči.“

Oh. Takže půlce Ancoats je jasné, že…

“Vy… to víte?“ Díval se z Molly na Arthura. Když se odvážil po očku mrknout i na zbytek rodiny, tvářili se naprosto nezúčastněně. Zato Remus měl ve tváři neskutečnou úlevu. On sám se se svou orientací netajil tak úzkostlivě, když chodil s Blackem, bylo o tom hodně klepů. Severus ale nikdy ani nenaznačil, že by Remus mohl být cokoliv víc než zaměstnanec a podnájemník. Kamarád. Pod stolem Remusovi stiskl ruku, chtěl mu naznačit, aby se nebál. Nikdo nemohl dokázat, že spolu spí. Utají to, i kdyby si měli na oko zařídit dvě ložnice.

„Nevšimnout si, jak se na sebe díváte?“ Molly se rozesmála. „Zrovna jako já a můj Arthur za svobodna. Ano, Severusi, víme. Ne, že bych si uměla představit, jak… vždyť to není… s mužem… Ale… lásku poznám. Remus vypadá šťastný, tak co je nám do toho? A víte co? Možná jsou špatně zákony, ne vy!“

Že jim do toho nic není, s tím Severus plně souhlasil. Nebál se pošklebků od lidí, ale vězení a té zatracené nespravedlnosti, že někdo ze zákona nemá nárok na lásku, kvůli takové idiotské pitomosti jako je pohlaví… „A… Pastorek?“ zeptal se zesláblým hlasem. „Co s ním uděláme? Taky o nás ví? Je to policajt.“ Severus se nenápadně podíval na muže, plně zabraného do konverzace s Charliem.

„S tím bych si nedělal starosti,“ škytl Arthur. „Poslední dobou se prý skamarádil s jistým Siriusem Blackem…“

Severus přestal poslouchat. Koho si Black našel ho nezajímalo ani v nejmenším, dokud to nebude Remus Lupin. Ale měl pocit, jako by zaslechl otvírání vstupních dveří a hlasy v chodbě. Nechápavě se podíval na svého milence. „Nikoho dalšího jsme už nezvali, ne?“

„Ne.“ Remus pustil jeho ruku. „Počkej, mám pocit, že slyším Siriuse… toho jsem nezval, kvůli tobě.“

„A dobře jsi udělal! My o vlku…“ dveře se otevřely a vkráčel Sirius Black, doprovázený nepolapitelným Brumbálem, „… a za dveřmi hyena!“ Vstal. „Co tady chcete?“ ušklíbl se na Albuse Brumbála. „Přišel jste Remusovi konečně zaplatit, co mu dlužíte?“ Založil si ruce na prsou. „Začněte sázet peníze na stůl nebo se pakujte z mého domu. Blacku, totéž. Příměří skončilo.“

„Sirius se mnou jít nechtěl, drahý chlapče,“ prohlásil Brumbál. „Musel jsem mu vysvětlit, že je to pro jeho vlastní dobro. Domnívám se, že vás přesvědčí, abyste přijali můj návrh.“ S úsměvem a se svými dlouhými vousy vypadal opravdu jako pohádkový dědeček. Nesuď knihu podle obalu, připomněl si Severus. Mlčel.

„Možná bychom mohli detaily probrat… v soukromí?“ navrhl Brumbál. „Tady ta paká-“ zarazil se, „ehm, vaši… přátelé nemusí být u všeho, že?“

„Možná mě žádné detaily nezajímají!“ Severus se mračil, až mu z očí létaly blesky. „Pokud se ovšem netýkají odškodnění pro Remuse.“ Jak se ten dědek opovažuje chovat se, jako by mu to tu patřilo?

„Ale to je rozkošné, jak se staráte o svého miláčka!“ Brumbál to řekl tak hlasitě, že všichni leknutím zmlkli. „Oh, božíčku, to mě mrzí – oni to nevěděli? Myslel jsem si, že jim říkáte všechno, nejdražší Severusi.“ Brumbál samolibě pomrkával a pomalu si sundával rukavice. „A ještě ke všemu je tady policista! Odpustíte mi tu nepředloženost, viďte, konstáble? Přece bychom nebránili pánům v…“ Brumbál znechuceně mávnul rukou, „ať už tomu říkají jak chtějí.“

Ginny také vstala, s rozzlobeným výrazem ve tváři. Postavila se k Remusovi. „Pan Lupin je tu v nájmu a dělá číšníka, to je vše!“

„Skutečně? Zajímavé.“ Brumbál si ji pohrdavě změřil. „Nepracujete čirou náhodou v mé továrně, mladá dámo? Že bych měl to potěšení propustit vás ze svých služeb?“

„Díky Bohu ne. Jsem zaměstnaná tady, s mým snoubencem a panem Snapem.“ Ginny položila ruku Remusovi na rameno. „A ocenila bych, kdybyste mého Remuse neobviňoval z nesmyslů, ke kterým nemáte žádné důkazy. Už celý rok jsme zasnoubení.“ Ginny se otočila k Arthurovi. „Otče, řekni mu!“

„Cože? Ano, samozřejmě.“ Arthur si zřejmě vypěstoval kousek páteře. „Myslím, že pan Brumbál něco špatně pochopil. Pan Lupin tu pracuje a pronajímá si pokoj. A ten velký den plánujeme na jaře. Ehm, Ginninu a Remusovu svatbu, samozřejmě.“

Ozvalo se několik hlasů, včetně Pastorkova hlubokého basu, potvrzujících Remusovo fiktivní spojení s Ginny Weasleyovou.

Severus se cítil podivně klidný a chráněný. Měl přátele, kteří se za něj právě postavili a nedovolili, aby jemu a muži, kterého miloval, někdo ublížil. To bylo rozhodně víc než mohl říct, když ještě pracoval v Chez ‘O. Pyšně zvedl hlavu. „Slyšel jste. Buď řekněte jasně, co chcete, nebo zmizte!“

Brumbál nehnul ani brvou. „Přišel jsem vám učinit přátelskou nabídku. A poměrně lukrativní, řekl bych.“

Severus ho přerušil významným odkašláním. „Ano, jak bych jen mohl zapomenout na Vaše přátelství. Jakže to bylo? Zneužil jste mě, Pettigrew mě na Váš příkaz přede všemi očernil a pak jste mě vyrazili. No samozřejmě, už se nemůžu dočkat další spolupráce s Vámi, to dá rozum!“

„To přece bylo jen nepříjemné nedorozumění, milý Severusi.“ Brumbál se spokojeně usmál. „Vlastně mě zaujal Váš, řekněme… sociální experiment, a rád bych od Vás koupil Vaši restauraci – i s domem, přirozeně. Pak se můžete vrátit do Chez ‘O, kam patříte. Dokonce s mírně zvýšeným platem.“

„To je od Vás tak velkorysé,“ zavrněl Severus sarkasticky, „že ani nedokážu vyjádřit svou vděčnost. Samozřejmě Vám vaši takzvanou nabídku s chutí hodím na hlavu. Jsem už takový hrdý hlupák. Ale Vaše laskavost mě vskutku dojala!“ Severus se nepříjemně usmál. „A určitě vůbec nesouvisí s Vaší mylnou domněnkou, že jsem dosud nečetl letošní Guide Michelin, viďte?“ Severus se rozhlédl kolem sebe. „Protože restaurace, kterým v něm věnují víc než tři řádky jsou tak vzácné. Že byste si chtěl udělat menší sbírku?“ Oči mu zajiskřily. „Ale božíčku, to mě mrzí, urazil jsem Vás? Už si vzpomínám, o Chez ‘O nepadlo ani slovo, že? Vlastně, pane Brumbále,“ otevřel dveře, „rád bych Vám oznámil, že žádných obchodů se mnou se nedočkáte, rozhodně ne, dokud nevyplatíte Remuse. Pak spolu budeme vyrovnaní.“

Brumbál se na pohled tvářil stále stejně přátelsky, ale oči mu ztvrdly. „Toho budete hluboce litovat, Snape. O to se postarám.“ Uklonil se Ginny Weasleyové. „Obdivuji Vaši… pomýlenou loajalitu, slečno. Teď, když mě omluvíte, byl jsem na cestě na jistou důležitou společenskou událost u pana starosty.“ Pokynul rukou Blackovi. „Pojďme, Siriusi, necháme ty… lidi být.“

„Ne,“ odvětil Sirius. „Nechce se mi.“

„Nechce se ti? Nevíš, co mluvíš, drahý chlapče.“ Brumbál se vynesl ze dveří. „Dej na mojí radu, s lidmi, jako je pan Snape, se nezaplétej! Ale samozřejmě, pokud preferuješ společnost lůzy… je to tvé rozhodnutí.“

„Správně,“ Sirius se k němu otočil zády. „Může tady slušný člověk dostat pivko? Remusi?“

Severus ho probodl pohledem, ale mlčel. Evidentně si poslední dobou vypěstoval silnou trpělivost.

„Posluž si.“ Remus se na svého přítele široce usmál, ale Severuse objal kolem ramen. „Jako doma.“

„To vidím.“ Sirius Snapovi oplatil vražedný pohled. „Aspoň, že se o tebe stará.“

„O tom nepochybuj.“ Remus si přitáhl židli blíž k Severusovi. Díval se na něj s takovou láskou, že Severus měl co dělat, aby ho přede všemi nepolíbil.

„Sirius ze začátku trochu žárlil,“ pošeptal mu Remus, jako by to bylo tajemství. „Možná ještě pořád žárlí. Když jsem ho nechal, dost dlouho to nemohl pochopit.“

„Chceš říct, že jsi dal kopačky překrásnému, neodolatelnému, dokonalému panu Blackovi? To sis dovolil dost!“ Severus si odfrkl. „Vždycky to byl sebestředný zmetek.“

„Není zrovna zvyklý na odmítání, ne. A možná má trošku… přehnané představy, co všechno mu může jeho vzhled zajistit.“

Severusovi neušlo, že Black neomylně zamířil k rohovému stolu, odkud ho ne zrovna nenápadně pozoroval Pastorek. „Ale vypadá to, že si našel novou oběť. Myslím, že jsem chudáka Pastorka neviděl tak nadšeného od té doby, co se mu podařilo pozatýkat ten gang, co na Canal Street přepadl dvacet lidí.“ Severus se usmál. „Myslel jsem, že je ženatý se svou prací, ale zřejmě si pořídil bokovku.“

„To jsem rád. Nechci, aby byl Sirius nešťastný, i když ty máš asi jiný názor. Ve skutečnosti je to hodný kluk.“

„Blackovo osobní štěstí je mi zcela ukradené, ale ty máš toho tupce holt rád, takže se ho pokusím tolerovat. Aspoň pokud se bude chovat slušně.“ Severus mu pod stolem položil ruku na stehno. Bylo to tak příjemné, moci tohle udělat – tajně, ale beze strachu, že by je někdo odsoudil, kdyby to náhodou zahlédl. Lehce mu promnul nohu.

„Měl by se snažit,“ odpověděl Remus. „Už nemůže utéct zpátky za Brumbálem.“ Zaváhal. „Mohl jsi jeho nabídku přijmout. Měl bys všechno, co bys chtěl.“

„Kromě nezávislosti a sebeúcty. A možná bych přišel i o tebe a všechny, komu na nás záleží.“ Myslel to úplně vážně. „To nestojí za žádné peníze. Zase by mě jen využíval a já… už takhle žít nechci, ne…“

_Bez tebe_ , domyslel si Remus. „Chápu. To jsem rád.“

„Hej, Snape!“ Black na něj zrovna mával. „Dost bylo romantiky, můžeš na pár slov?“

„A jaká bys chtěl?“ ušklíbl se Severus. „Přídavné jméno nebo radši předložku? Mám pro něj sloveso,“ pošeptal Remusovi do ucha. „ _Neotravuj!_ “

„Nezlob mě,“ uchechtl se Remus. „Aspoň se snaží. Nečekal jsem, že odejde od Brumbála. To bylo docela překvapení.“

Severus zvedl oči v sloup. „Mě překvapuje i to, že ví, že mám jméno. To vypadá opravdu jako snaha!“ Poplácal Remuse po rameni a zamířil k Blackovi, který si právě dopřával druhou pintu piva.

***

 

„Mám plán.“ Sirius si prohrábl dlouhé černé vlasy a dal si ruku v bok. „Netvař se tak překvapeně. Není to poprvé.“

„Věř mi, vzpomínám si. Co geniálního jsi vymyslel tentokrát? Zase stávku, když to posledně tak skvěle fungovalo?“ Severusovo pohrdání bylo tak kondenzované, že by se dalo stáčet do lahví a vyvážet.

„Ne. Vloupáme se k Albusovi domů. Tak zní můj plán.“ Sirius zvedl sklenici k přípitku. „Peníze pro Remuse si prostě vezmeme. Evidentně bychom mohli stávkovat do konce světa a ničemu by to nepomohlo. Starostu určitě podmazal, protože najednou jsou s Albusem nejlepší kamarádi. Remusovi nikdo nepomůže. Odbory jsou bezmocné, pokud bychom stávku neprotáhli aspoň na měsíc a na to kašlu. Takže se k němu vloupáme.“

„Ehm… ale víš, že technicky se nemusíš nikam vloupávat, ne? Bydlíš tam, takže bych si tipoval, že ti svěřil i klíče?“ Severus si zapnil černou košili, jako by se chtěl ochránit před Blackovou stupiditou. Co když je nakažlivá? Zprávy o starostovi se mu ovšem nelíbily ani v nejmenším. Brumbál se opravdu neštítí ničeho. S úsměvem si vybavil Remusovo _buď hodný_. To by daleko nedošli. Rozhodně ne s Blackem.

„Nebuď dement, Snape. Když říkám vloupání, nemyslím, že vyrazíme dveře, ale že najdeme a odneseme ty účetní knihy, co schovává, a ty mu pak prodáme za kompenzaci pro Remuse. Něco na něj musíme najít, jinak budeme litovat, že… on tomu říká ‘umíněnost‘. A Remus se nakonec dostane do chudobince.“ Sirius se na kamaráda po očku podíval. Zrovna byl zabraný do řeči s Pastorkem. „Můžeme tam jít dneska v noci. Strejda Albus se vrátí pozdě a tady si taky nikdo nevšimne, když se na chvilku vypaříme.“

„Zbláznil ses?“ zasyšel Severus. „Co když nás tam chytí? Já v tom domě nemám vůbec co dělat!“

„V tom spočívá má genialita, Snape. Když tě pozvu, tak to není vloupání, ne?“ Sirius se široce usmál, jeho bílé zuby se zaleskly.

Severus na moment nechápal, jak sakra mohl Remus Lupin vyměnit tohohle bohatého, neskutečně atraktivního muže s hustými černými vlasy a nádhernýma modrýma očima za protivného, ošklivého chlápka, kterému říkal „pane“ jen polorozpadlý domek v chudé dělnické čtvrti. Potřásl hlavou. „Možná ne vloupání, Blacku, ale rozhodně kardinální pitomost a potenciální průser.“

„Ale Remus-“

„Remuse do toho netahej. Buď to uděláme my a Brumbála dostaneme nebo ne. Musíme najít dost špíny, aby couvnul a zaplatil.“ Severus si založil ruce na prsou. „Souhlas?“

„Souhlas!“ Siriusův škleb skoro připomínal úsměv. „Teď? Když jsou všichni zapovídaní?“

„Kdy jindy? Vem si kabát a jdeme.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takže, tohle je poslední kapitola od The Czech Shack, zbývající dvě budou čistě mou tvorbou - všechny chyby a nepřesnosti jsou jen mé a s nikým se o ně nedělím! :D Ale kudosy i konstruktivní kritika i tak potěší...


End file.
